Dragon Age: Awakening
by Optimus524
Summary: Six months have passed since the defeat of the Archdemon and Faren Brosca has been promoted to Warden Commander. It is now his duty to recreate the Grey Wardens in Ferelden from scratch, but the darkspawn are not retreating as they should be and what worse new darkspawn have been seen. Can he crushed this new darkspawn uprising or is the beginning of another Blight.
1. The Assault on Vigil's Keep

Faren Brosca was making his way to the new headquarters of the Grey Wardens to take up his new position as Warden Commander of Ferelden. He along with lover, Sereda had become Paragons, which made a total of three Paragons in the same generation.

A lot has happened over the past six months, Alistair and Elissa have become the new king and queen of Ferelden, Kallian had become the first elven Bann in history, both Theron had left to Orlais with his lady love Leliana to give detailed reports of the Blight and to meet Empress Celene, Daylen had travelled to who continue his studies on the Blight and his paragon of beauty, had returned to their kingdom to assist his brother-in-law's new regime.

He really wish he had help from the others, because the darkspawn had not retreated into the Deep Roads as they should have after Theron slays the archdemon. Most of the horde had scattered north from Denerim towards the Coastlands and from the rumours they had heard they had is fractured into warring tribes. The region was now in chaos as the darkspawn emerged from hidden lairs alongside the countryside.

He wasn't entirely alone, accompanying him was a young knight by the name of Mhairi. She was there to make sure that his journey to Vigil's Keep was a safe one. He would also be greeted by other Grey Wardens from Orlais in order to make his task much easier.

Vigil's Keep was a fortress located in Amarathine, once home to Arl Howe but now the property of the Grey Wardens order. This meant that he was effectively the Arl and would have to deal with the local nobles, but it was a small price to pay considering the benefits that came with it.

Soon the fortress came into view, but something was off. There was no greeting of the other Wardens or anyone for that matter.

Mhairi sensed it to and frowned. "What is going on? Why are there no Wardens here to greet us?"

They soon got the answer when they reached the gate and discovered that they were on fire.

"Something is wrong," she said and quickly drew her blade. "Quickly, Commander!"

Faren didn't need to be told twice and grabbed the handle of his hammer that had long belonged to the brother of his lover.

They then saw someone running out of the gate screaming as darkspawn chased outside. He quickly knocked two genlocks aside with his hammer and Mhairi stabbed one with her blade.

The Vigil's guards, beating in the head of a genlock. "I think it's dead," said Faren.

The guard blinked, and then turned. "It's you! Oh, thank the Maker!"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! They came out of nowhere! All I heard were screams and people dying; I got out as fast as I could and ran into these…" He looked down at the genlock and then back to him. "You need to help them. You need to do something?"

Faren bent down and looked at the genlock. "Are there any other Wardens alive?"

"I think there was a mage right behind me. He might have been a Warden, I don't know." Looking back at the fortress with panic over his face. "I'll see if I can't find some help. There has to be a patrol on the road."

Mhairi looked at him with a slightly panicked look. "We don't have a lot of time, Commander."

Faren looked up at. "Nice sword work. You're not just a simple guide, are you?"

Mhairi blinked and realised she hadn't properly introduced herself before. "Oh! Pardon me, Commander. I'd assumed proper introductions would be taken care of at the keep. I was a knight in the king's service until I was recruited a month ago, but I haven't taken my Joining yet. The seneschal sent me to bring you back, I was not expecting this"

"The darkspawn launched a sneak attack." He moved away from the genlock. "That's unheard of."

"This isn't a blight, how could they be so organised? I don't understand."

He nodded. Something else was at play here. "Perhaps something else is leading them."

Mhairi eyes widened. "Other than an archdemon, you mean? Frightening thought."

"Who is in command here?"

"Varel, the seneschal. He is the keep's steward, I believe, working for the Wardens."

Faren looked at the fortress. "Let's keep moving."

"Right, let's teach these evil bastards a lesson."

* * *

They cut their way through the courtyard, rescuing the guards that were trying to mount a defense. One was managing to hold the stairs, keeping the darkspawn off the wounded. Faren slammed his hammer on top of a hurlock's head, crushing it, then spun as he went forward, slamming the hammer into the next hurlock's chest. He punched a genlock emissary's face and while it was dazed snapped its neck. The guard blinked, and looked around in disbelief.

He saluted, and stammered a report. "The fighting is worse inside, Commander"

Faren jerked his head at Mhairi, and she handed him the medical supplies they'd recovered from the body of another guard.

"Let's go," he said.

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

Shrieks met them just inside the keep. He ducked under the claws, and plunged a dagger through the midsection of the first, before turning to deal with the second. He moved, and then swung his hammer across its head shattering its skull. He then spun and slammed the hammer into the chest of the third one sending it flying.

Mhairi was managing to keep the fourth shriek away from her, but was unable to get close. He flanked the beast, and when it turned towards him she took the opening to drive her sword through it. She panted. "Unbelievable, the keep has been overrun. How did the Wardens not sense the darkspawn coming? I don't understand it."

He cast his senses. He could feel more darkspawn, but where were the wardens? "How many Wardens are here?"

"Not many. A dozen, perhaps? There are other soldiers who came with them, however." She looked around the courtyard in fear and confusion. "For the darkspawn to have ambushed the keep so effectively—I didn't know they were capable of such a thing."

"It doesn't matter." He started up the stairs, to where he sensed darkspawn falling. Someone was fighting, at least. "We will defeat them."

* * *

The mage was unleashing fire on a genlock as they entered. One would think after so much time around Daylen, he'd actually be used to the smell of roasted darkspawn.

He shook the fire off his hands, then turned and saw them. He took a step back, then glanced at where the bodies of several Templars were strewn. "Er… I didn't do it." He shrugged. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not broken up about them dying to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

Faren looked around the room at the dead darkspawn. "So you killed these darkspawn yourself?"

"Of course," said the mage. He then turned and looked at the dead Templars. "Well, they helped. A little. Before they tragically died." He then looked at them bowing. "I'm Anders, at your service - mage and wanted apostate."

"An apostate?" Mhairi's tone was aghast. "At Vigil's Keep?"

Anders immediately smiled at her, in what he probably thought was a charming manner. "You weren't here when we arrived. I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself." He shrugged. "We were just stopping here on our way back to the tower. Just a short rest, they said, and now they're dead. Such a shame."

"I really don't care what you are."

"Then you and I will get along just fine, I think." He then looked at him seriously. "Look, I suppose I could help you with the rest of these darkspawn… or you could just let me go. They'll send more Templar is to fight me eventually. They always do."

Faren could still sense darkspawn inside and they could definitely use the help. "I could definitely use some help."

Anders didn't hesitate. "Then you have it."

Mhairi, on the other hand wasn't quite so eager. "Are you sure about this, Commander?"

Anders smiled at her. "I can't say I'm fond of these darkspawn, even though I'm no Grey Warden. Let's deal with them now, and we can discuss what comes later… later."

He was a Grey Warden. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

They rescued a small group of servants and a single guard, sending them to the fall back point. Anders was indeed skilled, but not as skilled as Daylen, on the other hand he proved to be an able healer, getting the wounded back on their feet and able to flee.

Faren found the lever for the gate. As a group of darkspawn entered, he heard an unfamiliar voice and looked over to see a dwarf start taunting the darkspawn. "Oh, we're scared now. Don't come over here. Ha!"

The darkspawn began to head towards him, and then the barrel next to the wall exploded, sending darkspawn pieces flying everywhere. The dwarf's face looked a combination of excitement and crazy. "It'll take more than that to kill us, beasties. Come again if you dare!"

More darkspawn flowed in. Mhairi, perhaps inspired by the crazy dwarf, jumped off the ledge onto one of the shrieks. Faren soon joined her swinging his hammer at any darkspawn that got in his way. Anders assisted them by firing fire and ice at the darkspawn beyond their reach.

* * *

They wandered through the corridors until the entered the room and he stared as he sought an area face. It was Oghren, who was wearing legion armour, taking the head off a genlock, then caught sight of them and actually gave a cheerful wave before going back to fighting.

A half dozen hurlocks were barely enough to slow Oghren down. Faren went for the emissary, vaulting up over the railing and calling upon his Templar training as he attacked. The emissary turned towards him far too slowly, and he sent its head rolling before turning to the alpha. Mhairi and Anders reached Oghren just as the dwarf brought the massive axe down with enough strength to cut a genlock in half vertically. He hid a smile at the looks on their faces.

"A-ha! There you are!" Oghren laid his axe over his shoulders. "When these darkspawn showed up, I thought, 'just you wait until the new commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out of your arses!' Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!"

"Oghren? You're here?" Alas he heard he was in in Redcliffe, with Felsi.

"Doubting your eyes, huh? I get like that, after the fifth bottle or so." He stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders. "Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden."

Mhairi narrowed her eyes. "He was here when I left. I can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out."

"Hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!"

"Yes. A prize for the Wardens, to be sure." Disapproval dripped from Mhairi's voice. Faren shook his head. He wondered how much she actually knew of the wardens.

"I know, I know, too good to be true, right? Hey… who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?"

"Wow. A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that anywhere," Anders joked. Faren crossed his arms and glared at him. "Uh, present company excepted of course."

"Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those normally died young."

For a moment, things actually felt like they were back to normal. "It's good to see you again."

"I find that hard to believe," Anders muttered.

"As do I," Mhairi agreed.

He wondered if either realised they were talking to one of the gatekeepers. Granted, the slightly less impressive looking one, but still one of the men who had held the gates of Denerim against impossible odds.

Oghren unlimbered his axe. "Now let's go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do."

* * *

They wandered through a corridor and found a man leaning against the wall. Faren could sense the team within the man right away. Even if he hadn't been mortally wounded, there was already little hope for him.

Mhairi let out a gasp, and ran ahead. The man blinked up at her. "Mhairi?"

"Rowland!" She turned to him. "Commander, Rowland was a knight recruited from Denerim like me. We must do something for him!"

"He looks beyond healing magic," Anders sighed. "Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?"

"I like the way you think," said Oghren.

Mhairi sounded near tears. "Stop joking! This isn't funny."

Faren moved to crouch down next to the dying man. "The… the commander?" Rowland blinked up at him.

"I'm here, Rowland. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"We only had a moment's warning before they were on us, Commander. The seneschal ordered a counter-attack, but they came out of nowhere! There's one with them, a darkspawn who talks; his magic is powerful."

"A talking darkspawn? The lad must be delirious," said Oghren.

"There's something in my blood. It hurts."

Faren leaned down towards him. "Where is the talking darkspawn?"

Rowland grunted in pain. "It went that way, after… the seneschal…"

Those were his last words.

Mhairi close her eyes and clenched her fists. "I will avenge you, Rowland. I swear it."

Faren touched Mhairi's shoulder as he rose, and she nodded. There was work still to be done.

* * *

The voice was raspy, and strangely accented. "It has ended just as he foretold."

Faren held up a hand, and then crept forward. He saw the darkspawn kick a guard off the top of the battlements, then turn towards where another darkspawn was holding a prisoner, blade pressed against the man's throat. "Be taking this one, gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary."

The prisoner glared. "Necessary? As if your kind has ever done anything else!" Faren felt a bit of surprise when he realised the man wasn't a warden.

"You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable. But that will soon be changed."

"Others will come, creature! They will stop you!"

There was no way for a stealth approach. Faren stepped out from behind the wall. "There it is," said Mhairi.

The darkspawn turned to them. "It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing."

"It is talking," said Anders staring in fascination by this phenomenon.

"Well, let's shut it up already!" Oghren roared reaching for his axe.

Faren started forward, drawing his weapon.

"Capture the Grey Warden," The darkspawn gestured. "These others, they may be killed."

He went for the leader, trusting his companions to handle the rest. It had been a long time since he'd had a fight that was truly a challenge, but this darkspawn was tough. Mhairi tried to come in to help, but it merely threw her aside. He had to step in to prevent it from delivering a killing blow before she could recover. Then he stepped back, giving it an opening to cast. It took the opportunity, and he sent forth energy of his own to disrupt the spell. He closed in as the darkspawn staggered from the dissipated force, and slammed his hammer across its chest. This knocked it off its feet before it could recover he slammed the hammer right on top of its skull, crushing it.

He started to give the instruction, but Anders was already freeing the prisoner and weaving the healing magic. The man got to his feet. "Commander, I owe you my life." He looked around, then his eyes widened. "Soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company." He winced. "Hopefully they're more hospitable than our previous guests."

* * *

His senses told him the darkspawn were gone. A few more survivors seemed to be trickling back to the where the guards were holding. A half dozen more hurlocks were laying at the feet of the guard he'd spoken to earlier.

He heard a few reports being given to the man he'd rescued, and then he saw the soldiers reaching the gate. He recognised the man leading them, and strode forward. Oghren, Anders, Mhairi, and the man they'd rescued fell into step with him.

As the man approached, he took a knee. The rescued man followed a heartbeat later, then the rest of the soldiers. Surprise showed on Alistair's face, and then was quickly hidden. It was like the man kept forgetting he was king now.

Alistair walked forward. "It looks like I arrived a bit late. Too bad. I rather miss the whole darkspawn-killing thing."

Mhairi belatedly dropped to her own knee. "King Alistair!"

Alistair looked around, concern showing on his face. "I'd wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome. I certainly wasn't expecting this. What's the situation?"

"What darkspawn remained have fled, your Majesty. The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead or… missing," said the rescued man as he and Faren rose to their feet.

Alistair looked startled. "Missing? As in taken by the darkspawn? Do they even do that?"

"I do not know, your Majesty," the older man continued. "I know only know that we cannot account for all the Wardens."

"I see." Alistair gave him a concerned look that turned to relief. "At least the Warden Commander is still here, and alive. That's something, right?"

Faren just smiled at his old friend. "Looks like you need to re-join the Wardens after all."

"Toss the throne aside, spend my time of entering at your side just like old times?" Alistair smiled. "Very tempting." He sighed. "What happened exactly?"

"We are still piecing that together," said Faren looking grim. "I only arrived a few moments ago myself and then I find my whole fortress overrun by darkspawn, which could talk."

Alistair's eyes widened. "Talk? I've never heard of such a thing." He sighed. "You have quite a task ahead of you. Really, I like to help you fight darkspawn, but you're on your own for the moment."

"Hey! What am I? Chopped nug livers?" Oghren grumbled

"From the smell, that's not a bad guess," Anders laughed.

"I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands! Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

Faren shook his head, at least having Oghren around would prove entertaining. "You're not allowed to spit."

"Heh. That's what I always say…"

"I… suppose all are welcome, in this dire time," said Mhairi as if every word was being dragged out of her.

"Joining the Wardens, hey? Well good luck with that," said Anders.

A woman in Templar armour stepped out from Alistair's soldiers. "King Alistair! Your Majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal!"

Alistair shrugged. "Oh, the dwarf is a bit of an arse, but I wouldn't go that—"

"She means me." Anders hung his head.

"This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice!"

"Oh please. The things you people know about justice would fit into a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

"Never! I will see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer!"

"Murderer? But those Templars were—oh, what's the use? You won't believe me anyhow."

"It seems there isn't much to say," said Alistair watched as Faren stepped forward. "You have something to add, Commander?"

"I do. I hereby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens."

"Never!" Rylock said.

Alistair gave her a serious look that was fitting to a king. "I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Right of Conscription, no? I will allow it."

"If… if your Majesty feels it is best," she glared, then turned and stalked away.

"Ha! Way to go kid! Welcome aboard!" Orghen cheered.

"Me? A Grey Warden?" Anders actually sounded pleased by the idea. "I guess that will work…"

Mhairi smiled. "Congratulations, ser mage. I look forward to fighting at your side."

"Then if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave," said Alistair gave him a concerned look.

The rescued man nodded. "I believe the estate has been secured, yes. We have suffered great losses, but the darkspawn are gone and there are survivors." He stopped suddenly then turned to Faren. "Oh… excuse my manners. I am Varel, seneschal of Vigil's Keep. And I am most grateful for your timely rescue, Commander." He bowed. "I will aid you in ruling the lands of Amaranthine."

"You said there were survivors?" Faren asked.

"Some of the soldiers and Vigil staff survived behind a barricade. But none of the Orlesian Wardens made it." Varel bowed. "Come and speak to me soon. There are many matters to attend to, not the least of which is the Joining. You will need to replenish your numbers."

Alistair looked at him worriedly. "The security of Ferelden relies on the Grey Wardens now, even weakened as the order is," Alistair sighed. "It will be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the Blight before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I'm confident you are up to it."

"I'll be fine, Rookie," Faren smiled and Alistair shook his head at the mention of his old nickname. "Give my love to Elissa."

Alistair smiled. "Good luck, Commander. May the Maker watch over you."


	2. It Comes From Beneath

Varel was waiting for him when he returned to the hall. "Before we do anything else, Commander, there's an urgent matter we must take care of," he sighed. "Right now, I know of only one living Grey Warden assigned to all of Ferelden. That should be rectified." He turned his gaze over the three that had followed Faren in. "The others could aid you considerably."

"Let's begin the Joining, then," he commanded.

"As you wish, Commander."

He had the room cleared. Varel had been inducted into some of the secrets of the order, but it was best to keep certain things a bit more secret. Oghren, at least, knew some of what was about to happen. In the days of the Blight, they'd all spoken freely around each other. All of their companions had noted the nightmares that afflicted the wardens. He caught himself fiddling with the ring again.

"The time has come for us to begin the Joining. I shall speak the words that have been said since the first," said Varel taking in a deep breath. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Varel presented the cup to the first of the potentials. "From this moment forth, Oghren, you are a Grey Warden."

Oghren took the cup, and then blinked. "What's this? The sampler size? Are you trying to say something about my height, eh?"

Varel just gave him a funny look. "Er… this is the goblet we've always used."

Oghren gave him a sceptical look. "Really? Huh." He drank, then belched. He actually licked his lips. "Not bad."

Varel sighed. "Maker help us all."

Faren just shrugged half amused and half bewildered. To be honest he wasn't sure any ingested liquid could kill the man at this point.

Anders was next. "From this moment forth, Anders, you are a Grey Warden."

The man looked almost fascinated. "So we need to drink darkspawn blood? That's it?"

"That is it, yes."

"Well all right, but if I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivain in nothing but my smallclothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you," he said and he drank.

Varel had to catch the cup as the mage promptly fell over backwards. "He lives, Commander, and will wake in time." He went to the last of the recruits. "From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are a Grey Warden."

"I have awaited this moment," she said, taking the cup reverently.

What came next was immensely present. A few seconds after she drank, she placed a hand over her throat and fell to the ground. Faren had only seen this once before during his Joining, but it was still an unpleasant feeling to witness.

Varel's voice sounded heartbroken. "I am sorry, Mhairi. May the Maker watch over you now."

He picked up her body, and carried it to where a group of servants were building pyres for the fallen. The orders he gave were crisp and clear. She was a warden. She would be given the appropriate honours.

* * *

He was hanging the second of the swords behind the throne when Varel found him. He glanced at the wooden monstrosity. They didn't expect him to actually sit in the thing, did they?

"Poor Mhairi," said Varel quietly.

"Aye, never a pleasant experience," Faren agreed, "but she will forever be known as a Warden."

Varel nodded, and then gestured to a servant. "Let them in."

A young man in armour, and an old woman in foreign clothing strode into the room. They were arguing.

"The Commander must be informed about the Deep Roads entrance. It could be their base of operation," said the young man.

"You'd have the Wardens chase a rumour, then, Captain?" said the woman as she shook her head. "And even if it proves true, unless the Pilgrim's Path is cleared by the time your army assembles they'll have nothing to eat but shoe leather."

Varel interrupted them. "Garavel, Woolsey. The Commander has had a long day." He indicated the woman. "Woolsey says some merchants escaped the darkspawn; they can reprovision you for a reasonable fee. And the Vigil is ours; take whatever weapons and armour you need. We'll be waiting when you're ready."

The armour and weapons' he'd brought with him would suffice. He turned to the armoured man. "Commander," the man said, snapping to attention.

"This is Ser Garevel, the new captain of the guard," said Varel.

Garevel stepped forward, trying to hide his nervous expression. "I have a matter to bring to your attention."

"Important?"

"Potentially urgent. The Orlesians—" He caught himself. "Wardens, I mean, began gathering information while they were here. The most promising lead they found was a wild tale a couple of hunters told."

"What did the hunters claim?"

"These hunters, Colbert and…" He blinked. "Well, the other one… claim to have stumbled across an entrance to the Deep Roads. Darkspawn all over the place, they said. And this was before the fiends appeared throughout the whole arling." He shifted his weight. "The Wardens were just about to send someone to track down Colbert."

"Those hunters may have found the darkspawn breeding ground."

"One breeding ground, at least. Colbert and his friend are in the city of Amaranthine. Probably amongst the refugees outside the city gate."

Refugees, never a good sign.

He turned to the woman. He did not recognize her accent. "Warden-Commander, a pleasure to meet you. I am Mistress Woolsey, sent by order of the First Warden at Weisshaupt. I am to act as treasurer of the arling of Amaranthine. He believed local men could not be trusted for this post."

Varel glared. "One of those 'local men' is right here, Mistress Woolsey."

"I have every confidence in the Vigil's loyalty in matter of arms. But gold corrupts even the most resolute soul," she said.

"You're from Weisshaupt?" Faren asked.

She shook her head. "Not Weksshaupt itself. I am from many places. I go where the Wardens command." She then looked at him businesslike. "Sir, the arling is on the brink of economic collapse. Trade must flow. Merchant caravans are being systematically attacked somewhere along the Pilgrim's Path. It is the only route that can reliably provision an army, feed a city, and maintain civilization."

"Is the situation really that dire?"

"A short-term thinker sees only immediate financial loss. But without essential supplies, we can expect mass starvation and anarchy. In the city of Amaranthine, there is a trader, Mervis, whose caravans have been hit particularly hard. He may know where along the road the darkspawn—or whatever they are—are striking."

Faren frowned wondering why the First Warden was so interested in this. "Why does the First Warden care about Amaranthine?"

"About the arling? He does not. But about the implications—a great deal." She shook her head. "When Warden-Commander Dryden was cast out of Ferelden generations ago, it created a dangerous precedent. Her true story and that of the Wardens' exile is one you yourself uncovered at Soldier's Peak. At great personal risk." It wasn't an experience he liked to remember. "We are now presented with another precedent—Wardens owning lands and commanding fealty from lesser nobles. If your arling succeeds, it will be an example to the other kingdoms—that Wardens are important, Blight or no."

Faren nodded with his curiosity satisfied. "That will be all, Mistress Woolsey."

"Very well, Commander."

He turned back to Varel. "To business, then," he said. He saw irritation on his seneschal's face. He'd caught the undercurrents then. "Orlais sent a dozen Wardens to the Vigil to await your arrival. Nearly all died in the attack—but Kristoff is still in the field."

"Where is this Kristoff?"

"The Orlesian Wardens were uneasy that the darkspawn weren't going to ground, with the Blight ended. Kristoff was sent to track down some leads. A fortnight ago, he left in a bustle. As best we figure, he went to the city, Amaranthine."

"Did Kristoff reveal anything of what he found?"

"He did, but not to me. The Wardens keep their own counsel."

He dismissed Garevel and Woolsey, and then turned back to Varel. "What can you tell me of Vigil's Keep?"

"We call her the Vigil. She's been around for a long spell. They say the Alamarri barbarians first built a fort here to stop Tevinter incursions from the lowlands of the Waking Sea." He shook his head. "They say the castle is built on a mountain of bones. Much death here."

He still wasn't sure what Varel roll was. "What does a seneschal do?"

Varel smiled, and bowed. "As much as you like, ser. Generally, the keep's seneschal takes care of day to day matters. If anything important arises, I'll alert you."

"I tell that doesn't happen too often, 'cause if you have noted I'm not exactly a diplomat," he said crossing his arms.

Varel chuckled. "Neither was Arl Howe, but I am very confident that you will run things a lot more smoothly than he did."

"The Vigil is going to need to be staffed. Priority is to be given to those who lost family in the attack. We will take care of our own."

Varel nodded in agreement. "As you say, Commander."

* * *

It was still raining. A young woman stood at the base of the steps. She looked at him, then looked again and snapped to attention. "Blimey, Commander of the Grey. Right." She blinked, then spoke hurriedly. "A while back, they caught a thief in the Vigil. Took four Wardens to capture him. Gave one of the Wardens a black eye, he did. Half-joking, they said he might make a good recruit."

"Where is this thief now?"

She directed him to the dungeon, and then gave him some letters. A family in need of help, and a kidnapped girl. Both were on the way to Amaranthine. He could take care of them on his way there. The thief first.

"Ah, Commander! Good thing you're here." The guard turned and gestured to the man sitting in the cell. "This one's been locked up three nights, now. Good men died while this one was protected in his cell."

"Who is he?"

"He won't give his name. All I know is he was caught poking around the estate in the middle of the night. I'd say he was just a thief, but it took four Grey Wardens to capture him. You best be careful. Whoever he is, he's no ordinary burglar, that's for sure."

Faren looked at thief with curiosity. "Leave me to talk with him."

"As you wish, Commander. I'll tell the seneschal you came. He'll want to know what you decide to do with this man."

The prisoner stood. Something about him looked vaguely familiar. "If it isn't the great hero, conqueror of the Blight and vanquisher of all evil." The man looked him over. "Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall? With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

"I think you've got the wrong Warden, that sounds more like my love," said Faren as he reminisced her ferocity.

"Like I care." The man glared. "I know you best as the one who murdered my father." That… really didn't narrow it down. But the man did look vaguely familiar. The prisoner shook his head. "I am Nathaniel Howe. My family owned these lands until you showed up. Do you even remember my father?"

In truth he only met Howe once and it wasn't exactly a pleasant meeting, but he wasn't the one who killed him. In fact the ones that did had a hand in his death were in Denerim.

"Wrong Warden again," said Faren crossing his arms. "Those responsible either sitting on the throne or trying to keep order in Denerim. Besides, your old man killed the Queen's family if I recall. He deserved everything he got!"

"Her family was going to sell as to the Orlesians!" Nathaniel spat.

Faren raised an eyebrow. "I suppose your father told you that?"

"How could he? Grey Wardens stole into his estate and slaughtered him before I could even talk to him. I came here…" Nathaniel sighed. "I thought I was going to try to kill you. To lay a trap for you." He shook his head. "But then I realised that you had no hand in my father's death and all I wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It's all I have left."

Faren frowned. "Just how much do you know about your father?"

"If you're asking whether I knew what he was up to, the answer is no. I was squired in the Free Marches." Nathaniel folded his arms. "Look, I know you're a hero. You fought a war and you won, and to the victor go the spoils, right?" His lip curled into a sneer, greatly increasing the family resemblance. "Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now, those of us left. It's all thanks to you. And now you get to decide my fate. Ironic, isn't it?"

Faren could sympathise with him, before he was a paragon he was treated like trash. "What will you do if I let you go?"

Nathaniel gave him a confused look. "If you let me go? I… don't know. I only came back to Ferelden a month ago." He considered a moment. "If you let me go, I'll probably come back here. You might not catch me next time."

Faren crossed his arms and gave him a firm expression. "You're not making the best case for yourself."

"I could lie, if you prefer."

"I understand we had trouble capturing you."

"I am not without skills. My time abroad wasn't spent chasing skirts and drinking wine."

"What skills are those, exactly?" Faren asked curiously.

"Hunting. Scouting. Poisons. Why?" Nathaniel frowned. "What do you care?"

He heard footsteps on the stairs. "I've decided what to do with you."

"Already? Good." Nathaniel turned and stalked back to the other side of the cell.

"I brought the seneschal for you, Commander."

Varel walked up to him and looked at the Nathaniel. "I see you've spoken to our guest. Quite the handful, isn't he? Have you decided what's to be done with him?"

"Did you know this was Nathaniel Howe?"

"A Howe?" Varel groaned. Then his eyes narrowed, and anger showed on his face. "The Howes are implacable enemies, Commander."

He looked at Nathaniel running his hand through his beard. "I wish to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"You what?" Nathaniel's jaw nearly hit the bottom of the cell.

Varel was equally surprised if not more. "I'm sorry, Commander… the Right of Conscription? On the prisoner?"

Nathaniel walked towards them. "No! Absolutely not! Hang me, first!"

Faren raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I say I was giving you a choice?"

Nathaniel shook his head incredulously. "I can't decide if this is a vote of confidence punishment."

"An… interesting decision, Commander." Varel was looking at him like he was insane. "Come with me, sir. We'll see if you survive the Joining."

Nathaniel looked at Faren for a moment, and then wordlessly followed Varel.

* * *

"From this moment forth, Nathaniel Howe, you are a Grey Warden."

Nathaniel took the cup, and inhaled. "The moment of truth…" He drank. A moment later, he fell bonelessly to the ground.

"The Howe is stronger than I expected. For better or for worse, he will live." He called in servants, and had them take Nathaniel to one of the prepared rooms.

"You disagree with the decision," said Faren.

"It is not my place do so, Commander," Varel replied.

Faren shook his head. "Varel, when it is just the two of us, I expect you to disagree with me as often and as vehemently as you wish. In fact, I'm going to make that an order."

Varel actually let out a small laugh. "Very well, if you insist… I spent years trying to protect Amaranthine, and in return, Arl Howe put me in a dungeon and sentenced me to execution. Fortunately for me, he died first."

"I can understand your reservations," said Faren placing his hands behind his back. "But I was in Nathaniel's position once before and I was only able to restore my family by joining the Grey Wardens. I like to give Nathaniel the same opportunity."

"I see your point." Varel nodded. "We will see what kind of man Nathaniel Howe is, in the days to come."

He noticed Anders was staring at an statue of Andraste and when he approached him he whispered.

"Look at that. Ha!" he said examining the statue. "Was Andraste really that much of a looker?" He then looked at Faren, who just stared at him. "Don't you think she could have been, I don't know, a barbarian?"

Faren looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's just a statue.

"Anders looked at him. "Sure, but Andraste was a real person once. Before she up and married the Maker, I mean." He then stared back at the statue. "What would she have thought of the Circle of Magi—forcing mages to fight demons or be made Tranquil?"

Faren shrugged, he wasn't the best person to be asked that question. "She was fighting mages," he pointed out.

Anders frowned. "The magisters, yes. But are all mages to be held responsible for what they did, forever?" Faren couldn't help, but agree with Anders on that point. "Seems to me that Andraste counselled men to seek their own path to the Maker. But the Chantry uses her words as a reason to collar us just for being how we are."

Faren nodded. "I completely agree.

"Anders smiled. "That's so sweet of you. I'm all a-tingle." He then shrugged as he looked back at the statue. "Oh well, she still quite a looker, for a prophet." Faren raised an eyebrow. "I'm just saying."

* * *

After that Faren decided to leave Anders to gave up at the statue. He then recognised two familiar face close by.

Herren smiled as he saw him approach them. "Ah, Warden-Commander! I represent Master Wade, the finest—"

"And bloodied coldest, I can't feel my fingers," grumbled Wade, as he tried to warn his fingers by the forge.

Herren cleaned his throat and continued, "finest armourer in Denerim, I thought, well, we thought, that you might need of an armourer."

Faren smiled at Wade. "Master Wade, I remember you. The drakescale armour, right?"

Wade sighed, reminiscing a very pleasing memory. "My one glittering moment. The highlight of my career. And now I'm stuck in Turnip Keep."

"Vigil's Keep. Vigil!" Herren snapped. He then turned apologetically to Faren. "Sorry, Warden-Commander. You know how he gets."

Faren frowned. "What brings you here?"

Herren rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is a temporary relocation. The darkspawn are most active around Amaranthine. We thought we could help."

"And I suppose the money the crown paid had nothing to do with it?" Wade grumbled.

"Sh…" Herren hissed.

Faren rolled his eyes. "My men will need armour."

"Providing arms and armour for common soldiers," Wade groaned as he wandered towards them. "Oh, the indignity! If we are going be so dreadfully plebeian, I don't suppose Amaraanthine has any proper metal? Silverite, verdium? Or are we back to bronze weapons? Stone clubs?"

"Wade has… a point," Herren admitted. "He's happiest—and fastest— when provided with a challenge. If you come across any deposits of ore, let us know."

* * *

"I don't mean to alarm you, Commander, but it is possible there are still darkspawn in the Vigil." The young woman's voice was urgent.

He raised an eyebrow. "The captain didn't mention anything about that."

"Let me explain. You know Dworkin? That mad dwarf's bombs shook the whole keep." She gave a frustrated shake of her head. "Some of the deep cellars caved in. I suspect that there are pockets of darkspawn below, trapped. In time, they may dig their way out."

Faren frowned. "I'm good at killing darkspawn, but not at digging."

She led him into the cellar. "We have men who can unearth the rubble at your command."

This far down, he could sense darkspawn moving around below. He looked over the wreckage. It wouldn't take long to clear. "Our new warden will be ready soon. Have the men start work."

"Straight away, sir."

"Oh, and Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Good instincts."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

He awoke to find the dwarf leaning in the corner of the room. He found it hard to believe that this thuggish figure was the commander.

Faren gestured to the equipment he'd set on the table. "These quarters are yours. I retrieved your belongings. Your knives were missing, so I took the liberty of acquiring you a new pair."

"I…" To say he was speechless would be an understatement.

"Get dressed and ready. It seems there are darkspawn still beneath the keep."

"Why did you conscript me?" He stood, and walked to the table.

"Let's just say that I know a thing or two about being a pariah," Faren shrugged. "Trust me, I had it a lot worse than you did and now you have the opportunity to salvage your family's reputation. I would suggest you take it."

He watches the dwarf left the room. For a moment, Nathaniel's hand started to go toward the bow. Then he picked up the armour, and started putting it on.

* * *

"Here we are," said the sergeant, leading them to the now cleared stairs. "The Vigil goes deep. Real deep. The hallways down here have been crumbling for years and decades." She made a vexed sound. "And that blasted Dworkin's explosives didn't do the structure any favours." She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down nervously. "This is where you come in. Who knows what's up ahead?"

"Is that…" Anders blinked. "Are those darkspawn moving around down there? Is that what we are sensing?"

"Yep, trust me you get used to it after a while," said Faren as they made down the stairs.

Nathaniel didn't say anything, but from the hard set of his mouth, it was clear he was also sensing them.

Her eyes widened. "We'll be back here."

* * *

The mabari whimpered as they approached. Her fur was caked with dirt and blood. He could feel the taint within her, still in its early stages. He stroked the hound's ears, calming it. The dog had no other chance. Perhaps he would see if she was right.

He felt the scroll tucked into her collar. "A woman named Adria has taken refuge in the lower levels, along with some others. They are trapped."

Nathaniel immediately stepped forward. "Adria? She was… she was like a mother to me. We must save her."

"You heard the man. Move," Faren ordered.

* * *

The next room held ghouls, too far gone to be saved. They were trying to get at men in the cells. He wondered who put the man then forgot all about him.

However he was slightly oppressed with his new Wardens. Of course, he did not need convincing of Oghren skills. He kept a partial eye on Nathaniel as they fought. The man was an excellent shot with a bow, maybe you're almost as good as Theron. Anders… had potential.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Please let us out!"

"Go. Head up the stairs to safety."

* * *

They kept on moving until they reach the very bottom of the cellars and there stood a woman. He could already feel the taint with in her and knew it was far too late to save.

"No. No, Adria…" Nathaniel was shaking his head. "We have to help her. There must be some way… Adria?"

She opened her mouth far wider than a human could have managed, and roared.

* * *

The guardswoman gave them an awestruck look as she entered behind them. "You murdered a slew of darkspawn there. I… well, you hear the stories about you and the Wardens." Her face lit up. "But to see it firsthand…"

"It's what we do," he said, glancing at his companions. Nathaniel had masterfully turned his face into an expressionless mask, but Oghren and Anders on the other hand were looking very pleased with themselves.

"Well, I'm impressed," she said. She shook her head, and her voice became more businesslike. "Anyway, it looks like the explosives caved this section in." She gestured to a dwarf behind her. "I brought along Master Voldrik—"

Voldrik snorted. "So this is how you humans ply your stonecraft." He shook his head and kicked at the wall. "Disgraceful, that is. What, this would barely last a few centuries." He examined the walls. "I wager these passages may go far enough to connect to the Deep Roads."

"We need to seal this section off," said Faren.

"We've got my brother's bombs—but no, there's too many passages to block." He frowned. "This is a grave matter. If we don't shut these tunnels, the darkspawn can attack from below again."

"Andraste's blood, there are basement entrances throughout the keep. There's no way to defend against that," said the sergeant staring at the collapse, her expression a bit frightened.

"Then we follow the tunnels and hope to find a single point to block off. Never you fear, lass," Voldrik assured and patted Faren on the shoulder. "With the Warden's muscle and my stonecraft, we'll find a way."

"Let me know as soon as you clear the passage," Faren told her.

"We'll need some time," she told him. "But as soon as we clear it, we'll let you know."

* * *

Voldrik accompanied them back to the surface. "So this is human construction, is it?" He shook his head. "My brother said you'd need a stonemason, but he didn't know the half of it."

"I should welcome you to the Vigil."

"You are too kind." He gestured. "The darkspawn did a number on this keep of yours. But I suspect it was crumbling well before they showed up. Your seneschal gave me some fancy decree promising men and monies to fix the Vigil, but it's a paltry sum." He grimaced. "I suppose it would be sufficient to reconstruct the walls to human standards. But who'd want that?"

Faren looked at him. "I might regret this. What would it take to rebuild it right?"

Voldrik stopped dead in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow, then considered the question for several minutes. "I'm not certain of the character of stone in these parts, but we'd need more men for certain." He frowned. "Proper skilled men, not some starving dusters, right? Which all boils down to coin, really."

"I can spare eighty sovereigns. This had better be worth it," he said. It was a lot of hard work stealing most of that money, mostly against the nobles who didn't support them during the Landsmeet

The dwarf smiled broadly. "It will be, Warden. Good luck to anyone who tries to breach these walls. Ha!"

"That's what I like to hear," Faren smiled.


	3. Law and Order

They headed towards the meeting point where the kidnappers had Lord Bensley's daughter. They soon cross the wooden bridge that led them to an old ruin and there they found the kidnappers.

"Another step and poor Lady Eileen dies," the bandit leader warned. He then found them. "Where's Lord Bensley? The deal was he'd give us the money himself."

Faren stood firm. "Lord Bensley sent the Commander of the Grey instead."

One of the kidnappers' eyes widened. "Th-that's one that fought over hundred darkspawn by himself. Andraste preserve me."

It wasn't entirely true, but he was hardly going to correctt a bunch of bandits.

"Shut your trap. We still have the girl," said the bandit leader, though he did sound slightly nervous.

"You won't see a sovereign until I see the girl," said Faren firmly.

The bandit leader turned to one of his men. "Hawk, show her." Hawk walked off and soon return to a frightening-looking girl. The bandit leader then looked at them. "Now hand over the gold. Now."

Faren narrowed his eyes. "Send the girl first. Then I give you the money."

The bandit leader looked as if he was in two minds, but then he turned to Hawk. "Hawk, sent her over."

Lady Eileen ran up to them and he couldn't believe how stupid the bandits were. "The money. Now."

Faren smirked at the stupidity. "No. That girl was the only thing keeping you alive."

The bandits' eyes widened as before then drew their weapons.

"Defend yourselves, men!" The bandit leader commanded.

They didn't stand a chance, a swing of a hammer, a battleaxe, the twinge of a quiver and some fireballs later and all them lay dead on the ground.

Lady Eileen looked them with admiration and gratitude. "Thank you," she said.

She then kissed Anders on the cheek and ran off.

* * *

They continued into Amaranthine. Anders spread his hands and threw his head back. "Ah, can you smell that? That is the smell of freedom." Walking openly into a city was a somewhat new experience for him. Usually, he had to skulk. "It comes complete with the smell of dogs and dust, but the freedom is in there, too."

The commander raised an eyebrow. "You really don't care for the Circle of Magi, do you?"

Anders shook his head. "I escaped from the tower seven times. After the last time, they put me in solitary confinement for a year." He gestured with his staff. "Eventually, I'm sure they would have branded me a maleficar, true or not, and executed me."

"Was the Circle of Magi so bad?"

Anders kicked a rock as they walked. "The problem is that mages are tolerated. Barely. It's like you need permission to be alive. There's nothing a mage can do to prove himself. Everyone needs to be protected from you. The end."

"I can sympathise."

He blinked, and then looked again at his commander. The words sounded… honest. "That's good." He smiled. "Why aren't you in charge of everything, again?" He sighed dramatically. "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools."

Faren raised an eyebrow. "I think you're aiming too low."

He laughed. "True. I want a harem, a banquet, and the ability to rain fireballs upon every templar in creation." He shook his head. "Never mind me. Now and again I recall that I'm not sitting in a cell and I have to smile, that's all."

They soon reached the city, but before they gradually enter in it one of its guards stopped them.

"Excuse me, but I need to search your packs for smuggled goods," said the guard.

Faren frowned and crossed his arms. "I am the Warden-Commander of Vigil's Keep."

"But I have to! Constable's orders. We've been having trouble with smugglers and—"

It was then that the constable appeared frowning at the guard. "What are you doing, man? Are you accusing the Commander of the Grey of smuggling?"

The guard stared at him. "But I… I… you said everyone—"

The constable pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "You are dismissed."

Slightly complexed, the guard bowed and left.

The constable looked at Faren with an apologetic look. "I apologise. Smugglers and thieves have all but taken over the city."

Faren nodded. "Glad to see you're taking precautions."

"Yes, Warden-Commander. The smugglers have us scrambling, to be honest," the constable frowned. "We could certainly use your help in this."

"What exactly is happening here?" Faren asked.

"With trade slowed to a crawl, smugglers have moved in—selling stolen goods at exorbitant prices," the constable explained. Then rub the back of his head. "If we could shut down the operation and sees the supplies, we could distribute it to the need."

Faren nodded. "How do I find the smugglers?"

"There is a smuggler doing business in the market. He probably knows where the hideout is. We haven't been able to get anything from him, but maybe you can."

He nodded.

* * *

They soon found the smuggler that the constable described in the market and when he saw them he turned and smiled.

"Greetings, could I interest you in—" He then frowned at him. "Wait a minute… my lads said they saw you talking to the—" His eyes then narrowed. "You should learn to stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

He then made a run for it and then out of nowhere some of his goons appeared and did their best to stop them, but with very little success.

They practically chased him all over the city fighting his goons along the way. If nothing else they were certainly cleaning out the city and soon they saw him run outside the gates. They followed him until they reach an abandoned cottage just outside the city and found someone guarding it.

"Here to put a stop to our little operation? I can't allow that," he says he drew his sword.

It didn't take very long for them to cut their way through into the cottage. They found no trace of the smuggler, but there was a trapdoor.

The trapdoor soon led them to secret passages underneath the city itself and there was even a small dock that led out towards the sea. Faren had to hand it to the smugglers, they certainly knew what they were doing and they could certainly give the Carta a run for their money.

They found an extra passageway and discover that it actually led to the tavern strangely enough. They return to the constable and he was greatly believed that the smugglers would no longer cause any problems of the city of Amaranthine.

* * *

As they wandered through the city, Orghen looked around as if you were searching for something. "So, er… you think there's an apothecary around here somewhere?"

Faren frowned. "Are you injured?"

"Er… you could... say that…"

He didn't want to know. "We could dig up some poultices for you."

"I've tried those but they only stop the itching for a few hours…" He didn't want to know. He really didn't want to know. Oghren kept talking anyway. "Right, look. For the past few days I've had this… burning rash. The skin's actually got some sort of greenish look to it…" The man actually started to unfasten his greaves.

"I'm sure it will go away soon," Faren said quickly.

Oghren nodded. "You know, I bet it's that Grey Warden stuff we had to drink."

Faren blinked. "I've never heard of it causing a rash."

Orghen just smiled. "I'm special." That was certainly one way to put it. "Eh, I'll just see if I can't find some nice minty balm somewhere in this town."

* * *

As they wandered up to was the Chantry, Faren was surprised to find Wynne standing there.

"Well, if it isn't the Warden-Commander," she smiled when she saw him. "How have you been? I suppose congratulations are in order?"

"It's good to see you, Wynne," he said and then frowned. "I thought you went with Shale to the Tevinter Imperium?"

"Ah, afraid other matters forced me to remain here," she said. "But nevertheless it is good to see you." She then looked at him seriously. "I hear the darkspawn are not retreating as they should. It sounds like the Wardens have their hands full. I'd offered to help, but I'm afraid my presence is required elsewhere."

"Perhaps when you're done with your business?" Faren suggested.

Wynne smiled. "And by then you will no doubt have this mess sorted out. But we shall see." She then frowned. "The College of the Magi is convening in Cumberland, which is the reason why I was not able to go with Shale, I must attend. Hopefully all this will blow over before it's begun. But you have enough on your mind as it is. I shan't trouble you with this further."

Faren had a feeling that it might affect everyone, considering after a little experience at the Tower. "Indulge me. These events affect more than just the mages."

"Very well," Wynne nodded. "Then perhaps you should know that something stairs within the fraternities. The Libertarians wish to pull away entirely from the Chantry. And if they get enough support…"

Anders looked up. "Pull away entirely?" he gaped. "That's madness. I hate Chantry oversight as much as the next mage, but they can't just decide to leave. This is a recipe for disaster."

Faren crossed his arms. "This is troubling."

Wynne nodded. "Well, it could turn out to be nothing. But keep your ear to the ground, anyway. Now, I have a great many preparations to make before I leave for Nevarra. But perhaps there is something you can do for me. One of my… colleagues, Ines, has spent the last few months in the Wending Wood. The Circle has been unable to reach her, given the trouble in the area. If you happen to find yourself in the woods on your travels, perhaps you could tell her about the meeting of the College."

Faren frowned. "What's she doing in the Wending Wood?"

"Oh who knows. Rooting around in the dirt for some obscure plant or another, most likely. She has a keen interest in gardening. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant botany. Hobbies and eccentricities aside, Ines is a well-respected mage and a voice of reason, something we could use on our side."

"Will Robes be joining you there?"

"As a Warden, Daylen is technically no longer a member of the Circle. Besides, I have no idea what he's got to and he may be too busy to help with his research on the Blight." She then sighed. "I can't waste any more time. Good luck to you, Warden-Commander."

* * *

As they walked down from the Chantry a elven woman saw Anders and gestured him towards her.

"Oy! About time you showed up!"

Anders blinked. "Namaya? You're still here?"

She poked him in the chest. "I keep my promises. Here, turns out you were right. The cache is here in Amaranthine."

"It is? You found it?" He couldn't believe his ears, but then he remembered the Warden Commander was standing right behind him no doubt wondering what was going on.

"I did. What you do with that information is up to you. I, for one, am done dealing with mages." She thrust a parchment at him, and he took it.

"Er, I guess I should thank you…"

"Damned right you should." She narrowed her eyes. "You get caught, Anders, I'm not helping you again. That's all I'm saying." She stalked off.

He turned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I… suppose that requires some explanation."

Faren raise an eyebrow. "Friend of yours, I take it?"

"She's normally more welcoming than that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot more. Namaya is… a friend. Last time I escaped from the tower, I asked her to look into some things." He sighed. "That's why I was in Amaranthine. The Templars thought I'd come to take a ship, but it was to meet her."

"What did she learn?"

"During the Blight, the Templars moved their store of phylacteries to Amaranthine for safety." He hesitated, and then continued. "My phylactery is among them, Namaya learned. So long as the templars have that sample of my blood, they can find me. I need to destroy it."

Faren frowned. "But your Grey Warden now."

Anders crossed his arms. "What's to stop the Chantry from deciding mages in the Grey Wardens are apostates, too? I want to be sure they can't even find me again. Ever."

Faren sighed, it was obvious he was in two minds of this. You're right. They shouldn't be allowed to control you."

Ander just stared. It sounded like the man actually meant it. "I know we're busy killing darkspawn and all. But the sooner we find this vial, the better I'll feel."

* * *

They found the warehouse all right and Faren wasn't sure why he was doing this. There again this was an excellent way to get Anders loyalty and since he was such short-handed he couldn't really afford to lose any Wardens.

As they approached Anders tightened his grip on his staff. "No guards? Maybe they don't want to draw attention."

Then Rylock stepped out of the next room, accompanied by a dozen Templars. He really hated that woman. "And here I almost believed the infamous Anders wouldn't take the bait."

"Ah. Yes, I suppose I should have known it would be you," he grumbled.

She turned to Faren. "You made a poor choice with this one, Commander. Anders will never submit, not to us and not to you."

Faren narrowed his eyes. "He has made a fine Grey Warden so far."

Anders stared. Rylock smirked. "'So far', yes." She gave Faren what she probably intended to be a reassuring nod. "I'll make sure this murderer is never a bother to anyone again."

"What? No, you can't arrest me! King Alistair allowed my conscription," Anders said in desperation.

She sneered. "The Chantry's authority supersedes the crown in this matter. You cannot hide within the Grey Warden's ranks."

"No," said Faren calmly and firmly. "He stays with us."

"Hardly surprising. The Grey Wardens have ever been a haven for criminals and maleficar. I do not know how you inspire such loyalty, Anders, but it will avail you naught. Now you come with us."

She started to take a step towards him, and he felt the templar power that negated his magic as she started to draw her sword. And then she grunted as the Commander's hammer blocked it. He then spun and took out the Templar sending her straight into the wall and she slammed into it so hard she broke her neck.

Nathaniel and Oghren went for their weapons. He can believe what he was seen… they were defending him. He smiled as he brought his staff down on a Templar's skull.

Anders still had a disbelieving look on his face. "Hmmm… I wonder if Namaya knew about this? I guess it doesn't really matter." He shook his head. "Thank you. You stood by me, and I appreciate that."

"You're a friend. Friends stick up for each other," he said.

Anders was taken aback. "I… guess they do." He looked around at the corpses. "Anyhow, let's go before someone rushes in to waggle a finger at us."

* * *

Moments later, they reached the tavern, The Crown and Lion, and Faren approach the bartender.

"Something I can do for you, friend?"

"Did a Grey Warden named Kristoff come through here?"

The man sneered at him. "And who are you supposed to be that's asking?"

"I would be his commander."

The man started to shake his head. "An dwarf? I…" He stopped, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Yes, of course!" He spoke with forced friendliness. "Haven't seen that Kristoff fellow for almost a week now. Not sure where he went. His room's paid up to the end of the month. I guess he expected to be here a while."

"Did you ever speak to Kristoff?"

"Not much. He chatted up Sorcha a bit when she brought him his dinner. Maybe talk to her." He gestured at a young serving girl.

"I'd like the key to Kristoff's room."

"Of course. Here you go." He pointed. "It's the last room at the end of the hall. If he comes back and gets upset, however, it's on your head."

He walked to the barmaid. She gave him an appreciative smile. "I understand you spoke to Kristoff?"

"We chatted a bit. He was a friendly sort, for a Grey Warden. Spent most of his nights here, drinking. Wasn't ever loud or too forward. Haven't seen him for maybe a week, now?"

"Did he ever talk about what he was doing?"

"Said he was tracking some darkspawn. One particular group that's been raiding outside the city. He told me they were acting strange, those darkspawn. Acting obvious, like they wanted to be caught or something. I expect he caught them. Probably why he hasn't been back, right?" she said it confidently.

"Where did he go? Do you know?"

"No. He took a lot of notes while he drank, always writing things down. Maybe there's something in his room?" she smiled. "Send him my best when you see him."

He nodded and made his way to Kristoff's room, he did like this one that. Sounded as if he was walking into a trap, he really hope he wasn't too late.

Once the entered into Kristoff's room founded almost completely bare, except for a wooden crate, some notes on a table and the map of the area.

"Let's look through his things, we might find a clue," said Faren.

Oghren began looking through the chest. "Bah, just some personal items," he said.

Anders looked through the notes on the table. "It mentions a place called the Blackmarsh and something about a monstrous worm with legs," he read.

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Faren frowned.

Nathaniel looked at the map on the wall. "Several areas been crossed out except for the Blackmarsh," he said studying it thoroughly.

"Looks like we're heading to the Blackmarsh," said Faren.

He wasn't sure what awaited them, but he had a bad feeling about this.


	4. Shadows of the Blackmarsh

They soon entered the Blackmarsh and Faren could see where it got its name. It was more like a swamp than anything else and in the distance he could see the ruins of what he assumed was a small town or village.

Nathaniel looked around to the surroundings with great interest. "They say this marsh was once inhabited, until the day everyone disappeared."

"The darkspawn have been here. You can already smell them," said Faren, looking around.

"Well you two are just full of doom and gloom, aren't you?" Anders said.

Nathaniel shook his head. "My father used to tell me stories about the Blackmarsh when I was young. He said evil magic killed everyone here. This was just before the rebellion—a great mystery at the time."

"Did he tell you anything else about this place?" Faren asked.

"They never found out what happened here. Once the monsters appeared, the marsh was abandoned." Nathaniel chuckled. "I used to dream of coming to the Blackmarsh and setting things right. Little boy dreams."

"You're doing it now, aren't you?"

He laughed. "So I am." He shrugged. "If someone had told me I'd end up here, I would have laughed at them. But times change. When I was in Kirkwall, I thought I would return to Ferelden to take command of my father's garrison. Now here I am, a Grey Warden and fighting both darkspawn and demons. Interesting."

Faren shrugged. "Stick around. This happens all the time."

"And the fun never ends, I suppose? Good to know." He nodded. "Anyway, the haunted marsh awaits."

"Maker, can we go back to the doom and gloom? The cheerful is a little creepy," Anders said.

* * *

They found the first dead darkspawn only a little way into the swamp. It had been dead a while, perhaps as long as a couple weeks. Several others were scattered nearby.

"Dead. Kristoff's doing, maybe?"

Anders nodded. "That answers that, I suppose. The darkspawn are definitely here."

Something entered the edge of Nathaniel's senses. "Commander… ghouls?"

"No." Faren sighed. "I'm afraid it's a bit worse than that."

Then coming round the corner were blight infested werewolves charged. They look even more vicious than the ones he saw Brecilian Forest, because they didn't exactly stop to talk.

"I thought you all had fixed that werewolf problem," Oghren said, as he pulled out his axe.

"It appears the effect was more limited than we thought," said Faren knocking one side with his hammer.

"What are you two talking about?" Anders asked as he sent a fireball setting one of the werewolves on fire.

"Well, it's not the first time we've seen a werewolf," said Faren as he tried to defend one off.

"Is it always like this?" Nathaniel asked as he fired an arrow from his bow.

Faren shrugged. "Pretty much."

They were about to be overwhelmed, but then out of nowhere a giant bear came out of nowhere and began tearing the werewolves the pieces. Once the last the werewolves were finished off it turned to face them.

Nathaniel was already taking aim at it, but Faren realised something.

"Don't!" he yelled. "I don't think that's a bear."

He was right, the bear soon transformed into a handsome mage, one he knew all too well. It was Daylen Amell.

"I would appreciate if you don't kill me," he said. He then saw Anders. "Anders, I see you finally found a way to escape the Templars."

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it," Anders shrugged.

"Robes, what are you doing here?" Faren asked putting his hammer away.

"The Veil's weak here and I came to investigate, you?" Daylen asked.

"We are looking for a Grey Warden by the name of Kristoff, seen him?" Faren asked.

Daylen shook his head. "You're the first Wardens I've met. What was he doing out here?"

"Investigating the darkspawn, they're not retreating as they should be and what's worse they seem to be talking."

Dayeln stared at him. "That is completely unheard of."

"Yeah, I'm hoping that Kristoff found something, I could use the help," said Faren.

"And you'll have it," said Daylen.

As they walk through the ruined town, Faren worked at Daylen curiously.

"Are you any closer to finding her?" he asked.

Daylen shook his head. "You know Morrigan, if she doesn't want to be found then I'll have little luck of finding her."

* * *

The camp had been empty long enough for mushrooms to be growing in the shelter of the tent. He'd been fairly certain Kristoff was dead when the man had not reported in, but he'd held a slight hope. An abandoned camp surrounded by more of those 'children' made it fairly clear what had happened.

They were disgusting looking rings, they look like worms with legs and Faren wasn't even sure if they were actually true darkspawn, but that wasn't the most disturbing thing. They found Kristoff all right, or his rotting corpse.

"He's been dead for a while," said Daylen examining the body.

Then out of nowhere they were soon surrounded by darkspawn. A hurlock in sturdy armor moved towards them. It was disturbing, seeing a gloating expression on such a face. "Yes, that is your Grey Warden. The Mother told it to me that if he was lured to this place, and slain, that in time you would come." It laughed, a sickeningly wet sound. "And the Mother she was right. The Mother is always right."

"So, it's true, talking darkspawn," said Dayeln in awe.

Faren rolled his eyes intended attention on the Hurlock. "Who is this 'mother'?"

"The Mother is the one that sent me, she that wished you to come. To here, this place." He then laid in closer. "I… here before you is the First, and I am bringing you a message. The Mother, she is not permitting you to further his plan, whether this you know or not. So she is sending you a gift." It held out its hand, and crushed a silvery-green orb. Light burst forth.

* * *

They were still in the swamp. Boats seemed to float in the air, and the trees occasionally shifted and changed. The Fade. Oghren and Nathaniel were looking about curiously. Faren looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Anders looked about ready to wet himself. Like him he realised that they were in the Fade.

"No!" The darkspawn howled. "We have come to the Fade as well? It cannot be this!"

Faren turned on him. "What have you done? I want answers!"

"As do I!" the First roared. "This was not as she said, I am betrayed!"

"I never could trust my mother either," Oghren said sympathetically.

"Now I am being trapped in the Fade with you! Ah, I am the fool!"

Daylen pulled out his staff and pointed it at the First. "We'll deal with you first, and the Mother later."

The First glared at them. "I am thinking the Mother, she cares not what happens to the First so long as the Grey Wardens are defeated." It gestured at the other darkspawn. "I will be leaving you to the Children. I will be finding my own path back into the world! Back to the Mother!"

It fled as the other darkspawn attacked.

Their attack wasn't the most impressive, but the Children were quite disturbing. Whenever they got close enough they latched onto them and began biting down on them and they had razor sharp teeth.

With the aid of Faren, and the other Wardens, Daylen had an easy enough time to kill them all.

Oghren smashed the last of the creatures to the ground with his axe. Then he looked around. His eyes went to a floating boat and widened. "Wait, what did that snarly bastard say? The Fade? We're in the Fade? That's where humans dream, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Daylen.

"Dwarves shouldn't be here. We don't dream. We sleep like the Stone!"

It wasn't the first time that a dwarf had been dragged into the Fade. Back during the Tower both Sereda and Faren had been dragged in to it. "Maybe you've been on the surface too long," he suggested

Oghren glared. "Explaining why bad things happen doesn't help. Bad things happen, you want them to stop." He gestured. "And what happens to my body while I'm here? Someone could outrage my modesty! What little's left of it!" He hit the dead darkspawn again. "Sod."

"I can't say I'm happy about the notion that I'm lying face down in the mud somewhere," Anders said.

"The Fade? We are actually in the Fade?" Nathaniel shook his head. "I thought only mages could enter the Fade?"

"Normally yes, but that darkspawn must view some powerful magic if was able to drag Faren and Oghren into it," said Daylen.

"Can you undo it?" Faren asked. "I mean we escape last time."

"The last time we were under the thrall of a sloth demon, this time I'm not so sure how we escape," said Dayeln.

"Looks I were doing a bit of exploring," said Faren.

* * *

Killing the desire demons didn't seem to do the trick. Neither did activating the runestones and killing the rage demons. Slowly, they made their way to towards the village. The gate was locked. For a moment, he debated adopting the golem form and simply smashing it open. Faren glanced at his comrades. Probably not the best idea. "Let's head around, see if we can find a way through."

Memories faded in and out as they walked through the manifestation of the swamp. Conversations that had taken place decades ago played out for them again. He was torn between gratitude and concern that the other had not manifested. It had not been able to enter the dreams of the others as he had, due to them being domains of particular demons and none inside calling to it.

He was glad that Daylen was here, he had more experience about the Fade then anyone here, except maybe Anders.

* * *

They soon came across a woman at some sort of grave. It looked like she was digging or maybe burying something, but she start when she saw them approach.

"You… you're not a spirit like everyone else. How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"This is where my grandfather's ashes are buried. I come to visit him often." She gestured at the cairn. "He was the last person to stay in Blackmarsh. Once he passed, there was nobody left in the village who remembered."

Daylen sighed. "You know this is the Fade, right?"

"This? Of course I know that. This isn't—" She ducked. "Oh no! They've come back again! Quick, come hide in the crypt!" She fled through a door.

They turned to see some walking corpses. It took them only a minute to dispatch the creatures. Faren went to the door. "So." He looked back at the others. "Demon?"

"Demon," Daylen nodded.

"Demon," Nathaniel said.

"Definitely a demon," Oghren said, touching his axe.

"She could be a legitimate damsel in…" Anders started to say, and then sighed. "Demon."

"Shall we?"

"And so you came. Fell into my little trap." She turned around. "Such wonderful creatures, you mortals. So full of yearnings. So full of hunger."

"A hunger demon, I doubt she's the keeper of this domain," Daylen whispered to Faren.

Faren got the same feeling. She wasn't intelligent enough to hold a domain. "Do you truly think you can defeat me?"

She looked them over. "Hmmm… You do outnumber me now, it's true. Clearly you mortals are not frail." She started walking backwards. "Very well. Let the baroness have you. I shall feed on whatever remains." She fled.

Faren turned to his companions and raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel. "Baroness?"

"Blackmarsh was ruled by an Orlesian baroness when it vanished," Nathaniel said. "I'm afraid I don't know any more than that. She disappeared as well."

"I'm guessing she's the one we need to stab then."

"Maybe, I would feel more comfortable if we knew more about this place," said Dayeln. "We should try entering the village, we may have a better understanding of what's going on."

"You scared off a hunger demon." Anders shook his head. "You actually scared away a hunger demon."

* * *

They soon met the guard guarding the front gates and he explained that it was the baroness that was the one that caused the entire village to vanish. Also, a spirit seen to be helping the villagers for some reason.

"A spirit come to protect them?" Nathaniel said as they entered. "Another demon?"

"Spirits are different than demons," said Daylen.

"How so?"

"They tend not to want to possess and slaughter mortals, to begin with." He shook his head. "Some of them are actually helpful."

Anders looked at the him. The man actually seemed fairly comfortable walking through the fade, and now he was talking as though he'd actually had encounters with spirits. "Have you actually known any spirits?"

"A couple."

"Really?" He blinked. "What kind?"

"Valour, among others. And I'm still not entirely sure what the Lady of the Forest was." He shrugged. "Let's find this protective spirit. If nothing else, it may be able to lead us to the demon."

* * *

It was quite easy finding the spirit, since he was working up an entire crowd at the gates of a mansion.

"The mansion will not protect you, fiend! Come out and face your crime!" The spirit appeared to be an armoured knight, armed with shield and sword.

A crowd surrounded him. "We aren't afraid of you any longer!" "The witch hides! Break down the door!"

The spirit held up a hand to forestall them. "Be cautious, my friends. The baroness has power within her lair, and she well knows it. We rush in at our peril." The spirit turned, and saw them. "And who comes now? More minions of the baroness? Or yet more helpless souls she has ensnared?"

Faren took a step forward. "We are Grey Wardens, brought here against our will."

The spirit was white, vaguely transparent. He made for a strange, and vaguely disturbing effect. Maybe he was just used to the other one. "I cannot say what a _'Grey Warden'_ is, but clearly you are a stranger. Perhaps it is a sign." The spirit's eyes glowed just slightly behind the slit in the helmet. "I am Justice. I have watched the place and seethed at the wrongs visited on these poor folk, and now I seek to aid them."

One of the villagers stepped forward. "Once, we lived in the real world, and the baroness ruled over us. She took our children and used their blood to work dark and evil magic."

Another stepped up behind her. "And when we burned down her mansion, she cast one final spell that brought our spirits here. We have been trapped ever since, still under her rule."

"This spirit knows the Fade," said Nathaniel. "If we help him, he might help us in turn."

Anders shook his head. "I think that since the baroness trapped these people here, that she's our best chance of getting out."

Daylen and Faren looked at one another. They were thinking the same thing, it was hard to trust someone who used forbidden magic and sacrifice children. If nothing else carrying her might be the key to returning them to the waking world.

"Tell me, stranger, will you help is in this righteous task?" the spirit asked. "Being a Grey Warden appears to make you an able sort, and thus your aid will be most welcome."

Faren looked at Daylen, who nodded. He then looked back at the spirit and said, "I would gladly help you."

"Then we have the numbers to challenge the baroness directly."

Oghren smashed a fist into his palm. "Ooh, a direct challenge. I like the sound of that. Less talk, more killing!"

Anders looked frightened. "They just said she was an evil, powerful witch! Do we really want to antagonise her?"

Faren looked at him. "We could defeat her and make her use her magic to help us."

"Hmm. Now there's a thought… all right. You've convinced me."

"My intention is to storm the gate," Justice said. "Are you ready?"

"We are."

"Good people, we take the battle directly to the witch!" Justice raised his fists triumphantly. "For too long have her crimes gone unpunished! Now is the time to reclaim your freedom!" He turned, and kicked the gate off its hinges.

The Baroness dressed in fancy clothes, and spoke with an Orlesian accent. Daylen could sense the evil from her on mile way, but what gave it away were the two ash wraiths on either side of her. "My, my. All that shouting outside and now you've finally decided to barge in? Without even a proper invitation?"

"Foul sorceress! You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice!" he demanded.

"Justice?" The woman actually sounded insulted. "Is that what you are calling it? What of their punishment, burning my home to the ground and me within it?"

"Because you were stealing our children! Using their blood to feed your vanity!"

"As was my due! You lived on my land, I your rightful ruler! Your blood was mine just as your lives are now."

Faren took a step forward, Daylen you how much he hated snotty nobles. "Their lives are not yours any longer!"

"What's this? The pathetic fools have actually managed to recruit yet more sympathisers?"

Justice stepped forward. "We are no longer alone, Baroness! Your reign ends here!"

She smirked. "As it happens, I am no longer alone either."

The First walked up behind her, and gazed down at them. "My path back across the Veil lies in victory over you and your new allies. Then the Mother will pay for her treachery!"

Daylen shook his head. "I figured you'd turn up again sooner or later."

It turned to the baroness. "We must be ending this! Now! The Grey Warden, it is more dangerous than you know!"

"Oh?" The Baroness gestured. "As you wish, creature. Slay them and you shall have the reward you requested."

Justice drew his sword. "Enough! The battle is joined!"

The ash wraiths fell before a combination of fire and ice from Daylen and Anders. The villagers dealt with the risen corpses, with the aid of Oghren and Nathaniel. Justice went straight for the Baroness. That left him with the First. It tried to summon its magic, and he sent a wave of his own energy to cancel the spell. It knocked the First off its feet entirely.

"No! You fool! Why haven't you defeated them?" the Baroness yelled.

"They are too much! It must be sending me back through the Veil! Now, before it is too late!"

"Oh, I will sunder the Veil all right! I'll send them all back! But you—your life is going to provide the power!"

The First wailed. "No! No!" The Baroness's magic wrapped around the creature, ripping its blood out as it screamed.

"Not again," Faren moaned as a bright light covered them.

* * *

Faren awoke and found himself in the waking world again and throw the others awoke as well. Aside from being muddy, they appeared none the worse for wear after their brief trip to the Fade.

And then Kristoff's corpse started moving. Nathaniel immediately reached for his bow, at once Faren held up a hand. He could sense… something. The corpse stood, and looked around in confusion. "What… where am I? What is happening?" It turned around. "No! This is the world of mortals, beyond the Veil! And this…" Its hand touched Kristoff's face. "This is a mortal body of flesh! I am trapped within!"

"This spirit of justice? How did you get here?"

"The witch sundered the Veil in her haste. All of us were drawn through. She has returned to this realm as well. Can you not feel it? The baroness is nearby."

"She must use powerful blood magic to create a tearing the Veil, but bringing us back here must in some sort of accident," said Daylen.

Faren drew his weapons. "We've defeated her once already."

"You misunderstand," the spirit shook Kristoff's head. The effect was disconcerting. "The baroness, she is not a mortal as you are or as were the villagers she kept trapped." He gestured angrily. "There was such a mortal, once, but now? That is a demon of pride. She assumed that role long ago to feed from the mortals she trapped. But here in your world, here she will be quite something else."

"She became an abomination," Daylen nodded. "If true we cannot allow her to walk free."

Faren nodded and looked at the spirit. "What do you propose, then?"

"The Veil is sundered, and the tears must be closed lest they continue to spill demons out into this world." He folded Kristoff's arms, then gestured. "I can alter your weapons for a time, allowing them to drive back the Fade's magic… but if we are to deal with the baroness, we must move swiftly."

* * *

It was a bit did disconcerting, attacking what was essentially just a strange shimmer in the air. But there attacks did make contact with something. Then a demon flowed out of it. Daylen sent the revenant back by blasting a powerful with a spell, then he then slammed his hammer right on top of it.

"How many more?" he asked Justice.

"I sense three," he replied. He pointed, and then began walking and like sheep they followed him.

* * *

They found her looking up at the remains of the manor. "So this is the world of mortals. How very dull it seems, so immutable and unchanging." She turned towards them, a triumphant smile on her face. "Yet… I am here! I have crossed the Veil! The spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this realm bow down before me!"

"That will not happen, demon," said Justice raised his mace.

"Ah. It seems I was not the only one to be drawn here. How very tiresome."

Faren shrugged. "Defeating you one more time won't be a problem."

"Is that so? We shall see, won't we?" Her form suddenly rippled and shifted, then began to grow, until before them stood the monstrous form of a pride demon. It snarled, then tore another hole in the veil to release more demons.

He swept his hammer at a shade, and started for the baroness. Justice moved alongside him, and shifted to flank. The Baroness turned its attention to the spirit, clearly believing it to be the greater threat.

It was a fatal mistake.

Daylen had transformed into a bear again and tackled the demon. While it tried to fend him off Nathaniel shot arrows into it eyes and Oghren began hacking away at its feet. Then with a combined attack from Justice and himself they manage to bring down the demon.

Justice stood over the body of the pride demon as it faded away. Anders began tending to Daylen, who had reverted back to human form and had taken quite a few injuries from the demon.

He approached the spirit. He turned to face him. "For what it is worth, thank you. I have fulfilled my vow. May the victims of that woman's madness rest in peace, wherever they have gone to now."

"What are you going to do now?"

The spirit considered for a moment, then shook his head unhappily. "I cannot simply return to the Fade." He lowered the mace. "There are memories within this poor man's mind. They are difficult to see, but…" The dead eyes widened. "He was a Grey Warden? He was… slain by the darkspawn, the one called the First?"

"The darkspawn are who the Grey Wardens fight."

"It seems I am at a loss. I know nothing of this world, and have only a few memories of this Grey Warden to draw from. I do not wish to die." The eyes met his. "What shall I do, mortal? You seem to be a creature of good character, and you are of this world. Can you advise me?"

Faren had to think for moment, it was true he was shorthanded and he could hardly let the spirit wander off aimlessly. Also he could hardly condemn a spirit that was only trapped because its compassion had led it to try to help others. "Join me. The body you inhabit belonged to a Grey Warden."

"You mean continue this mortal's mission? As a Grey Warden?" He considered. "It was a darkspawn who murdered this mortal most ignobly, and the ones that commanded it yet live. To avenge his death…" He nodded. "Yes, that would be a purpose." He gave a small bow. "Very well. I will join you, Grey Warden, if you will allow it."

"I will. Should I call you Kristoff, then?"

"I do not have a name, only a virtue to which I aspire. If I am to need a name, then use that. I am Justice. And for now, I am pleased to travel at your side, Grey Warden."

"Glad that's sorted," said Daylen as he approached them. "I'll head back to the Tower, they should know what transpired here." He then looked at Justice. "I might even be able to find a way to separate you from Kristoff."

Justice nodded. "I would appreciate it."

He then looked at Faren with great concern. "The First mentioned this _Mother_ , it sounds as if she is the source of these new darkspawn."

"Any idea who she is?" Faren inquired.

"Probably a broodmother," Daylen guessed. "But I would be wary these new darkspawn are nothing to sneeze about."

"We'll be careful," Faren assured.

"Then I wish you luck," he said.

He then transformed into a raven and flew off and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath a cavern, a broodmother, that had once been a human woman, laid their surrounded by Children. A hurlock slowly approached, cautiously.

"Mother…?" it said.

"It comes with sweet news, I hope?" she said in a half crazed voice. "Tell the Mother."

The hurlock look slightly nervous and backed away slowly. "The First, it is dead. The Grey Wardens are gone from the marsh."

"Wicked, wicked Wardens! They killed the First—killed him, cut out from the Mother's heart…" she sobbed.

The hurlock looked at her confused. "But… was it not the Mother who wished him dead?"

She sobbed once again. "Dead… no…" She then laughed maniacally. "Peace! I wished him peace! To find the song again… to hear the sweet call…" She then clenched her fists angrily. "We are all lost. But the day will come when the silence ends, even for me."


	5. Defending the Land

They soon return to the Vigil and found a woman standing there. The moment she saw Justice she ran up to him.

"Kristoff! Oh, thank the Maker!"

"I fear you are mistaken, mortal." Justice glanced at Faren.

The woman's face grew concerned. "Kristoff? Why are you…?" She got closer, and her eyes widened with shock and horror. "What has happened?"

This was not going to be easy, but she had to know.

"Perhaps you should calm down," said Faren remembering that Keenan had said Kristoff had been married, and had sent for his wife shortly after settling in at the Vigil.

She shook her head at him. "Calm down? Calm down?"

Justice tried to help. "Your husband is gone, and I inhabit his body now. His death will be avenged, I assure you."

It had something less than a calming effect on the woman. "Avenged? You've desecrated his body! How dare you?"

Justice shook his head. "It was not intentional. There was—"

She glared at Justice, then pushed her way past Faren and ran. "Get away from me!"

Faren turned towards Justice. The spirit was shaking his head, his face confused. "This body has memories of this woman. Aura is her name. I did not know she would come."

"Poor woman," he said. This is not how you want to explain her husband's condition. "It must be a shock to learn like this."

"I must rectify this, somehow." Justice paced, hands twitching slightly. "Intentionally or not, I have done this woman a great disservice."

Faren nodded. "Where would we even look for her?"

"My memories suggest her home is in Amaranthine. It will prey on me if we do not seek her out. There must be something that can be done to assuage her pain! Something!"

"I'll see what I can do." He had to give her some sort of compensation, especially since she made the trip by herself.

"The darkspawn call our attention, but should we get the chance to seek her out, I would be grateful."

* * *

Unsurprisingly he found Oghren in the dinner pavilion having some drinks. He looked at when he saw Faren approaching him.

"Hey, Commander. We need to talk," he said placing his tankard down.

"'Talk?'" he said as he sat down opposite him. "Am I in trouble now?"

"Is my axe bursting your chest?" Oghren asked. "No? Then you're not in trouble. It's something else. Dreams. You get them?" He nodded. "This is a Grey Warden thing? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Faren waved his hand dramatically. "You're Oghren! Fearless! You eat nightmares for breakfast!"

"This particular dream put me right _off_ my breakfast," he muttered. "In my dream, I saw one of those bloated, vomit-smeared broodmothers, and it had Hespith's face… You remember Hespith, don't you?"

It was hardly going to be something to forget, she did after all nearly led them to that doom when they were searching for Branka for King Bhelen.

"Branka was there and whispered 'It's time,' and Hespith screamed and a thousand darkspawn burst from her…" Oghren continued.

Faren just stared at him. "That's… strange."

"You're telling me. The darkspawn surrounded me and started talking… asking me if I would like lemon in my tea… And could I please teach them to read and write, and one of them kept repeating: 'Where's the baby?' That's when I woke up."

Faren just sat there in silence for a brief moment. "I think you've got too much on your mind."

Oghren laughed. "Usually they accuse me of the opposite. Thanks are listening, Commander."

* * *

Anders was in the library doing a bit of studying and that's when he noticed the Commander walking in. He waved him over, because he got quite a few questions to ask.

"So what would you do with you didn't have to be a Grey Warden?" he asked.

The Commander frowned, it was clear that he had never been asked that question before. He then looked about Anders and said, "I'd leave. There's plenty to do elsewhere."

Anders nodded. "That's what I thought." He then sighed remembering his days at the Circle. "I've never liked the idea of being trapped somewhere, to be honest. It reminds me of the Circle. After my seventh escape attempt, you'd think they'd have given me credit for trying."

In truth while the mages did have full control of the circle they still had the Templars around and not all of them were happy with the arrangement. Irving did his best to keep the peace, but sometimes he had to bend to the will the Templars if the evidence was absolute.

The Commander stared at him. " _Seven_ escape attempts?"

Anders smiled. "I got very good at escaping the tower. Just never at staying escaped. Until now, I suppose." He then began to reminisce at those happy memories in the tower. "You know, there is one thing I missed about the tower. My cat."

"You had a cat?" said the Commander.

He began to reminisce about Mr. Wiggums. "Mr. Wiggums. He wasn't my cat. He was the tower's mouser, but took a liking to me. There were days when that stupid cat was the only person I saw. Except for it not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums."

The Commander frowned. "Why 'poor Mr. Wiggums'?"

"He became possessed by rage demon—but he _did_ take out three Templars. I was never more proud." He then raises hand pretending to have a goblet in it. "A toast to Mr. Wiggums. May he forever eat mice in the Fade."

He knows the Commander was giving him a troubled look. It was apparently clear that, he had somehow disturbed him a great deal and made a mental note not to mention Mr. Wiggums ever again to.

* * *

After having the disturbed talk with Anders, Faren found Justice going through Kristoff things. Apparently he was able to sense him entering, because he didn't turn around when he talked, "This is the Chester belongings once owned by the man whose body I now inhabit. His essence lingers upon these objects like dust."

Faren was slightly troubled, that this was pretty much the first time he had witnessed a spirit in the waking world. "You can feel it?"

"I can even hear it whispering his name into the ether," he said. He then turn around and looked at him. "In the Fade, nothing outlives the spirit that created it. Here everything does. This world has fingerprint on top of fingerprints, witnesses to be long dead."

Faren couldn't even imagine what Justice was experiencing and was afraid that he might go mad. "Isn't that a little distracting?"

Justice shook his head. "To be surrounded by such beauty is a gift, not an inconvenience." He then looked down at his hands and then back to Faren. "The man who owned these things was a Grey Warden like yourself, yes? We intend to avenge him?"

Faren crossed his arms and nodded. "If we can avenge him, we will."

"Good." Justice continue to look at his hands and clenched them. "These darkspawn are a cancer within the heart of this world." He then sighed. "But there's nothing that can be done just yet, is there? A world so full of beauty the beauty goes overlooked. I must see it with different eyes."

* * *

Faren found Nathaniel was staring at a portrait of a woman, he turned his head and saw him approaching him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Funny. Considering all the things that have been taken, it figures this would still be here."

Faren looked to the portrait then to him. "Let me guess—your mother?"

"Good guess. That's her." He closed his eyes as if reliving a terrible memory. "My father _hated_ my mother. He only dragged this painting out when my grandmother visited… which was not often. I'd be paraded before her like a soldier on inspection, and she would pick over every flaw while Father waited his turn."

Faren looked at Nathaniel with sympathy. He thought he had a rough live with his mother. "Then what's the painting doing up there?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "I've no idea. Maybe one of your Grey Wardens needed it to cover up a hole?" He then looked back at the painting. "A shame, really. Is a good painting. She was never that pretty." He then turned his back on the painting and walked off. "Anyway, someone should take this down. I think it's staring at me…"

* * *

Varel was waiting for him in the great hall. "Commander. The lords of Amaranthine have come to swear fealty to you and the Grey Wardens. These were Arl Rendon Howe's vassals. Now they will be yours."

"What do I need to know about them?" Faren asked.

"Some of these lords bore Rendon no love, but others had their prospects ruined with his demise." He sighed. "Tread carefully, Commander."

* * *

Varel's voice echoed from the stone walls. "Lord and ladies, I present the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine."

"Commander," said a lord that dropped to his knees.

He stepped to Varel's side, and pretended he was Sereda. "Our differences are many, but our cause is one."

He had very little experience with nobility he didn't know if they actually were inspired by his speech or were hiding it very well. One thing was certain, he would have to tread carefully when dealing with them.

Varel then spoke up. "Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, as is old custom, you have the honour of beginning."

"I promise that I, Bann Esmerelle, will be faithful to the arl in matters of life, limb, and earthly honour. Never will I bear arms against him or his heirs. So I say in the sight of the Maker."

He had one slight advantage, working in the Carta he was able to detect a liar when he saw one.

The second to step forth was the man who had knelt. "I promise that I, Lord Eddelbrek…"

And the rest of the ceremony carried on like that.

"And so the ceremony is complete." He sighed with relief, who knew introducing to nobility could be so tiring.

"Long live the Warden-Commander," Lord Eddelbrek yelled. A few voices weakly echoed him. He made a mental note of the ones that turned away. Esmerelle was among them.

* * *

He made his way down to Eddelbrek.

"Honoured to meet you, Warden-Commander. You come to us during desperate times," said Eddelbrek.

"Not more about your precious farms, Eddelbrek."

"Some in our arling do not have the comfort of city walls. On the plains, the situation is dire!" said another noble.

"What seems to be the problem?" Faren asked.

Eddelbrek turned to him. "As we feast, the peasants on our lands are starving or worse."

"The city's defenses are more important, Eddelbrek."

"There may be wheat in the silos now, but if the farmers die, where will you get your food?"

He held up a hand to forestall the argument. "I will send the soldiers wherever they are most needed."

"Then I pray to the Maker that your choices are wise," Lord Eddelbrek said, before turning to continue the argument with the other man.

How did Sereda do it?

* * *

Anders leaned on a column, watching the proceedings. He'd only known his commander for short time, but he was fairly confident the dwarf was trying very hard not to just kill everyone in the room. A few of the nobles were treating him with considerable respect, bordering on hero worship. The rest looked like they were about to send him to go fetch their tea.

He caught Faren's eye. "It's good to be arl, right? The bowing, the social climbers who'd do anything to get ahead." He waggled his eyebrows. "If you see any stray damsels in distress, send them my way."

"Didn't you get your fill two days ago?"

"Who, me?" He grinned, and then snapped his fingers. "Sir Tamra over there has something important to speak to you about."

Faren nodded and walked back into the fray. Anders shook his head then glanced at Nathaniel. Nathaniel's arms were folded, it looked like that he was in two minds about the Commander wasn't sure which mind he should follow.

Oghren belched. At least the dwarf knew how to have a good time.

* * *

Sir Tamra nodded as he approached. "Warden-Commander." She smiled, but it did not quite meet her eyes. She was afraid. And… not of him. "We've all heard so much about you. So many good things, unbelievable things." She looked around, and lowered her voice a little. "But many of your deeds cost people here a chance at great advancement. So many fortunes were deeply intertwined with the old arl. Some nobles here… they seek to end your dominion over them."

Faren was an exam surprised by this news. "This much I've gathered already."

"Perhaps you do not know the full extent of their determination. I've had… occasion to intercept some of their missives. They are cryptic things. Any individual message is unintelligible. But together they form a pattern. They mean to end you before you can begin. A deadly coalition."

"A conspiracy to murder me? I'm flattered," he joked.

"I wouldn't take this matter seriously, Warden. They know of your capabilities—and they're spending a fortune to see their aims fulfilled. Given a few days, I can retrieve the messages. I would've brought them tonight. But… I didn't know if warning you would be wise." She sighed. "I've much to lose and precious little to gain. Farewell. We will meet again soon."

He watched as she left and began to understand how the dwarven nobles felt, much to his annoyance.

* * *

Varel leaned towards him and murmured quietly, "let me know if you want the nobles cleared out. Uh, if you want the ceremony to end, I mean."

He wanted it to end half an hour ago, but it needed to play out. As much as he wanted there were certain things you want to discuss with Varel. "Eddelbrek said we're not defending the farmlands."

"Eddelbrek speaks truly, sir. But things are dire," Varel sighed. "He and Bann Esmerelle both contest the deployment of soldiers. But we don't have enough men. It's a matter of what you want to protect. The city? The land? Trade?"

Ideally they should try to protect them all. "Let's do our best to protect them all."

"As you wish."

"I've heard of a conspiracy against me."

"Do you know the conspirators? The right of high justice is yours, and treachery is a capital offense."

There was a problem, he didn't know the conspirators. "Sir Tamra doesn't know. She's bringing some evidence."

"She's a sly one, Sir Tamra. But knowledgeable about such things," Varel sighed. "Better to be a touch paranoid than turning up face down in a ditch. To proceed, we'd need strong proof. And that'll be hard to gather. There are options. Some I would not recommend; they could turn the nobles fierce."

He really had to consider what the others would do. Sereda, Theron and Daylen would no doubt wait until the conspirators show their hand. Kallian would probably take these measures, but there again she will probably wouldn't be the best role model. As for Elissa, he had no idea, but knowing her she would probably go with the majority. "Let them try to trap me. Better men have tried."

Varel chuckled. "Loghain and half the kingdom tried to stop you last time. I suppose there's little to worry about. Anything else?

He shook his head. He had enough of sodding politics. "The ceremony has gone on long enough, Seneschal."

"Clear the hall; the commander has business to attend to!"

* * *

After spending two hours with the nobility, Faren decided to wander around and came to a stop when he saw Oghren walking slowly backwards.

"Oghren?" he frowned.

Oghren jump to the sound of his voice. "W-who's there?"

"What now?" Faren moaned.

Oghren looked around nervously. "I was… uh, I was trying to keep my nose to the dust, watching out for… the sechleets." Faren just stared at him, he had never heard of schleets before. "One of the lads here told me about the schleets… said they're common in Ferelden. They… they lie on the ground, looking like ordinary pairs of pants, until you turn around. That's when they… strike."

Faren did his best to suppress his laughter. "Oh, those schleets."

"Right! Right, you heard of them!" he said fearfully. "Pants that eat your eyeballs! After the done with you, they just… wander off on their unnatural pant-legs."

Faren was find it very hard not to laugh. "Oh, you haven't been told the best part?"

"Best part?" Oghren said fearfully.

He then laughed. "They're not real."

Oghren stamped his foot in frustration. "Uh… sod. Come on, I've been on the service less than two years. I don't know what's up here!" Faren stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow. In only took about thirty seconds for Oghren to realise that Faren had been on the surface roughly the same time. He then grumbled in frustration. "That Jacob's gonna get it when I get my hands on him."

Faren shook his head laughing as Oghren stumped of no doubt looking for Jacob.


	6. The Wraith's Vengeance

Sergeant Maverlies found him. "Commander, the men cleared the rubble. You'll have to see what they found for yourself."

She led the Wardens down the tunnel, to a darkspawn constructed staircase. Voldrik was waiting for them.

"Here we are," he said as he reached the edge. "Look at her."

"I knew it led to the Deep Roads. I could smell it," siad Voldrik as he knelt and examined the stairs. "It looks safe enough to climb down. Find a way to stop the darkspawn from coming back this way."

"Good luck," Sergeant Maverlies added.

* * *

A strange, glowing, obviously magical apparatus. Containing a demon no doubt and for a change no one was activating it.

"Dead end?" Nathaniel asked.

Faren nodded. "Perhaps that other cave-in we noticed."

"Why are we clearing the cave in instead of caving more things in?" Anders asked.

"Because there are at least eight different paths down here, and they must converge past this point," Nathaniel said.

"Aye, best to hold them off in one area," said Oghren. He then stopped as he moved closer to one wall. "Commander, look at this."

Faren moved towards him, and examined the edge. "It's a door."

"There must be some way too…"

They both sighed and looked back at the apparatus.

* * *

He stepped away from the dead ogre, withdrew his hammer, and looked at the strange mechanism on the wall. Nathaniel turned towards him to say something, and the man's eyes suddenly went wide as he reached for his bow. Faren immediately rolled to the side, narrowly escaping the ogre's fist slamming down where he'd been standing a moment before.

"It got back up!" Oghren yelled.

"It's possessed by a demon!" Anders yelled back.

Faren tried to go for his hammer, and then had to roll out of the way again. The ogre turned faster than he would have expected, and he narrowly dodged a blow from the things other fist. Oghren smashed his axe into the back of the thing's legs. It staggered forward, then kicked its leg out backwards, sending Oghren flying. Faren went for his hammer again, and the ogre grabbed at him. He threw himself backwards, and the thing's fingertips brushed by close enough to just touch his armour. His back hit the wall, and the thing grinned at him as it came in for another blow.

He kicked off the wall and rolled, going between the thing's legs. The thing turned to give chase, and Nathaniel caught it in the eye with an arrow. It dropped.

They stood there for a minute, weapons in hand. "Is it dead?" Oghren asked, getting to his feet.

"Anders?"

"I… think so"" Anders frowned. "Someone should go poke it with a stick, just to be sure. I nominate Oghren."

"Throw a spell at it before I throw you at it," Oghren grunted.

Anders nodded and threw a small fireball at it. There was the acrid odor of roast darkspawn, and it failed to react. "Yep, it's dead."

"Not the first time," Oghren grumbled."

"Nice shot," Faren told Nathaniel.

"Thank you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Voldrik and Sergeant Maverlies walked down the corridor.

"Commander, the ancestors favour us indeed. This is a dwarven barrier door." Voldrik caressed the mechanism. "Before old Kal'Hirol fell, she nearly had it complete. Only the mechanism needs work." He sighed. "If they'd only had a bit more time to finish, Orzammar wouldn't be all alone."

"Can you finish what Kal'Hirol began?"

"Won't take me long to fix up the mechanism. Poor sods were nearly done."

Half an hour later, Voldrik had fixed the mechanism and the doors began to close.

"This is proper dwarven engineering. You stand back now," Voldrik warned. They watched as about three heavy door slammed shut sealing the entire tunnel. "Should buyers a few years, a decade if we're lucky."

"That'll give us time to devise a more permanent solution," said Sergeant Maverlies.

Faren nodded. "Let's go back to the keep."

"Of course."

* * *

Faren soon learned that there were certain things that needed to be done, like trying to find some proper granite for the keeps wall so that Voldrik could reinforce them. Also, Wade practically begged him to assist him with creating fine works of art with any rare materials he might find.

After his talk with Wade, he found the dwarf that practically blew up his keep setting some sort of store. The dwarf looks half-crazy which deeply concerned Faren immensely and was beginning to worry if this dwarf would blow up the keep or something.

"Your arranged quite the welcome for us, didn't you, Commander!" He laughed. "Not that I mind—gave me the chance to do some proper testing."

"You're the one who blew up those darkspawn, right?"

"Oh, kind of you to notice. Aye, that was my work." He gave a half bow. "The name is Dworkin Glavonak. Some call me Dworkin 'the Mad'. That don't ruffle my beard, though. You have to be a little made in my line of research."

"Did you invent these explosives?" He'd seen some used to seal tunnels. It was incredible. Cut a hole in the rock, put in a little cylinder, then run like hell as a mountain comes down. If it was such a shame that in had these back at Ostagar.

"I developed these particular formulations, but it's the qunari who perfected the art. That just gets in my craw. Sullen, ashen-skin giants shouldn't be allowed to outsmart dwarves." Dworkin shrugged. "So I've been conducting experiments on lyrium sand and other volatile ingredients."

Faren looks quite interested. "Is there any way I can help?"

"If you've a mind to, aye. We used up all the explosives on those darkspawn. I can make more, but I'm out of lyrium sand. Lyrium dust is all over the place, but that's too fine." He gestured at some of the blue substance on the workbench. "Dust's good for fuses, but not the 'boom' I'm looking for. With real lyrium sand, I can set the lads to work."

Faren nodded. "We'll talk later." He then looked back at him with slight concern and added, "Don't blow yourself up."

"I'll be careful," he assured and then bit his lip. "Careful-ish."

* * *

He wandered around the keep and suddenly came across a cat licking its paws. He remembered how Anders had mentioned about Mr. Wiggums and while he found that his fixation with cats was strange, he needed to make and feel more at home.

Anders caught it almost out of reflex. Then he blinked. "Oh! Look at the cute little kitty!" It meowed at him adorably. "He looks like Mr. Wiggums—" He sighed. "But I don't know if I should keep him. We got into some dangerous scraps."

He had a point, a cat will be in danger when facing again say army of self-aware darkspawn.

"He can stay at the keep, then."

"I suppose…" A cat. He had a cat. Of his own. His Commander had fought Templars for him. And then given him a cat. His own cat. "Well, I'll keep him just for a while. Until I find somewhere safer. Is that okay with you, kitty?" He was going to need a pillow, and a collar, and some mackarel. "I'll call you Ser Pounce-a-lot! You can stay in my pack. Just for a little while, yes." He tucked the kitten carefully into the wide pocket in his robes. It curled into a ball, and started to purr loudly.

Faren shook his head and was about to make is leave, but Anders stopped him. "Wait, I've been meaning to ask. I know enough about Templars to know that you're using their techniques, but you're a dwarf."

Faren turned and looked at him. "I learned from King Alistair, when we were on the road together, he was once a Templar himself you know."

Anders sighed. "And I really like that guy."

"He wasn't ordained into the Order, but he knew enough to teach me without using lyrium and it has come in handy in more than one occasion," said Faren. "Anyway, we head back to Amaranthine, you coming?"

"Oh, yes. Yes sir." His own room. His own cat. The ability to walk openly down the street and breathe free air. So what if there were a few darkspawn?

* * *

They were walking towards the gate when Nathaniel quickened his pace. An elderly elf was walking towards the hastily erected structures serving as housing. "Samuel? Groundskeeper Samuel? Is that you?"

The elf turned around. "Who…?" He stepped backwards in surprise, and then a warm smile crossed his face. "Maker's breath, if it isn't little Nate! I'd know that face anywhere!"

"Groundskeeper, I'm overjoyed that you stayed on." A note of desperation entered Nathaniel's voice. "Please, do you know how my brother died?" He swallowed. "And my sister? I…" His voice hitched just slightly. "I was in the Free Marches."

"Your brother died in the war, but Lady Delilah…" Samuel put a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "Don't you know? She isn't dead, son, not that I know of. Last I heard, she married a storekeep in Amaranthine. Don't know which one. Poor girl."

His sister was alive. After seeing Adria, he hadn't dared hope… But his sister was alive. "Did you hear that? My sister's alive!"

The Commander frowned. "Why did you think she was dead?"

Nathaniel sighed. "I knew about my mother, and I heard my brother might be dead. I suppose… I just assumed that Delilah was dead, too." He turned to the man effectively owned him. "Could we ask around the shops, next time we're in Amaranthine?"

"We could take a look, yes." The Commander nodded.

"Thank you. I would be interested to know just what happened to her." And to learn the truth.

* * *

The moment they entered into the city the Commander went straight to the market. Nathaniel followed. The past few days had been… interesting. He still hated the man friends, but he was starting to rethink killing them. The man was the best chance they had to deal with the darkspawn. And he no longer really cared for his odds. He scanned the market, and stopped short.

"Delilah? Is that really you?"

She turned to him, and her face lit up. "Nathaniel! I had feared the worst!"

They stood there for a moment, hugging. He looked at her. Her fine silk gowns were nowhere to be seen. In fact, she was dressed rather like a peasant. "Times must have been hard, Delilah." The Vigil was in a state, but… they could find a place for her, and the Commander had been reasonable enough. "But you can do better than this. Come back to the estate until we find somewhere else." He had friends still, in the Free Marches.

"What?" She laughed. "Oh, Nathaniel! I didn't marry Albert out of desperation. I adore him!" She gestured. "I was so glad to get away from Father's evil—this life is so much better."

He blinked. "Father's evil? Isn't that overstating things a little? He got caught up in politics…"

"You weren't here. You didn't see what he did, Nathaniel." She shook her head. "I had to beg forgiveness to Queen Elissa for what he did to her family. What he did was… terrible. Fortunately she was quite forgiving and didn't blame me for what he did." She had herself and shuddered slightly. "You want the culprit who destroyed our family? It was him, without question."

"I… had no idea."

"Of course you did. But you always worshipped father, right from when you were a little boy." She took his hand. "Come, brother. Let us sit and catch up a bit, shall we?"

He looked over his shoulder, at the man who had killed his father. Faren nodded, and gestured for him to go. He followed Delilah into her house.

* * *

While Nathaniel was having catching up with Delilah, Faren made his way to find the merchant Mervis to discuss about his missing caravans.

He found the Mervis not too far away from the market. "Warden-Commander! Thank the Maker you're finally here. I was afraid our messages never got through to you!"

"Are you Mervis?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming to the guild. We need your help." He spread his hands. "Our caravans are being attacked. The wagons are burned to ashes, and there... there have been no survivors." He shuddered. "It's gotten worse lately. People from the neighboring villages have found guards torn limb from limb and left in the village square."

It sounded like a straightforward problem which only meant that it was going to get complicated fast. "This needs to stop, immediately."

Mervis smiled and nodded. "Yes. That much is clear." He gestured towards the road. "Whatever it is, it's completely crippled trade between Amaranthine and Denerim. No one wants to travel the road through the Wending Wood. Can the Grey Wardens help at all?"

"I will investigate it immediately," he assured. Well, as soon as they finish their business in Amaranthine.

"Oh, Maker bless you and watch over you. If you can stop the killings, the Merchant's Guild will make a hefty donation to your organization. You have my promise."

* * *

Faren escorted justice towards the Chantry, but he stopped to look at the statue of Andraste.

"Curious," he said he examined the statue. "This man I inhabit once worshipped this woman, her and the one they call the Maker." He then looked at him. "Do you believe in this Maker as he did?"

Faren shook his head. "Of course not, I'm a dwarf, we worship the Stone."

Justice frowned. "In the Fade, some spirits believe a creator gave us life and separated us from this world. But do they believe that only because they see the Maker in the dreams of mortals? So much of the Fade is created by spirits desperate to emulate your kind."

Faren looked at him curiously. "You mean the spirits don't know?"

"Many do not care. Demons live in the moment, but those of us who seek something greater… we wonder." He then looked down at the city. "Here, you can be certain that what ears has always been. Is that not comforting?"

Faren nodded. "Yes, I guess it would be, in comparison."

"Faith requires structure and belief. In the Fade, we have neither." He then looked back at Faren. "I see why the demons are so eager to pass through the Veil. It is something to consider."

* * *

They ended in the Chantry and found a praying at the altar. He stood back slightly to allow Justice to approach. And hoped the woman wouldn't raise an alarm.

"Aura. Please do not be alarmed. I do not wish to frighten you."

Tear tracks stained her face. "You. You are the…" Her voice hitched. "In my husband's body."

Justice's voice was gentle. "I am a spirit of Justice. I meant your husband no harm. I would ease your distress, had I the power."

"I… knew, when he left, that this could happen. He told me. His father died a Grey Warden, too."

"Tell me, is there anything I can do for you? Tell me and I will do it."

She drew a deep breath. "Avenge him, spirit. I will wait for his ashes a little longer, if that means that whoever did this to him will pay." She laid her hand on the spirit's shoulder.

He looked at it, then back to her. "The darkspawn. Yes, I understand."

Faren took a step forward. "I have a friend who is attempting to separate him from your husband's body"

Aura nodded and walked away. He watched her go. Justice shook his head. "And she is gone. Did I…" He turned to Faren. "Do the right thing?"

Faren, didn't know if there was a correct or wrong answer, but he did do his best. "I think so, yes."

"She loved this man a great deal, and he loved her. I…" Justice considered his words for a moment. "Envy what they had. I must think on this more. But another time. Thank you for bringing me here"

Faren stopped to speak with the Revered Mother, and passed her a small pouch of coins. She nodded. "I will see that she is cared for."

"Thank you." He left to catch up to the spirit.

* * *

He found them emerging from outside the Chantry. There were so many thoughts going through his head. With what Delilah had told him… He and Fergus Cousland had been friends, once and she was friends with Elissa Cousland. Fergus had been one of the few that had written to him when he was in the Free Marches. To think that his father had murdered his friend's family was unthinkable.

"She said she wants me to come back, once all this is done. Meet her husband." He smiled. "She's due by the spring." He was going to be an uncle. He met his commander's eyes. "She seems happy. She said Father deserved to die. I still can't believe it."

"You don't believe her?"

"I thought he had his reasons. It was a war, for Andraste's sake." Even if he had his reasons, the scope of what he'd done… Delilah had not pulled her punches when she'd told him what happened. He shook his head. Could he have influenced his father down a different path? "Before I went to the Free Marches, he was never… how could he have changed so much?"

"It's not your fault, Nathaniel."

"What if I'd never left? I didn't have much choice, but still…" He sighed. "I wish I'd known some of this sooner. I feel like such a fool." He shook his head. "Now, please… let's get back to our business. I need to think."

He could tell the Commander was still look at him as he looked at the front of the Chantry, but he didn't care. He sighed. "It figures, actually."

He thought he'd spoken quietly, but the dwarf heard him. "What does?"

"There used to be another statue here." He gestured to the marks on the ground. "It was of Byron Howe, my great-uncle. He died in the rebellion, helping King Maric reclaim his throne. Yet his statue is gone. All because of what my father did."

"That's a shame," said the Commander sincerely.

"It's truly is." He nodded. His gaze went to the Chantry's facade. "There's a long line of heroes in my family. The Howes have been around since Calenhad. Now it's all gone." He clenched his fists. "Curse my father and his idiot ambition. He lost everything for us, didn't he?"

"It's up to you to turn that around."

There was a challenge in those words. And… A quiet confidence. Nathaniel felt himself smile. "Not too much pressure, right?" He shrugged. "I wonder what happened to the old statue. Likely propping up the side of the chantry or something. Poor Arl Byron. Ah, statues are for pigeons. I don't want to look at it."

"Nathaniel, I'm a—" He caught himself, "I was a casteless and let me tell you nugs and rats were treated with more respect than us. It was all because of one ancestor in my family, but I was able to change that around and I got a statue, though there aren't any pigeons in Orzammar. If I can do it, so can you."

Nathaniel was deeply touched by those words and smiled. "I appreciated."


	7. The Righteous Path

Following the directions that Mervis gave them they found themselves in the Wending Woods in the moment they turned the corner they found bandits along with some burn in caravans.

The bandits saw them at once and they began to panic, but before they could draw their weapons jumping out of a nearby tree was a man with a hood over his head. He landed behind one of the bandits and snapped his neck and then flung a dagger at an archer and when the third bandit tried to strike him down with his sword, he pulled his own sword and its sliced right through the sword and the bandits head.

"Quick work," said Nathaniel.

"I hope he's on our side," said Anders.

"This mortal is certainly impressive," Justice noted.

Faren looked at the sword and recognised it as Starfang. This could only mean that the man with the hood was Theron Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden.

"Wolf?" said Faren.

"It's been a long time, old friend," said Theron as he lowered his hood.

"A Dalish?" said Nathaniel, looking slightly concerned.

"Bah, that's not your normal Dalish," said Oghren cheerfully. "That there lad is the Hero of Fereldan."

Nathaniel and Anders looked at one another then back to Theron, who simply just stood there.

"I would rather you call me Theron," he insisted. He then looked at Oghren. "I see you joined."

"Ha, I couldn't let some wood elf trump the great Oghren."

Theron shook his head. "I see you haven't changed."

"What are you doing here, Wolf?" Faren asked as he wandered over towards him. "I thought you went with Leliana to Orlais?"

"I did, I even met a friend of hers, but once word got back of new darkspawn I came back at once," said Theron as he examined the bodies of the bandits.

"I take it from your expression that there are darkspawn nearby," said Faren grimly.

"Indeed, but the over that bridge," said Theron gesturing to a bridge not too far away.

"At least we took down those bandits," said Oghren. "At least now the caravan can receive journey to the keep, more or less."

"Less actually," said Theron.

"Do you mean?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because the merchant guards that were paid to defend the caravan could easily dealt with these fools," said Theron.

"He's right," Faren nodded. "Could it be the darkspawn?"

"It's possible, but my gut is telling me that something else is afoot."

"Then its weapons ready," said Faren. He then looked at Theron. "You coming with?"

"Like you could stop me."

* * *

They made their way over the bridge and that once they saw a bandit came running towards them. "Out of my way! I need to get out of here!"

"What's wrong? Can we help?" Theron asked moved to block his retreat.

"No!" cried the bandit. The man ducked and tried to hide behind Oghren, peering out to look back up the path.

"Who's after you?" Faren asked.

"The elf?" he cried. "She makes the trees come alive! All we wanted was some easy money from the caravans, but—"

The tree leaves rustled as the wind shifted. He gave a plaintive wail. "Maker help me! She's here! Got to get away." He shoved Nathaniel aside and ran.

Roots and branches shot out of the ground on the bluff above them, and then vanished, revealing a Dalish woman. She glared down at them, but start when she saw Theron. "I recall you from the last gathering of the clans," she said. "Your keeper is Marehari, is she not?"

Theron took a step forward. "She was when I left. I haven't seen my clan for while."

"I see…" she said looking down. "I… understand. I was with our Keeper Illshae, when she spoke to Marehari. I am Velanna." She then began to study the area. "Watch your back around these parts; there are darkspawn, and the shem settlements do not look kindly on the Dalish."

Theron frowned. "So why haven't you left?"

"I have a score to settle with the shems who march through as though the woods were theirs," she said bitterly.

Theron looked at the others and then back to Velanna. "What score?"

"They stole my sister and likely sold to merchants. I will not rest until I have her back," she yelled at the top of her voice. "You should go. I have no quarrel with you and I would hate for that to change." The branches and roots enveloped her again, and she vanished.

"I think we may have found the problem," said Nathaniel.

"Indeed, but I have a feeling that this problem goes a lot deeper than we believe," said Theron.

Anders leaned down towards Faren. "Does he always talked like that?"

Faren shrugged. "Pretty much."

"There he is planning to jump that elven woman," Oghren laughed.

Theron glared down at him. "I don't jump on anyone."

"Well, you practically jumped on Leliana when you first met," Faren reminded.

Theron then turned his gaze onto him.

"We should seek justice for those the elf have killed," said Justice firmly.

Theron turned on the spirit. "We should at least investigate."

"You're the elf, you lead us," said Faren gesturing to the road.

* * *

Talking Alamarri statues. Probably a good thing Daylen had left earlier, or they'd have been there all day. Or he'd have insisted on hauling them back to the Vigil. He hoped they did find their rest.

"Why are trees attacking us?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because Velanna has possessed them with demons," said Theron.

"Never mind about the bloodied trees, we need to stop this elf and killing anyone else," said Faren firmly.

"You're standing in my dirt."

They all turned to see a woman in mage robes glaring at them, her arms folded.

"I'm sorry?"

She gestured at him. "Don't be sorry. Just move." Faren stepped off the patch of bare earth. "That dirt was specially prepared for my plants. I only have to find the seeds now. It's just a matter of time, I'm sure."

He sighed. "Are you Ines, the botanist?"

She actually smiled. "You've heard of me then? Read one of my books, have you?""

Faren shook his head. "Wynne told me to find you."

"She best not want me to teach slack-jawed apprentices again. She used to pester Uldred about his 'duty' to the apprentices when he just wanted to be left alone. No wonder he went crazy and tried to kill everyone."

"She said the College of Magi needed a voice of reason." Clearly, mages defined 'reason' differently than the rest of the world.

"Hmmm. It's been some time since the College was called together. Why now? No…" She shook her head. "I can't go. Not yet." She set her jaw. "I'm not leaving till I get the seeds of the northern prickleweed. I've been here too long to just give up."

Faren pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers tiredly. "If I find the seeds for you, will you go to Cumberland?"

She described the plant. It took them the better part of half an hour and a bunch of trees nearly killed them again, but they found it. Wynne owed him.

Ines was at least grateful. She actually cooed over the seeds. The prickleweed was apparently one of the few plants that could grow in blight infested lands, and helped recover the land. Ines practically forced a bunch of poultices and a sheaf of notes on them before taking her leave. And they'd found some black granite. Not a total loss then.

"Let's go find this crazy Dalish woman and get out of the woods."

"Indeed, we need to find the source of her rage," said Theron.

* * *

They climbed up the hill towards an ancient ruin and found the Dalish camper ransacked. The weapons were just lying around, as if they'd been discarded at random. Fareb exchanged a glance with Nathaniel. The archer bent to look at tracks, and then shook his head.

"This looks like a Dalish camp," said Oghren. "Think they are hiding, watching us?"

"They're dead," said Theron, gesturing at the burial mounds. "But something isn't right."

"What you mean?" Anders asked.

"For starters, this is far too small only count half a dozen tents," said Theron. "Also, we wouldn't actually sent up camp inside a ruin like this, there's only one means of escape in case of an attack. Also these weapons are out of place."

"Indeed," said Justice looking at the discarded weapons. "They are certainly out of place."

He then examined the mounds of earth and brush some earth way to see the face of a young Dalish man.

"Death," he said he looked at Faren. "We spirits know no more of it than you do. What lies beyond is obscured, even to us." He then looked at Theron. "Can you tell me who these people were? You bear the shame markings."

"We're called the Dalish," said Theron.

Justice pondered for a moment. "The body you inhabit was familiar with that name. My memories say the Dalish were cast out, unwelcome in almost every land. Why is that?"

Faren looked at Theron and knew that this question was not simple to answer. Theron, cleary had to think about how you answer this question to the spirit.

"We choose our own path," he said simply.

Justice frowned. "Hmm. An odd path to choose." He then looked the mounds of earth and then back to them. "How odd that mortals find so many differences to hate when you have so very much in common. To once such as is I, it is difficult to tell you apart. Are these similarities not worth rejoicing in?"

Faren rubbed the back of his head. "We're not as similar as you think."

"It seems I lack a key understanding of your world. But then, I do not even understand demons. My entire existence is spent seeking out wrong is to right."

"You can decide for yourself, you know."

Justice nodded. "Perhaps you are right. But what else am I if not a seeker of justice?" He took one last glance at the mounds of earth and at the Dalish man. "Enough. I wish to look at this no more."

* * *

Nathaniel and Theron use their tracking skills to fall the trail that led to the Dalish camp and hopefully to answers.

"Find anything?" Faren asked.

"These bodies were brought here. You can see drag marks," said Nathaniel, pointing out the tracks. "Here and here. Someone was trying to hide them."

"Our Dalish friend displayed her kills quite openly." Faren looked over the pit. "No weapons."

Nathaniel nodded. "Because they were left at the Dalish camp."

Theron cast out his senses. "There… I think I sense something close by."

* * *

They sensed the tainted wolves before they attacked they could be all took up their positions and began to fend off the walls without any real problem. Nathaniel bent to retrieve the arrows, then nodded and followed. They found a soldier, his flesh already blackening from the taint.

"Don't look… don't look at me!"

He watched Faren approach the man, and nocked an arrow, keeping it ready. "What are you doing here?" Faren asked.

"Olaf… my name. Came with friends to… to drive out… away the elf. But… the darkspawn were too quick." He gasped out his breaths. "Everyone dead… dead soft meat melting into the ground. I… I crawled away... came here. Can't stand to… see it…"

"Do you know anything about the elf's sister?" Theron asked.

"Sister? I… have a sister… do I? Elf-sister, no… we did not take her. Probably dead. Or eaten."

Theron sensed the darkspawn moving in. He signalled Faren, Oghren, Anders and Nathaniel, then drew out Starfang, watching carefully for the first signs of their enemy.

"Did you kill the elves?" Faren asked. He drew his blades, keeping them at hand as he continued to question the man.

"No. No. Darkspawn came first. They slaughtered us… took our steel. Brought it to the elven camp. Tricked us, tricked the elf. Now… she thinks we are to blame. Hunts all in her rage… while they watch…" His head came up. "The dark ones are curious about you too. They watch you as well as her. Can you feel them?"

He could. They moved just out of sight, stalking closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Faren draw a knife from his belt and slit the soldier's throat in a smooth, practiced motion. Then he stood, hammer in hand, and prepared to meet the darkspawn.

Darkspawn attacked them, but Faren and Oghren managed to knock them back with their heavy weapons. Anders blasted them with a barrage of ice, Nathaniel shot a genlock through the head with one of his arrows and Juctice kept on pushing them back with his mace. But Theron was in a league of his own dodging every single swing they made and stabbing them through their guard before they realised what was going on.

In no time at all every single darkspawn laid dead on the ground.

"Traps and trickery. Darkspawn are supposed to be all but mindless," Oghren spat.

"Indeed," said Theron examining the dead darkspawn. He then looked at Faren, "Faren, we need to destroy every single one of these… awakened darkspawn. Can you imagine the carnage in the next Blight if the darkspawn can think for themselves."

Faren nodded. "I got you, Wolf. Bird let's first head back to the Dalish camp. Maybe we'll be lucky, and she'll be in a reasonable mood."

* * *

They'd reached the base of the hill when she appeared again. "Why are you still here? I told you to stay away from me! I warned you! This place is not for you!"

Theron took a step forward. "The humans did not kidnap your sister."

"I know human crime when I see one. I have experienced more than enough of them," she snarled. "Your pay for repeating their lies."

Faren had hoped that Theron could talk some sense into her, but it was not to be. Pale green light shown around her as the trees around them came to life and moved in to attack.

* * *

After killing the trees they found her at the camp, kneeling by the graves. The spells had clearly taken a lot out of her. She had to use her staff to stand up, and her breath came in ragged gasps. "How can the Dalish hope to revive our past glory when we slaughter each other like animals?"

He gestured for the others to hold their position, and allowed Theron to talk to her. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Then you will let me go? For the sake of our people and what we share?"

Theron shook his head. "Not yet. I wish to talk."

She laughed. "Talk."

"The humans are not to blame for what happened here."

She shook her head. "You expect me to believe that? What of the weapons, or my sister's disappearance?"

Faren then took a step forward and looked at her firmly. "The weapons here were planted by darkspawn."

Velanna looked around the camp. "I wondered why anyone would discard the weapons, but you say the _darkspawn_ planted them?" Her eyes widened. "That would mean the _darkspawn_ killed my people and took my sister!"

Theron nodded grimly. "Yes."

Velanna got to her feet. "Why would the darkspawn do this?"

Faren crossed his arms. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"You have no reason to trust me, but let me come with you."

He narrowed his eyes. While it was not really her fault what had happened, she still glorified over the deaths of the merchants. There again, they had no idea what they were going into and he needed all the help he can get. "Fine, but I'm watching you."

"This elf should be brought to justice," said Justice. "Why should we assist her at all?"

"Because she's a looker!" Anders said unhelpfully. "What you think her sister's like?" He then whistled. Velanna glared at him and he suddenly remembered that she hated humans. "Uh, I mean, darkspawn bad. Grr."

She looked at Theron. "We Dalish must band together. I apologise for… my actions." Her voice did sound apologetically, but Faren bared that she wouldn't be so apologetically if Theron hadn't been here. "Now, where should we seek the darkspawn?"

"Tunnels, most likely."

"There is an abandoned mine some ways to the north of here; the tunnels run far into the earth." She pointed. "We will likely find the darkspawn there."

Justice did not seem to like this idea, but he did not argue either.

* * *

They did had a small battle with some darkspawn on their way to the mine, but they managed to reach it and began to walk some wooden stairs.

"Something's not right here," said Theron.

That's when they saw a dwarven woman wearing warden armour and far gone to the taint. The emissary… was something else. They pulled out their weapons, and then it spoke. "Shhh… sleep…"

Beneath them, the glyph activated. He tried to counter, but the dwarf threw a pouch of dust into their midst. The powder rose up, choking. He felt himself fall, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Faren was still slightly dazed, but he found himself strapped to a table. He looked around and saw the emissary looking down at him.

"So you are the commander of the Grey Wardens," it said. "Do not be frightened. Your injuries have been tended to." Faren tried to move, but he could barely feel his arms or legs. "I apologise for what I must do. I do not wish to be your enemy. But now is not the time for this. Rest."

* * *

He awoke in a cell. His first thought was a realisation that he also wasn't wearing armour, weapons, or clothes. He sat up.

Velanna was sitting in a corner, knees drawn up to her chest. She'd also been stripped of gear. Oghren lay in the back. There was a bleeding knot on the man's head where something had struck him. Anders was tending to him and Theron was examining Nathaniel's wounds. Justice was also there, but it was a little disturbing to see a corpse naked and he turned away quickly.

"I see you're awake," said Theorn.

"What happened?" Faren asked rubbing his head.

"What do you think happened?" Velanna spat. "The darkspawn stripped us of our gear and placed us in this cell."

"I like to know why," said Theron. "They don't often keep prisoners and as far as I can tell they haven't exactly tried to taint you yet." He then looked at the cell door. "Can you pick the lock?"

"If I had my tools," said Faren grimly. "Any idea how long we have been here?"

"No."

Suddenly Velanna stood up, staring out of the cell. Another elven woman had entered. He could feel the taint within her. There was something unusual about it. Not like a Warden, but not like a ghoul. "Seranni! Oh creators, what have they done to you?"

"They haven't done anything. I… I'm fine, Velanna. It's not me he wants…" She turned her gaze to the Wardens. "I have to get you out before something bad happens. I don't want anyone else to be hurt."

"Yes, all right. Let me out and I'll take you home."

"The darkspawn have your things. You can still get it all back if you're careful and clever."

Theron looked at her curiously. "Tell me what's going on. You must know something."

"I don't know anything. But take this key. It… It opens a chest in the emissary's room. Maybe you'll find some answers there."

Faren stared at the girl. "How did you get this?"

"I… I found it…" Exchange looks with Theron and they came up with the same thought, she was a terrible liar. She set the keys down outside the cell. "You have to go, find a way out of the mines. Please." She ran.

"I can't just leave you! Seranni, wait!" Velanna cried

Nathaniel managed, just barely, to get the keys. He unlocked the cell, and Velanna started to dash off after Seranni. Theron caught her arm. "Let go of me."

"There are darkspawn all over. You run off, you are just going to get killed, or worse."

"I have to find her," she said desperately.

"We will."

"We have to move," said Faren.

"Are you really planning on fighting your way out of a dungeon while completely naked?" Velanna asked.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Faren asked.

"Were not so helpless, you and Anders are still able to use your magic and Faren still has his Templar training," Theron pointed out.

"Ha, first time I use magic naked," said Anders humorously.

* * *

They used a ballista to topple a statue onto a group of darkspawn. Faren slid jumped down from the ledge and used his Templar training to negate the survivor's spell. Then he punched it in the face as hard as he could. It went down. Quickly they stripped the darkspawn of gear, and headed in.

When they turned the corner, they saw a female elf turned ghoul. Faren blinked. Velanna snarled. "That… That ghoul has my things! She has it all! I'm going to get it back." She looked at Theron. "Are you with me?"

Theron nodded and they charged at the ghoul, she didn't stand a chance and once she was dead Velanna removed her gear and place it on, much to her relief. It must have been quite embarrassing for her to walk around naked alongside them.

* * *

They wandered through another tunnel and there they found. A man was lying in a corner room and Faren realised he was a Warden. He was pale, and his legs were… They'd tortured and maimed one of his Wardens.

"You're the Warden-Commander! I…" The man looked at him in surprise. His accent marked him as Orlesian. "Wouldn't have expected to meet you here." He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Did those bastards get you too?"

"Yes, they did." He looked towards Anders, but he shook his head. They didn't get there soon enough.

"I had hoped you would avoid capture, would be luckier than the rest of us." The injured Warden coughed. "I was to help rebuild the Ferelden Wardens, just as you were. We were at Vigil's Keep less than a week when the darkspawn came. I think I'm the only one left. The others are dead or worse."

Faren sank his head. "I arrived too late to help."

"There's no sense in regret. You must escape," he said. "The darkspawn have some kind of plan for you, and it cannot be good." He sighed. "But listen—there is a darkspawn here carrying a huge maul. He crushed my legs. He took my wedding ring. Please, Commander, slay him. Bring the ring to my wife, Nida, in Amaranthine. Tell her I died trying to make this world better."

"I'd rather bring you to your wife."

"No! I'll only slow you down. Please, do this for me. It is all I ask."

Those were his last words as he collapsed.

"He deserved a better fate," said Theron.

"They all did," said Faren.

* * *

They found the darkspawn and cut off his head off, and then found the wedding ring. At least they were able to fulfil the Warden's last request.

It took some hunting, but they managed to find all of the armour that had been grouted by the darkspawn.

"That was the most humiliating thing in my entire life," said Theron as he adjusted his gauntlets.

"Tell me about it," Faren muttered as he adjusted his armour.

They wandered for a bit and then surprisingly they came across a Qunari. They recovered the rest of their gear from Armaas's crates. Apparently he been doing his services with the darkspawn, which was stranger than actually talking to them, but he was able to convince him to sell his product at Vigil's Keep. He wasn't certain how Mistress Woolsey would respond to this, but she had been on the lookout for trading possibilities.

* * *

They found the strange emissary in the next room. Seranni was with him, as was the not-quite-a-warden. The emissary gestured, and two dragons leaped down to attack.

Nathaniel and Theron drew out their bows and fired as many arrows as they could as the dragons jumped and leaped about. One started to breathe fire, and then Faren slammed his hammer under its jaw. Oghren kept swing his axe at the other one while Justice attack it from the rear. Anders then casted an ice spell freezing is in place.

They turned and looked at the emissary who was with Seranni and dwarven Warden. The creature watched them a moment, then gestured for Seranni and the warden-thing to go. They went through the tunnel. The creature used its magic to seal the tunnel behind it.

"No! Why is she with that monster? We must get to her!"

"We'll find another way," Faren assured. He was fairly sure her sister was lost. It seemed she was following the creature of her own free will. That notion was seriously disturbing.

Oghren spat. "They're darkspawn. They'll head underground, to the Deep Roads. They always do."

Velanna nodded. "The home of the children of Stone. Yes…" She turned to Faren. "They say Wardens can sense darkspawn even deep beneath the ground. I would join the Grey Wardens. Give me the ability to hunt down these monsters in the Deep."

Faren was quite surprised of this. "The Joining could kill you."

"At the very least, it's hard to get the taste out of your mouth for a few hours," said Anders.

"I am not afraid of death." She gestured.

Justice turned on Faren. "You cannot mean to have this murderer join our ranks! She should not be allowed to escape justice so easily!"

"I will pledge my service to you in exchange for the powers your order can grant. What say you?" said Velanna

Faren didn't exactly trust her and partly agreed with Justice, but right now he was indeed shorthanded and it appeared they were facing a greater threat than originally thought. "Very well. Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

" _Ma serannas_. Shall we go then? I've had enough of this place."

"I'm gonna stay here," said Theron.

"Any reason why?" Faren asked.

"I might be able to find out more about this emissary and what he's planning. If I find anything else in your way."

Faren nodded. "I think this is bigger than anything we could have imagined."

"I agree."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the Deep Roads, the emissary was wandering the ancient roads with the dwarf by his side.

"Unfortunate," he said. The door of looked at him and while she did not speak, he knew what was on her mind. "No, it is lost to us now. There is no point in returning, Utha. Your former comrades are impressive. They will be difficult to convince."

She then began to walk away, but he stopped. "No, Utha. I will fulfil my promise to you. All is not lost, yet. Come. We must prepare for battle."

The two of them then wandered deep within the roads.


	8. And You, Esmerelle?

They reached Vigil's Keep and at once, very surprisingly, Velanna approach the statue of Andraste. Her expression was unreadable as if she was unable to decide whether she should hate her or respect.

"I should hate her, but I don't," she said looking at the statue. "I can respect a woman who fights for freedom and justice."

Faren raise an eyebrow. "But she's human?"

She glared down at him. "I can look past petty hatred, when I have reason to. She freed the elven slaves." She looked back at the statue in slight amusement. "Funny, isn't it? Andrate fought a tyrannical empire, only to have her followers become one themselves."

Faren knew that the Chantry wasn't perfect, but from all tense and purposes it was a lot better than the Imperium. "An interesting observation."

"People with power never failed to abuse it. Even those with good intentions."

Faren crossed his arms. "And wouldn't it be the same if the Dalish had power?"

Velanna shook her head violently. "No, I seek justice for my people and… that is all. We would not be like—" She stopped herself as she watched Faren raise an eyebrow. "I… I wish to end this conversation. Let us be on our way."

He found Varel waiting in the hall.

"Commander…"

"Another wishes to undertake the Joining," he said.

Varel sighed. "I hope the fare better than Sir Mhairi. I'll make the preparations.

* * *

Moments later, Velanna was standing in front of Faren and Varel as he handed her the goblet.

"For this moment fourth, Velanna, you are a Grey Warden."

"Then let it be," she said as she drank from the goblet.

They stepped back and seconds later she collapsed. Varel examined her and could tell that she was still breathing.

"She yet draws breath, Commander," he said. "She will recover."

* * *

He found Oghren, and wasn't completely surprised to find that he was drunk, in the mess hall.

"Uh… you're gonna pay me, right?" he said barely able to stand on his two feet. "For all that arse-whooping I do for you?"

Faren shook his head. "You'll get a stipend, if the nobles pay their dues."

"A stipend," he snickered. "That's good." Then he looked at him blankly. "Yeah… what's a stipend?"

Faren rubbed his forehead and trying to resist the urge to pump Oghren. "It's the money we pay you."

"Money! There's a word I understand," he said cheerfully. "What an arrangement! You feed me, and I get to take my frustration hours on the darkspawn." He then looked at him with a drunkard look. "Anyway, can I have a pony?"

Faren laughed, but then he saw that Oghren looked quite serious, or as serious as one might be well drunk. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I know you think I'm… I'm just—" He then looked at him. "Branka used to collect these little… little horse statues, back when… back…" He suddenly began to change a shade of green. "Whoa… everything's spinning… and you're… very shiny. Gonna go sit down… now."

He then collapsed.

* * *

Nathaniel was looking at the history of the Grey Wardens when he saw the Commander approach.

"You know, I'm actually not the first Howe to be a Grey Warden," he said.

The Commander smirked. "Carrying on the family tradition, then?"

He smiled. "Following my grandfather's footsteps, more like. His name was Fadric Howe. He joined the order before it returned to Ferelden, just after the war." He then closed his eyes. "Never contacted his family again, just vanished. Now that I know about the Joining, I think he died."

The Commander closes eyes. "Many good men and women die in the Joining."

Nathaniel nodded. "I know that now. Father always said he was a horrible man for banding the family to join a pointless cause. I grew up ashamed of my grandfather, but now I see is bravery. That would take some getting used to."

"The only shame was your father's."

Nathaniel nodded. "My father often forgot 'nobility' has another meaning. You know, my grandfather had a bow passed down from _his_ grandfather; I wonder if it's still around?" He then looked at the Commander seriously. "At any rate, we should probably get back to it. There are darkspawn to kill, I'll bet. Somewhere."

* * *

He decided to check up on Velanna and found that she was just staring at the library, but not taking a book for off the shelves.

"I envy the humans for so many things, but sometimes, I envy them most for their tales." Velanna glared at the book shelf. "Even the youngest human child knows of at least a dozen heroes of legend. These tales are taken for granted, they are so abundant. Oh, it makes me angry, sometimes. We Dalish have lost most of our history and our legends. What we do remember, we hold dear."

Theron had also been obsessed with stories and elven legends. Of course, that man had dealt with the issue by going out and becoming an elven legend. "We can share stories. They belong to everyone." At least, that had been Theron's philosophy. Despite them getting on the nerves, he did miss listening to Theron and Leliana trade stories at camp.

"But does a human value the tale of Paragon Aeducan as much as he does Dane and the Werewolf? Stories connect us to our past. They shape a people in profound ways. Without them, we are lost. I just wish I could so something to restore this lost part of our soul."

"Make your own stories," Faren suggested.

She scoffed. "Now you are just being ridiculous."

"Hey, Theron is writing his own book about our little adventures during the Blight and he and Killer made a big enough impact on the elven people," said Faren.

Velanna looked at him blankly. "Killer?"

"I mean Kallian Tabris, the first elven bann," he said. "I believe she's trying to help the Dalish sort themselves out at Ostagar and giving the elves rights.

Velanna didn't say a word and just simply left, she was certainly not like Theron.

* * *

He came across Justice as he took in his new surroundings.

"This world is nothing like I thought it would be," he said in awe. "The demons lust across the Veil, but the rest of us scoff. We pity mortals, we do not envy them."

"Perhaps you should help us, instead," Faren suggested.

"The spirits consider mortals beyond their reach, and beyond help," he said sadly. "They do not understand. We are wrong about this world. There is beauty here… and the mortals, they are worth saving. You helped me in the Fade, and have proven yourself since. It's not right to judge all mortals the same."

"So glad you approve."

Justice looked around making sure they weren't overheard and then leaned in closer. "I wonder… may I make a request?" Faren nodded. "There is something in this world you call lyrium. Might you find me an object made from it?"

Faren stared at him. "Raw lyrium is dangerous, even to my people and we're resistant to it.

"Not to body that's already dead, surely." Faren had to admit that he did have a good point. "I desire only the smallest bit of pure rock. The version of lyrium that mortals dream of in the fade… it is not the same. Here, it sings."

Faren had heard tales from the Mining Caste that lyrium sung to them, helping them mining it, but that was just the Stone guiding them to it.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Thank you. That is most kind."

When you return to the hall he found it full of he thought for a moment about sneaking past, then shook his head, opened the door, and walked through the crowd.

* * *

Varel noticed him as he approached. "All rise. The Warden-Commander and liege lord of all Amaranthine enters." He gave Faren an apologetic look when Faren moved to stand next to him. "I've held it off as long as I could, but you hold the right of high justice on your land. Certain matters of court must be decided."

Faren was starting to grow tired of politics. "Anything I should know before we proceed?"

"By custom, the claimants make their case to you. I'll advise you after, and then you rule." He must have seen the irritation on Faren's face. "The seneschal of the Vigil can hold court, as well, if the arl commands it."

"A little warning would have been nice." Then again, looking around at the staring faces, maybe he'd made exactly the right impression.

"There is a matter with Ser Temmerly that simply couldn't wait."

"Let's begin."

"Be seated. The Warden-Commander will first hear the matter of the crown against the sheepherder Alec."

Captain Garevel stepped forward. "On behalf of the crown, I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison in Amaranthine. When confronted by soldiers, he confessed. The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging."

"What say you, Alec?" Varel asked.

"My sheep were slaughtered by the darkspawn. My… my family was starving. I ask for mercy, Commander. Mercy."

"The poor bugger," Varel murmured. "Had he stolen from anyone besides the crown, he'd escape with a flogging."

He looked into the young man's eyes and can help but find that there was something special about him. Theron always had good hunches when it came to following his gut and they always turned out for the best. "Join the army and your life will be spared, your family fed."

Surprise and gratitude showed on Alec's face. "Thank you, thank you!"

He saw disapproval on the faces of the nobles. They should know their duty was to protect their people, for he knew what would happen if the common people get overlooked. They turn to criminals.

"The next matter is of a civil nature. Lady Liza Packton is the sovereign of Teyrn's Down. She—"

The dour woman stepped forward. "I prefer to speak for myself. The old Arl Rendon Howe made certain promises to me." She held out a document. "Some of these he committed to paper. I was given the right to the incomes of the southern bridge."

Another noble shook his head angrily. One of the ones that had bent knee willingly at the ceremony. And if he recalled correctly, he'd seen the man at the Landsmeet as well. "And what part did you take in Howe's conspiracies, eh, Liza? To get such a fruitful prize." He turned to Faren. "I am Ser Derren, and it's my land she seeks. Taken from me because I was one of the few nobles who stood against Teyrn Loghain."

Varel's voice was urgent. "Commander, Ser Derren is an ally—and Amaranthine has precious few who support you wholeheartedly. If there's any hope of persuading more nobles to your cause, you must be fair-minded."

He had every intention of being fair. "It's legal, Derren. But I swear I'll make this up to you." He might not know how, but he'll certainly find a way.

"My father built that bridge. But… very well. I place my trust in you."

"The commander has spoken. The matter is resolved." Varel shifted his weight. "Bring in Ser Temmerly the Ox."

Garavel gave the man a hateful look. "Ser Temmerly stands accused of a murder most foul." He pointed at the massive man. "You and your men came upon Ser Tamra in the dead of night and did cravenly ambush her."

Temmerly gave a smug smile. "You dare too much, Captain Garavel. I am noble born, and will not submit to your accusations."

"You are accused of murder, ser! My soldiers found you fleeing while Ser Tamra's blood was still hot."

"There's a great deal of traffic on the roads." Temmerly's eyes looked down at Faren. "Not all of it human. And it's so dangerous at night." He smirked. "We were merely in a hurry to reach a nice, safe place."

"You mock this court with your denials."

"You have nothing, Captain. Release me, Commander—it's this common lout's word against mine."

Varel sighed. "You will recall Ser Tamra as the knight who warned us against a conspiracy. Ser Temmerly was a confederate of Arl Howe."

"Is there really no more evidence against him?" He didn't need it, but it would be nice.

"Only some blood on their clothes - a sadly common sight on travelers these days." Varel shook his head. "Besides that, nothing. The captain looked into the matter thoroughly."

"What would happen if we executed him?"

"There'd be some outrage. There's no love for the Ox, but he's a noble. With such scant evidence… But you are within your rights to execute him."

He looked at Varel grimly. "The conspiracies real. And they claimed their first victim."

Varel nodded grimly. "I fear you're correct."

He scanned the faces of the nobles. Releasing the Ox or ordering his execution would play right into their hands. Damn their bloody game, but since he was a Paragon now he better get used to it for this are the sort of thing that happens in the assembly according to Sereda. "Imprison him during our very, very long investigation."

The smug look on Temmerly's vanished. "What's the meaning of this? You can't do this!"

Varel had a little trouble not laughing. "Oh, but the Commander very much can." He squared his shoulders. "This session of the arling's court is over." He glanced at Faren. "And Maker help me, I hope the next one is easier than this."

* * *

No sooner had the nobles left a dwarven woman planted herself in front of him. "Where is he? I know he's here. Cough him up, Warden."

He realised that this must be Felsi. She wasn't exactly how Theron and Kallian described her.

She folded her arms and glared glaring. He had a feeling if the darkspawn didn't kill Oghren she would. "I don't know you're talking about."

"You're not going to pull the moss over my eyes." She started towards him, and he started backing away. Why was she looking at him like something was his fault? "Oghren, you get your hairy ass down here—"

"Hang onto your beard, woman. Is this a conjugal visit?" Oghren snickered. "Looking for Oghren to grease the old wheel?" He was beginning to wonder why he was still standing there and decided to leave the two married couple alone. But when he started to move, and Felsi grabbed hold of one of the straps on his breastplate and yanked him back before turning her attention back to Oghren.

"Don't lay a finger on me! You've done a lot of stupid things on a whim, but joining the Wardens—" Ah. That's why it was his fault.

Oghren laughed. "Didn't you say it would be… hot?"

"We were role-playing!"

Faren silently prayed for the ancestors to open the ground beneath his feet and swallow him up.

"This is getting awkward," he said as he tried to move slowly away, but Felsi pinned him to the floor with a glare. He'd seen less frightening ogres. Come to think of it, he'd seen less frightening dragons.

"See, you're making my boss uncomfortable," he said.

"You'd think your friends would have developed an immunity to embarrassment by now," said Felsi fiercely.

"Look, I didn't sign up on a whim, all right? You kicked me out."

"You were just looking for an excuse."

Oghren shook his head. "You kept trying to make me into something I'm not. I can't play house like you want me to." He sighed. "I'm only good at one thing, Fels, and it's killing."

"Maybe you two should calm down," Faren suggested.

Oghren shook his head. "No… no, Commander. We should've had this out before."

Felsi poked Oghren in the chest. "You had a good thing in the army. They respected you."

Oghren sighed. "Felsi, I finally got the ol'conker on straight and I don't belong anywhere but here."

"Fine, Oghren. If that's what you want. The baby and I will just have to get by without you." She turned and stalked out.

Right now he would rather want to face a high dragon. Maybe two dragons. And another archdemon. Oghren just stood there and grumbled. "Aren't you going after her?" Faren asked.

"I'd just end up being hit. She's a tiny thing but packs a surprising wallop, and in this mood she'd go straight for my danglers." Oghren walked back to the stairs.

He stood there for a moment.

He'd really, really rather face an archdemon. Then he sighed, and went after Felsi.

"Felsi, wait."

She whirled on him, and he took a step back. "What?"

"Look, I'll see if I can't get Oghren to take a more active role being a father."

"No offense, but I don't think anyone can change that man around. He's as stubborn as an ox."

He wanted to point so was she, but he rather not spend the next day in in bed recovering from Felsi's ferocity.

"You might be surprised."

He then walked back to the fort and knew he was going to have his work cut out for him.

* * *

When he returned to the front gates he found the entire phrase in uproar. Farmers, workmen and many others were gathered around yelling at the top of their voices at the guard try to hold them back.

"Thank the Maker you arrived," Garavel said as he approached. "Things are getting out of hand."

"You don't say," he said.

"My son is starving! Open the granaries." Voices called out from the crowd. "Bloody feed your people."

Varel sighed. "I fear this must be work of the conspiracy against you when the Wardens. If the common folk just rose up on their own, I'll eat my boot." He gave Faren a hopeful look. "Maybe you can say a few words? Calm them down. Make them see reason."

"Varel, you don't coddle a revolt. You put it down. Just give me the order."

"We will not be—"

"Let the commander speak."

"But we must eat! We—"

"Quiet."

He was very much not in the mood for this. It was an order he would never give. Ever. But there was no reason they needed to know that. "I kill darkspawn by the score. What are a few peasants?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You will all die. And your families will suffer."

"Y-you're bluffing. You wouldn't do that."

Faren looked at Garavel and nodded. Garavel raised his hand about to give the order.

"They'll kill us," said a woman.

One by one they began to disperse and Faren sighed with relief. He was glad they saw reason, the last thing he wanted was to kill innocents.

Garavel was shaking his head. "I don't know how you did that. Men, stand down. I'll be in the keep."

Varel turned to him. "Before this… mess began, some nobles were awaiting an audience with you."

"What is it you human say? ' _It never rains but it pours_ '?" Faren sighed.

Varel nodded. "I'll be in the keep."

* * *

They entered into the hall and found Bann Esmerelle standing there in her armour with some of her soldiers. Faren had a bad feeling about this even before you step into the room.

"Bann Esmerelle, the commander. What was this urgent matter?" Varel asked.

"I am here about the good arl," she then glared at Faren. "The good arl _your friends_ killed."

Varel narrowed his eyes. "You're still loyal to Arl Howe?"

"Rendon was good to us. Good to me," she glared. "And now his death will finally be avenged."

Varel saw out of the corner of his eye, an elven assassin aiming a crossbow at Faren. Just as the assassin fired the bolt, he blocked it with his arm and roared in pain.

Faren quickly pull out his hammer and knocked away the two guards that attacked him. It was then that he noticed that Lady Morag and Sir Timothy will also with Bann Esmerelle and they charged at him.

He blocked Morag's sword with the handle of his hammer and spun in time to slam it into Timothy's shield sending him straight to one of the wooden posts. He then quickly pull out a dagger and stuck it into Morag's leg, causing her to drop and leaving her unprotected when he slammed his hammer on top of her head.

Bann Esmerelle charge towards him and rolled out of the way just as she swung her sword. He then used the momentum to slam it right into the back causing her to topple over and then he slammed his foot on top of her neck.

He went to examine the bodies of the assassins and discovered that they were Antivan Crow. Clearly, Kallian and Zevran had not killed all the Crows, but he hoped that would be the last of them.

Seconds later, Garavel arrived in the shook his head at the mess in hall. "First riot, now this… Blast it."

He bent down and examined Varel's wound. "Varrel's been hit. It looked glancing, he'll live."

"See that he does. He may have just saved my life."

Garavel nodded. "I'll have the herbalist attend them immediately." He then walked over towards him and his eyes widened as he saw the face of Bann Esmerelle. "Andraste's blood, that's—that's Bann Esmerelle."

Faren nodded. "And thus ends the conspiracy."

"She was a fool to attack you. I'll have trusted men clear this up. We can keep this quiet for while."

"Good, but we need to find a way to keep the suspicion off of us."

"Of course, Commander."

Once they disposed of the bodies, Faren went to see how Varel was doing. He were still on the mend and his arm was heavily bandaged.

He smiled as he saw him approach. "You're not here on my account? It's just a scratch."

Faren could tell from his voice that it was stinging a bit. "No diving in front of arrows. That's an order," he said firmly.

Varel laughed, but ended up wincing in pain. "I'm flattered by the attention, but even the herbalist admits that it looks worse than it is. I'll be barking orders for you in no time, Commander."

* * *

He went to talk to Voldrik and informed him that he had found a suitable granite deposit and gave him permission to use and then to secure the site. He then went over to his brother, Dworkin about the explosives he was developing.

"Oh, you're back to visit old Dworkin?" he said.

"You're in luck—I found some lyrium sand," he said pointing out the back of the sand.

"Wonderful. We can start making more explosives," Dworkin said eagerly, a little too eagerly.

"Warden, before you let my brother blow himself to little bitsies, tell him to be careful," Voldrik yelled.

"Don't listen to Voldrik. I know what I'm about," he assured.

"And how many apprentices have you lost? Three? No, four?"

"We all know the risks. If we succeed our names will go down in history."

Faren didn't fancy losing his fortress, not after they just finished rebuilding it. "Your brother is right. You're no use to anyone dead."

"Fine, we'll be safe," he then glared at his brother. "Happy now, Voldrik?" Voldrik nodded and Dworkin turned back to look at him and handed him a few grenades. "Thank you for your help. Please, take these. Use them to give those beasties a what-for. Ha!"

Faren met the others just outside the gate as they began to make their way back to the city.

"So, are we all going?" Nathaniel asked.

"We've got enough numbers to defend the keep and revenge outside," said Faren and he looked at Nathaniel and Justice. "Nathaniel, you and Justice to stay here. The rest of us will check out this rumour of a darkspawn hideout."

* * *

They were making their way through a forest and suddenly came across several Dalish elves.

" _Andaran atish'an_ , travellers," said one of them as he approached them. "Do not be startled. We only wish to be about our way."

Velanna stared at him. "Marren?"

The Dalish named Marren stared at Velanna in surprise. "Velanna. Well, well, this is certainly a surprise." He then looked towards Anders. "You, travelling with—"

"Humans—yes," Velanna finished. "Believe me, the irony does not escape me, clanmate."

Marren narrowed his eyes. "We are no longer your clan, Velanna."

Faren frowned. "What is he talking about?"

"Velanna was exiled—she does not have a clan. We—"

"Stop," said Velanna. "I do not wish to speak of this." She then took a deep breath and looked at Marren. "Marren, the others who left with me… they are dead. And Seranni is gone, taken by the darkspawn."

Faren looked at Marren. "If she's still alive, we will find her."

"Thank you, whoever you are," said Marren, in mild surprise. "You have my gratitude." He then turned and looked at Velanna. "Ilshae warned her not to go with you, Velanna. You see what you brought on her?"

"Then tell Ilshae that she was right?" Velanna crossed her arms and annoyance. "Oh, I can see her smug—"

Marren cut across her. "Ilshae has passed on. You know nothing but hatred. The clan is better off without your poison."

Faren was and allow anyone to say that one of his of his Wardens. "That's not true. Velanna loves her sister."

Marren blinked. "You can friends defend you? This speaks volumes, Velanna." He then turned and looked at the rest of his people. "Ah, we lingered too long. Andruil guide your path, Velanna."

Once he was gone Velanna turned on Faren angrily. "Do not make a fuss over me! Let us be on our way."

* * *

Once they reached the city, several elves approached them, but there were more interested in Velanna.

"It's a Dalish! Nella, come see!"

"Ooh, she's very stern, isn't she?" The other elf turned towards her friend. "What's she doing here, do you think?"

And there Velanna went. "I'm right here, you slack-jawed oafs! At least have the courtesy to speak when I pass by."

"Oh… w-we're sorry, great lady. We didn't mean to offend."

"You two should have chosen your words more carefully," Faren advised in order to prevent more yelling from Velanna.

"Yes, we are very, very sorry."

Velanna shook her head. "Look how they cower. They're like frightened animals. The sight of them sickens me."

Faren rolled his eyes. "They cowered because you yelled at them."

Velanna glared down at him. "What would you have me do? Encourage the cringing ways?" She gestured back at the other elves. "Who will stand up for them, or respect them, if they allow themselves to be terrified by passerby?"

He'd seen alienage elves armed with shovels and rocks stand against a horde. "You're a particularly scary passerby."

She scoffed. "It makes no difference. Human, Dalish, dwarf—no one should be able to tell them their place." She turned back to the elves. "You two. A Dalish amulet, carved from the heart of a tree as old as this world. Remember who you are."

* * *

He saw Velanna examining a tree, and walked over to collect her. "This is a beautiful tree," she said. "I did not expect to find one strong and thriving in a shemlen town."

"Nature always finds a way."

"Nature does, indeed." Her voice took on a lecturing tone. "You may not recognise, but this is a dahl'amythal—the tree of Mythal. Our keepers' staves are cut from its like." She sighed. "Our keeper, Ilshae, had such a staff cut for me, for when I would take on her role."

"So you were never given your staff?"

"Clearly not, and besides, why do you care?" She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Ah, enough of this. I wish to move on."

He couldn't believe he was actually starting to miss Theron. Mervis was waiting for them. He stood when he saw them approach. "You're back! Have you any news?"

"I've dealt with your problem. The killings should stop now."

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful news!" He smiled broadly. "I hope the culprits have been brought to justice."

Faren didn't look at Velanna. "They have. In a sense."

"I promised a donation, didn't I? Here… take this, with the Merchants' Guild's compliments."

Velanna gave him the strangest look. It felt like her eyes were boring into the back of his skull. And yet, surprisingly, she actually seemed pleased.

He went to fulfil the final wish of the Warden he found at the Wending Wood and found that his wife had been cheating on him. It was clear that his death did upset, but what upset him more was the fact that he decided to come to Ferelden and he decided to leave after giving her the ring.

* * *

A few questions of the refugees led him to Colbert. The man started off hostile. "Eh? What are you staring at? Looking to start something?"

"Are you the hunter who found an entrance to the Deep Roads?"

Colbert nodded. "Ah, here to investigate the chasm, are you? It's about time." He gestured at the elf standing beside him. "I can't take all the credit for finding the rift, you know. Micah here fell in first."

Micah grunted and glared.

"Tell me what happened."

"It's quite a ways out of town. We were tracking a buck off in that direction, you see… before this darkspawn mess. We'd been on his tail for about a week at that point. I'd wager he thought it was great fun, leading us on a merry chase as he did."

"Go on."

"That buck was a sly one, he was. He had big feet and a—"

Micah interrupted with a grunt and an elbow.

"Oh, the chasm! Yes, er… we saw it coming over a rise." He gestured as he spoke, sketching the shape in the air. "It was really something to behold, a huge cleft, as though the Maker himself had cracked the earth in two, like… like an egg."

"I like eggs," Micah said.

Colbert continued, "It looked like someone had tried to build over it, but it must have been abandoned a long time ago. No one in town knew about it."

"Who tried to build over it?"

"People, I suppose? Maybe even the darkspawn." He began gesturing again, nearly hitting Micah in the face as he did so. "Well, of course we had to investigate! That was when Micah fell in. A shriek like you wouldn't believe, and he was gone."

Micah shook his head defensively. "Earth crumbled. Not stable."

"Right, and as Micah lay there yelling about his knee or his head or what have you, the darkspawn appeared."

"Looks like you survived."

"We got lucky. They seemed… occupied, like they had some place really important they had to be. Didn't notice us at all. Thank the Maker."

Anders folded his arms sceptically. "The darkspawn were so occupied as to overlook two screaming, injured men? Boggles the mind."

"I marked the chasm on my map so we could avoid it, but it sounds like you want to know where it is, so here you go." Colbert handed Faren the heavily stained map, then looked at him hopefully. "So… are we getting anything for our trouble?"

"Here's a sovereign."

Colbert's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "A whole sovereign? If there's ever a reason to fall into a darkspawn pit, here it is. Maker bless you."


	9. Last of the Legion

They soon reached the chasm and it was gigantic, it was big enough to fill a city and indeed there were stairs that lead down into it.

They were almost to the base of the stairs when a group of deep stalkers came out of a small tunnel. Anders let out a yelp of surprise, which Oghren found absolutely hilarious. The mage started to dump rashvine leaves down the dwarf's armour when Faren held up a fist. "Darkspawn."

They were dragging a dwarven woman towards the mouth of a tunnel. Faren had his hammer out and was moving as the dwarf kicked herself free and grabbed an axe.

They quickly joined the battle and soon their combined forces managed to kill the darkspawn.

The dwarven woman panted and when she turned to look at him her eyes widened when she gazed upon Faren. "It's you! You're the duster who became a Grey Warden! I can't believe it's you."

Faren was a little surprised. "You know about me?"

"Everyone knows about you! You're a hero! A Paragon, and the second I've seen today," she just said at him in awe. "I'd get you to sign my helmet if I could. I know someone back in Dust Town who would sell his teeth for something like that. But… well, I can't go back. Legion of the Dead, you see. They don't like it when you go back."

Faren eyes widened. "Wait, you and the second Paragon you've seen."

"Oh, of course you would know her, Paragon Sereda was commanding this unit of the Legion of the Dead."

Anders frowned. "What a Paragon?"

"A Paragon is a living ancestor, they are the best of us, someone dwarf can look up to," said Oghren. "And you're looking at one."

"It also helps when your sister is married to the King," Faren shrugged.

The dwarven woman then picked up her axe. "Anyway, I can't chat for long. I should probably go back… as foolish as it sounds… see if there's anything I can do."

He nodded. "Back where?"

She turned towards him. "The old fortress of Kal'Hirol. There's something going there. I think the darkspawn are breeding an army. The Legion went to investigate, but Kal'Hirol proved too much for us. It was a massacre. And now I… I'm the only one left."

So this was the breeding ground. "These darkspawn must be eradicated," he said, starting towards the opening.

The dwarf nodded. "That's what we thought: 'oh, we'll just run in there, eradicate the darkspawn and be back in time for supper.' Well… whoops." She shook her head. "The darkspawn have changed; they're smart now. They destroyed the Legion. I saw them taking some of the women and I wasn't about to stick around for that."

"We will fight with you."

"What? Really? Did I mention Kal'Hirol was a death trap?" She gave him a suspicious look. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I'm a Grey Warden, remember."

"Ah. My condolences." She hefted her axe and started for the opening. "Let's not waste time. Kal'Hirol awaits, and darkspawn, when left to their own devices, get up to all kinds of nonsense. My name is Sigrun."

"Then let's get going Sigrun, they're some darkspawn that need killing."

* * *

They had a deep into the tunnels and soon they found Kal'Hirol, or what was left of it. He was now mostly in ruins with some darkspawn fortifications.

"I don't know much about Kal'Hirol, except what the others from the Legion told me," said Sigrun. "It used to be an important, centre of learning for the smith caste. When the fortress was lost, a lot of what the smiths had learned was lost with it. They've never built anything quite like Kal'Hirol since."

"You know where Sereda would be?" Faren asked desperately.

"No, I lost sight of her when the darkspawn overwhelmed us," said Sigrun.

"Please be alive, Princess," said Faren desperately as he rushed down the hill.

"What's with him?" Velanna asked.

"Both he and she had it off during our travels," Oghren snickered.

"Way too much information," said Anders as they followed their Commander.

* * *

A wounded dwarf was crawling towards them. Sigrun ran to his side. "It's Jukka. He's hurt. Bad."

"S-Sigrun?"

"Yes, it's me. Be still and try not to talk…"

The man was badly wounded, but he did not sense the taint in him. "There must be something we can do." He glanced at Anders, but the man shook his head.

"No… I feel my death upon me. And it is a sweet release…"

Sigrun sounded like she was fighting tears. "No, I have bandages! I can help—"

"You must listen!" Jukka was gasping, blood on his lips. "The… the broodmothers. They are breeding. I saw an… an army. You… you must… you must stop them." He coughed up bloody froth. "Commander Sereda is somewhere within the fortress, but I don't think she can get much further without your help. But… but beware the Children. They are abominations, even among darkspawn."

"What… what children? Whose children?"

Jukka tried to raise his head, and gasped. "Forgive me…" He exhaled a ragged breath. He did not draw another one.

"Ancestors look kindly on you, brother…" Sigrun stood. "We have to finish what the Legion started. Those broodmothers need to be destroyed."

He nodded. "Show us where."

* * *

She led them to a fortress, still strong after all these years. At the base of the stairs, she stopped them. "The Legion got this far with no trouble. We got careless, and complacent, and stormed the main entrance, up those stairs." She turned towards him. "It was a disaster. The darkspawn were waiting. They turned the thaig's old defences against us."

"How did Sereda get past them?" Faren frowned.

"I don't know how, but she charged right through the darkspawn like a bronto. But we'll have to find another way. Ancient dwarven ingenuity, used by the very monsters it was intended to kill." She sighed. "We need to learn from the Legion's mistake. Avoid the main door."

He turned around, scanning the courtyard. "Is there another way in?"

"Most of the old dwarven fortresses had hidden side entrances. I bet this one does too. We just need to find it."

He nodded, and then turned to the others. "Spread out. See what you can find."

"I once started a rumour about secret passages in the tower. Had the Templars pressing their noses to the walls for months. Hilarious!"

Velanna found the passage. Sigrun clapped. "This will work perfectly! The darkspawn will never see us coming!" She giggled.

* * *

As they entered the fortress, Faren stopped in his tracks, because right in front of his was his lover with sword and shield in hand. He watched as she gracefully cut a path right through the darkspawn.

"Shouldn't we… uh, help her?" Sigrun asked.

"I think she's got this covered," said Faren.

He was right, she did have it covered. In about a minute all the darkspawn lay dead on the floor.

"Nice going, Princess," said Faren as they approached.

Sereda turned around and one she gazed upon Faren she shook her head. "Look who the duster brought in."

"What can I say? I get around."

They then kissed one another.

"Someone pass me the bucket," Oghren groaned.

"This is awkward," said Anders.

The two of them continue kissing unaware of the darkspawn or the audience surrounding them. It was only until Velanna coughed that the actually broke apart.

"What you doing down here?" Sereda asked. "I thought you were restoring the Ferelden Wardens?"

"I am, but the darkspawn aren't retreating as they should and what's worse they can talk," said Faren.

"So I noticed," Sereda nodded. She then noticed Sigrun. "Your name's… Sigrun isn't it?"

"Yes Commander," said Sigrun, staring at the two of them. Faren couldn't really blame her, it's not every day you meet the two living Paragons in the flesh.

"The retreating deeper into the tunnels, we need to follow them," said Sereda.

"Right behind you," said Faren.

"You're just saying that you can see my hindquarters," Sereda smirked.

Faren shrugged. "I like the view."

"This is just gotten more awkward," said Anders.

* * *

They continue moving down and even activated a golem along the way, though it had nothing on Shale, but it was certainly useful, until it came to a stop. They continue fighting their way through the fortress.

As they moved down the next corridor, he saw something. Spirits pressing on the veil, and then… it changed. He heard his companions gasp. He wasn't entirely sure he was relieved they were seeing it too.

"For generations, they have told you you were nothing, swept you away like so much dust. Now you are the only thing standing between them and the darkspawn that threaten our empire! Show them that you are not nothing! Show them that you can be warriors! Let the Stone tremble with the thunder of your footsteps. Fight!"

The strange, foggy figures faded away as quickly as they'd come. "Um…" Anders said. "The rest of you heard that, right?"

"What was that?" Velanna asked.

"Sometimes the Stone shows images of the past," said Sereda.

They found another group of the figures just a little further inside.

"They're gone! Everyone's gone! They've abandoned the thaig! We have to follow them! I'm not going to stay here and get eaten by those monsters!"

"But this is our home! We can't survive out there."

"We won't survive in here…"

"It looks like that the dwarfs left the casteless to their doom," said Velanna.

"I wish to say that it's unheard of, but it's not," said Sereda grimly.

"What's been going on in Orzammar?" Faren asked.

"Bhelen, is dealing with some heavy resistance, not many of the noble and warrior caste were not pleased when he announced that the casteless could join the army, but with one of their paragons being a casteless there's very little they can do."

* * *

As they pressed on they found more talking darkspawn. They were tough, and worse, the other darkspawn listened to them. Organised and with someone to call tactics, the darkspawn were considerably more formidable. Theron was right about not letting them live.

Sigrun was as tenacious as a badger, and nearly as tough as him. She used a pair of long knives to devastating effect and moved lightly despite the heavier armour she wore. Oghren held the front line with him and Sereda, while behind them Anders and Velanna held back the fire spells at the darkspawn as they fought their way through the ruins.

They soon came across a room and found the spirit of Dailan carving something onto a tablet, desperately.

"I cannot let them be… forgotten…" he said and judging by the way he was riding he was heavily injured. He then turned around. "No!"

Next thing they saw was an ogre ramming into him and then killed him.

Sereda bent down to examine the tablet that Dailan had written on. "May the Stone remember defenders of Kal'Hirol, who were born casteless and died warriors."

Faren looked at Sereda. "Looks like you want the only one who believed in the casteless."

"We can't just leave this here. We have to find some way to honour the memory of those who died here," said Sigrun. She then looked at the tablet. "'Died warriors?' He… he wanted them to be remembered as warriors. Warrior caste. And look… he carved their names in this tablet. All of them."

"I can take this tablet right back to Orzammar once our mission is complete," said Sereda.

"This will only just proved my point about the casteless being more than they are. It may also crush any resistance to Bhelen's rule."

"Good idea, but first let's clear this thaig of any darkspawn," said Faren.

* * *

Faren held up a hand. The darkspawn were fighting each other. And not just the petty skirmishes over food or weapons that he'd seen before. Active, organised warfare.

He thought there was only one faction of awakened darkspawn, but there appeared to be two and they didn't like each other.

"Press the attack! Go!" A hurlock in surprisingly well made armour called. "The Lost is mine."

* * *

"Oooh, lyrium." Anders walked towards the bucket. He could almost feel the power radiating off the blue substance. "The Chantry has a monopoly on all lyrium the dwarves mine. They kill anyone who tries to get around it." And here they were, standing in a huge lyrium mine.

"You thinking of going into business?"

He laughed. "Sure, why not? I've always fancied life as a lyrium smuggler. Maybe I'll wear a dashing chapeau!" And a cape. Some fancy boots. "I used to be a good little Andrastian. I said my prayers, repented my sins—all of it."

"What's the alternative?"

"Life as a hedge mage, brewing love potions for villagers and hoping nobody notices?" He shrugged. "It could have been worse. I could have been made Tranquil, haggling over the price of a wand." The thought still haunted his dreams. "Or I could be with the qunari. I hear they leash their mages. Or I could be dead. Dead's bad."

"Instead, you're a Grey Warden."

True. Instead, he was crawling through muck and gore and golems and the only damsel he saw looked like she could fillet him with a thought. Though Velanna was easy on the eyes, except for the part how she hated humans. "Right. Death to the darkspawn. Rah." He shrugged. "A related question: What do Grey Wardens do when there aren't darkspawn running amok? I mean, are there parties? Do we travel the world? Take over small kingdoms?"

"That sounds like a good start." Faren shrugged.

Anders grinned. "Ah, you are a scholar and a gentleman." He gestured. "Me, I intend to take up knitting. I'll send a scarf to the Templar commander every Satinalia." He frowned. "Provided I don't end up in some ogre's belly, chewed into tiny mage pieces. But I'm an optimist."

* * *

"Thank the Maker! It's a relief to see someone who isn't one of those… monsters!" The man shook the cage door. "Please, for the love of all that's good, let me out. I couldn't stand another minute with these creatures."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes! I haven't been injured, or infected with the darkspawn corruption. I swear."

Oghren folded his arms. "Huh. Why haven't they killed you then? And what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I overheard Colbert talking about the chasm and I thought I'd…" The man sighed. "Sneak in past the darkspawn to see if there was any treasure." He suddenly brightened. "Well, I… I found something. In this place, before the darkspawn caught me."

Sigrun all but growled at him. "You thief! What you have belongs to the dwarven people!"

"Well, they weren't here to defend it. It's not stealing if they've abandoned it." His face became hopeful. "You can have it, if you let me out. I don't want it anymore, it's caused nothing but trouble."

"I'll get you out," said Faren. "What did you find, anyway?"

He stepped forward, pulling out his lockpicks. The lock was in bad enough shape that it took him a moment.

"I… I'm not sure, but it looks valuable. I've a nose for these things, trust me. Come on, all I want is to get out of here." He thrust his hand through the bars to hand something to Faren. Faren took it, and handed it to Sigrun, who stuck it into her belt pouch.

The lock clicked.

"Thank you! My life is worth more than this. Thank you. Thank you a million times over!"

"Just get out of here," Sereda growled.

They watched as he ran down the corridor and Faren shook his head.

"Is he at least going the right way?" Sigrun asked.

* * *

Oghren had found an anvil and judging from the way he was looking it brought back memories.

"This anvil must be pretty old. They make them differently these days…" Oghren shook his head. "Branka once explained it to me, but I'll be a nug's uncle if I remember what she said, crazy harpy." He sighed.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, the thing just reminded me of Branka, that's all." Oghren's shoulders drooped. "Look Warden, I know she's gone. I know it. But sometimes I… ah, sod it."

"I understand."

Oghren grunted. "Look at me, whimpering like a wet box of kittens. Let's go make paste out of some darkspawn."

Anders glanced at Oghren as they started walking. "Who is Branka?"

"My first wife."

"Wait… someone actually married you?" Anders blinked.

"Twice," Velanna added.

Oghren glared at them. "Yes."

"And how did this particular arrangement end?" Anders asked.

"We killed her," said Faren.

Anders stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

"Branka?" Sigrun asked. "As in Paragon Branka?" She looked at Oghren. "You were married to Paragon Branka?"

"Yes."

"Any particular reason why you had to kill your own wife?" Anders asked.

"She got obsessed with an anvil and went crazy," Oghren said.

"She sacrificed her entire house just activate a few traps, sacrificed the women to become broodmothers," said Sereda. "In the end, we had no choice."

"She was actively trying to kill us at the time," Faren added.

* * *

They had to fight their way through even more of these new strange looking darkspawn, the strangest thing was that given time they acted transformed into something even more monstrous. Fully grown they look like a combination between a scorpion are mantis.

"By the Dread Wolf. Are they… growing these darkspawn?" Velanna stared at the strange pods that had produced the insect like darkspawn.

"It looks that way." Faren crouched, examining one.

"Why would we be seeing new forms of darkspawn?" Anders asked. "This isn't even a Blight."

"That's a good question," said Sereda. "Let's go find the answer. And kill it."

* * *

Voices echoed down the corridor. "The Architect sends many, but does not come himself! He is a coward! I will kill you, and he will know that he has failed to destroy the Lost. He will know that the Mother will tear him apart."

The voice stopped. A moment later, it growled. "Who comes now? I can feel you, but you are no darkspawn. What trickery is he planning? You will die, as all who serve the Architect will die! The Mother demands it!"

They stepped out of the corridor just in time to see a truly massive golem rip a darkspawn in half.

"Is that golem on fire?" Oghren asked.

"Yes," said Faren pulled out his hammer.

"Faren, you take on the Lost with your Templar training you shouldn't have any problems," said Sereda. "Everyone else were on the golem."

"Lucky us," Anders muttered.

Anders and Velanna use a combination of ice spells in order to slow the golem down and Oghren charge towards it with his axe held up high and slammed it into the leg. Sigrun jumped and plunged two daggers into the golem's other leg.

The golem swung its fist, narrowly missing Sereda, who assisted Sigrun with attacking its legs.

Faren was facing the Lost, who attempted, and no avail, to use magic on the Commander. However, due to his Templar training he was able to spell it and then slammed his hammer right into him.

"Aim for the joints!" Sereda yelled at Anders and Velanna.

The two of them casted even more ice spells, but this time they aimed at the joints on its arms. This seemed to slow it down as it was unable to move its arms, but bad wouldn't last for long. Then out of nowhere a hammer flew past and slammed right onto its head knocking it over and slammed to the floor with a massive thud.

They turned and found Faren standing there next to the body of the Lost, clearly it was a lot easier for him to kill his prey then it had been for them.

"Well, that was fun," said Anders.

"He was clearly guarding that corridor," said Sereda.

"Then let's go down it and find out what he was protecting," said Faren grabbing his hammer.

* * *

"Any idea what we may face down there?" Velanna asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Nope," said Anders.

Tentacles suddenly burst out of the corruption. "Sod it," said Oghren. "You know what that means."

Faren sighed. "Broodmother." He drew his weapons and headed in, ignoring the tentacles trying to kill him. Sereda and Sigrun fell into step behind him, dodging around the tentacles nimbly.

Anders and Velanna tried, but one knocked him down. "I got the mages," Oghren yelled, and turned back to help.

"I… I'm afraid to look too closely. What if one of those creatures was someone I once knew?" Sigrun shook her head as she glanced into the pit.

"Don't concern yourself about that," said Sereda. "But how we going to kill all these broodmothers?"

Faren looked around and then caught sight of the chains. He looked up, and saw the giant container of lyrium. "The chains." He broke left.

Sereda broke right, catching on immediately. She sliced through the chains with a sword while he smashed them to bits with his hammer. The ancient chains snapped, and the container fell into the pit. There was the sound of sizzling meat, followed almost immediately by an indescribably foul smell. And all the tentacles went limp.

Sigrun sighed with relief. "We did it." She sheathed her blades. "If the rest of the Legion were alive, I know… I know they would honour you in some way."

"I'm sorry so many had to die."

"I used to wish I could get away from the others. Now I'm all alone and I just want them back. Silly, isn't it?" She took a breath, and then steadied herself. "What's curious is that we seemed to be caught between two… factions of darkspawn. I've never heard of such a thing. The darkspawn are by nature vicious, and they've always fought amongst each other. But for there to be two organized factions… this is something else."

She didn't know the half of it. "I noticed that too. It worries me."

"Good, it's not just me then. Something has changed in the darkspawn, and I don't think I like it." She shrugged, and smiled. "Well, it's something to ponder. Especially when you need to be reminded that impending doom is always right around the corner."

He considered a moment. "What will you do now?"

"Oh, I'll probably disappear into the bowels of the Deep Roads, never to be seen again." She spread her hands and gave a cheerful smile. "One good thing about the Deep Roads is that you never run out of darkspawn to fight."

He exchanged looks with Sereda and apparently they have the same idea, because she nodded. "Perhaps you would consider coming with me?"

"Go… with you? But that would go against my vow—and my plan to disappear into the deep, unmourned and forgotten."

"I am looking for Grey Wardens. Join us."

"Be a Grey Warden? Is that allowed? Can you be both part of the Legion and a Grey Warden?"

Faren shrugged. "You'll still fight darkspawn, and die doing so."

The thought seemed to make her giddy. "And I'd be more effective at killing the darkspawn, won't I? Ha! How does one say now to this?" She nodded. "I will follow you. You seem an all-right sort, and I'm better off with you at my back than alone. Let's go then. The darkspawn await!" She dashed off eagerly.

"Excitable, isn't she," said Sereda.

"Are you coming with?" Faren asked.

Sereda smiled. "I would like nothing more than to accompany you, but someone has to report the situation to Orzammar and I have to get that tablet to the Shaperate."

"Well, whenever you're up on the surface I wouldn't mind visit."

"And I would mind visiting you in bed," she said seductively.

"Argh, get a room," Oghren groaned.

"I think that's what their discussing," said Anders.

* * *

Deep underground the Mother had just been given a report from one of her hurlocks about Kal'Hirol.

"Kal'Hirol lost?" she screeched. "The Lost is lost? Lost lost lost lost!"

"Mother, be calm…" said the hurlock nervously.

"Calm, yes. Once I was calm," she said in restrained anger. "Once Mother listen to the beautiful call, felt it wash over her and inside her and she was calm. But now there is no calm. The Father took that away. And now he is taken away Kal'Hirol." She then lowered her body in sadness. "My poor pets in Kal'Hirol… the Father knew I would send them against him. The Father fears!" She then laughed maniacally in a crazed laughter. "Kal'Hirol is gone, but the Mother still has her tricks. Many, many tricks…"

"But what will the Mother do?" the hurlock asked.

"Do? I will laugh!" She then laughed in her maddest way so loud that it filled the entire chamber. She then starts and looked down at the hurlock with a hungry look on her face. "And then I will wait."


	10. Sigrun's Roguish Past

As they were wandering back towards the Keep, Sigrun was taking in the fresh air and was even smelling a tree.

"Mmm… tress smell good," she said blissfully. She then began sniffing anything she came across. "Grass smells good, too. And flowers, of course. The surfaces for of such wonderful smells. In the Deep Roads, all you smell is moist rock or dry earth. And darkspawn. There's a smell I won't miss."

He chuckled slightly. "You won't have to do. We smell them all the time."

"Unfortunately," she muttered. "The only thing worse than is the smell of darkspawn is the smell of broodmothers. Now there's a foulness that cannot be described." She then looked back at the trees. "But trees… tress smell good."

* * *

A few hours later they reached the fortress and at once he approached Varel.

"We've got ourselves a new recruit," he said.

"Then I'll start the preparations," said Varel.

A few moments later, they were standing in front of Sigrun and Varel handed her the goblet.

"For this moment fourth, Sigrun, you are a Grey Warden," said Varel.

"Then let it be," she said as she drank.

Varel took the goblet away from her and they watched. Seconds later, she collapsed and Varel quickly examined her.

"You chose her well, Commander," he nodded. "She will wake shortly."

"Make sure someone takes us to a room," said Faren. He then remembered about Sir Timothy and his promise to make it up to him for not letting him keep the bridge. It was entirely possible that the assembly will take steps to re-conquer Kal'Hirol and ifs they are successful that would open new trade routes. "Oh, and inform Sir Timothy that I might have a new possible trading route for him."

Varel ordered. "At once, Commader."

* * *

After making sure Sigrun was nice and comfortable in a bed, he went down to Herren and Wade. He handed over all the metals he found and they informed him that they can make the best armour for his soldiers. Though reluctant, Wade began to forge new armour and weapons for the soldiers in the keep.

He then returned to see how Sigrun was doing and discover that she will was up and about looking quite excited. Once she saw him she practically ran up to him.

"It's much easier fighting darkspawn on the surface," she said excitedly. "On a clear day, you can see leagues. I once heard a contraption known as a… hmm, a spyglass. I think it is called? My friend Varlan says they let you see distant enemies as though they were right beside you. Is that true? It sounds like magic."

Faren chuckled and rummaged through his things. "I have a spyglass right here."

Sigrun eagerly snatched it. "Oh! Oh, it's exactly as Varlan described? But shinier!" She then looked up at him slightly nervous. "May I… keep it? I know I shouldn't. We're not supposed to have belongings in the Legion."

"Well, Grey Wardens are allowed to have things."

"As you say, Commander. Thank you!"

* * *

He met up with Anders in the mess and judging by the way he was standing, he had been waiting for him for quite some time.

"May I point out that you're all right?" he said.

Faren shrugged. "Go ahead."

"You're all right," he then looked at him seriously. "Really, when the Templars came for me, you could have decided I wasn't worth the trouble. But I apparently worth the trouble. Considering I'm usually a lot of trouble, I should be grateful."

Faren crossed his arms. "Oh, you're not so much trouble."

Anders smiled. "When you recruited me, I thought I was jumping from the frying pan into the fire. But being a Warden is almost tolerable. It's a pleasant stroll through the park—with darkspawn!"

"So glad I could make it happen for you."

"Your giver. I'm very grateful. I thought it was worth mentioning. Thank you, Commander. For everything."

* * *

He decided to meet up with Velanna and discover the means of her exile.

"Are you at all curious about my exile?" she asked as he wandered over towards.

Faren frowned. "Yes, very."

"The humans near where you met me were trying to drive my clan away. For a while, we resisted. Then they tried to burn us out. They would have destroyed the entire forest just to keep us from their farms," she said bitterly. "The others were afraid. Keeper Ilshae said that if I wanted to fight the shemlens, I should fight them alone."

Faren sighed. "And you left, even though it hurt you?"

"I think Ilshae expected me—wanted me—to back down, but I was to pride and too angry. Thus I called Ilshae a coward, and I turned away from the clan."

"Did others follow you?"

"Seranni only fold me in the hopes of changing my mind. A few others wanted what I wanted, and left with us. They are dead now."

Faren nodded. "Wolf, once said that hatred has a great way of hurting those you're sworn to protect. It happens with Zathrian and Loghain, great leaders who let their hatred get the best of them and others suffered because of it."

Velanna turned away from him. "Come, there is no point in dwelling on the past when there is work to be done."

* * *

He was wandering through the library and then found Sigrun looking at all the books on the shelves and looked at him.

"Wow. I've never seen so many books in my life," she said.

"They're all at your disposal," said Faren.

Sigrun happily grabbed one. "This one is a Nevarran romance—pretty spicy, too, from the looks of it." She began to read through the pages and frowned. "What's an Antivan milk sandwich?" She continued reading and then suddenly her face turned pink. "Oh. _Oh, I see_. I'll just… put that back."

She then turned and looked at him. "I've only read one book. My friend Varlan taught me while we were in the Legion. He only had the one. He's dead now."

Faren crossed his arms and leaned against the bookcase. "Tell me about him."

"He was a noble, once. From House Vollney. I don't know why he ended up in the Legion. He wouldn't say." She then closed her eyes. "I saw death take my friends, knowing it would take him as well. I fought hard to keep us both alive. Varlan embraced the Legion's philosophy—that we were already dead. I couldn't let him go like that."

Faren closed his eyes and nodded. "Sounds like Varlan got what he wanted."

Sigrun smiled. "That's a nice way to think about it. Blow off the dust to find the veins of silver, huh?" She sighed and looked back at the bookcase. "If I'm going to get through all these books before the darkspawn find me, I need to get started."

He decided to leave her to it.

After handing Justice the lyrium ring he found in Kal'Hirol, Nathaniel his grandfather's bow, Velanna a blank journal and Oghren Gateway pony, he decided to head towards the city with Sigrun, Anders and Oghren to get supplies.

* * *

Their first stop was at the farms to help them with the darkspawn, but once they got there they discovered that everyone had been killed. Only thing they could do was avenge their deaths by killing the remaining darkspawn.

Once they reached the city they found the terrifying man, much to Sigrun took great delight, just outside the gates. He returned the talisman to Colbert and Micah, and headed on into the city.

They then enter the city itself and headed straight towards the market and Sigrun looked around with great interest.

"Ooh! Fingers… twitching. So much shiny…"

He smiled at her. "We can buy anything you want."

She laughed. "I know better than to nick any of this. I was just… remembering. Growing up casteless in Dust Town, we took what we could get, when we could get it." She sighed. "But that doesn't excuse what I was—a thief and a lying, rotten duster."

"I know the feeling," said Faren. "Who knows maybe you will become a Paragon after this."

Sigrun laughed. "Me Paragon, I highly doubt it?"

"I said the same thing, but here I am." He then chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, I just think is ironic, you see I once broke into a noble's estate? And now I'm the law. Strange isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," said Sigrun.

* * *

They were walking up the hill when someone bumped into Sigrun. "Oh. Sorry about that, I—" She blinked. "Why you ungrateful, backstabbing duster!"

He started to intercede, then glanced at his companion. She was staring as though she'd seen a ghost. "Sigrun, what's going on?"

"It's in the past. I don't think—"

The other dwarf stuck her jaw out at him. "Name's Mischa. I was a merchant until she ruined me." She was all but snarling. "I had her running errands. Trying to keep one duster out of trouble. I thought I was doing a good deed." She went back to glaring at Sigrun, folding her arms. "Then I hear House Bemot's lost a gold statuette of their Paragon. Next day, it turns up in my shop."

"Sigrun?"

"I… I tried to say no, but Beraht said he'd kill you if I refused! He needed to get rid of it!"

Faren nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Of course another duster would side with you," Mischa grumbled.

"He's not any more he's Paragon Faren," said Sigrun.

"Well that means mean squat up here." Mischa pushed a finger against Sigrun's chest. "House Bemot could have had me executed! You could've spoken up, told them the truth."

"And then Beraht would have killed me."

Faren placed himself between the two women. "Sigrun has paid for her crime."

"I'm in the Legion of the Dead now. I'm going to die in the Deep Roads, Mischa."

Mischa just grunted. "I have to deliver these skins to the tanner. Need to make a living somehow. Out of my way, brands."

Sigrun sighed, and looked at him. "It's in the past. We should move on, Commander."

* * *

He found Sigrun moping. It was a very odd expression on her face. She nodded when he approached. "I didn't think I'd ever see Mischa again. After all, she's exiled, and I'm in the Legion." She sighed. "Maybe the ancestors thought it would be funny to see me get yelled at on the street."

"She was too hard on you."

"No, she wasn't. It's all true." She leaned forward on the railing. "Mischa caught me stealing a leg of nug once, and instead of telling the shopkeeper, she… paid for it. She said the casteless turn to crime because we have no options. If she could help one casteless girl…" She rested her chin on the rail. "But I proved that I'm scum, just as they always said."

Faren crossed his arms. "Sigrun, I've been where you've been and I know you had no choice but to follow Beraht's orders and if it makes you feel any better I was the one who killed him."

"It does, but doesn't change what I did."

Faren placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not the person you used to be." None of them were. Sometimes he marvelled that it was only a year and a half ago that Duncan had taken him under his wing.

"The Legion changes people. Some change for the better, others for the worse, but all of us change. I know now, having lost many friends that friendship isn't something to be squandered." She brightened. "Perhaps I could make amends. Mischa said something about working for a tanner? I could visit, just to talk."

"I think we can look around."

"Thank you."

* * *

It took some doing but they found where Mischa was working. They entered together and walked up to Mischa.

"You? Going to get me kicked out of Amaranthine, too?"

Sigrun inhaled, and then squared her shoulders. "I know that n-nothing I say will make things better, so I… want to give you this."

"A ring? What is this, a proposal? You're not my type." Mischa threw the words at Sigrun.

"It… it'll fetch a fair price, even on the surface. T-to help you rebuild your life."

Mischa turned the ring over in her hands. "This looks like the crest of House Vollney. Stole this off a noble, did you?"

Varlan's ring. Probably Sigrun's most prized possession. Faren put a hand on Sigrun's shoulder. "Keep the ring. I'll give Mischa some gold."

"How much are we talking? I reckon this thing's worth at least twenty sovereigns."

It was probably worth about three. But it mattered to Sigrun. "Then take thirty."

Mischa's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She took the coins. "You've a true friend here, Sigrun. Try not to ruin it. And here's your ring—it must be important to you."

"It is. Thank you, Mischa."

"This will… go a long way. I could start another business. You've done right, Sigrun."

Sigrun made a happy grunting noise. She waited until Mischa walked away. "You didn't have to do that, Commander."

"I know business opportunity when I see one? I am Arl, as Varel keeps reminding me."

She shook her head. "Thank you."

* * *

They soon returned to the keep and Faren made his way over to Sigrun, who smiled at him as he entered.

"I need to thank you—for letting me join the Grey Wardens, for showing me the surface. But I hope you don't think I've abandoned the Legion."

Faren nodded. "I know you have not abandoned the Legion."

"In Dust Town, as I'm sure you know, my word meant nothing to anyone. Then I joined the Legion and took a vow to protect Orzammar. That's worth something. For once, _I'm_ worth something. And I must honour that… even if it means I'll die."

Faren frowned. "That won't happen for a long time."

Sigrun gave him a sad look. "That's what worries me, Commander." She then took a deep breath and looked straight at him in the eye. "In the Legion, death looms over us constantly, like… like a dirty uncle. Here, death seems distant. When the surface is safe, I'm going back to the Deep Roads. For a Warden's last walk. For the Calling."

Faren's eyes widened. "You can't. It's not your time yet."

"You can't make that choice for me, Commander. Each Warden decides when she is ready, doesn't she? I finally understand what Varlan meant. I never accepted my sentence. Raging against it only caused me pain. Now that I've been granted a reprieve, now that I have a choice, I know what I must do."

Faren closes his eyes. "You've lost friends. I don't want to lose mine."

Sigrun looked taken aback. "I… I'm touched, but I've made up my mind." She then looked at him seriously. "But the darkspawn still threaten the surface, and that is my first concern."

Faren smiled. "We may make you a Paragon out of you yet."

* * *

Faren was walking past Oghren's room when he heard him growl. "Sod it."

He stopped and poked his head into his room. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Stubbed my toe. Just one of those days. Actually, it's been one of those weeks." He sighed.

Faren started to keep walking, and then stopped. "Would you like to talk?"

"This isn't going to make you think any less of me, is it?" He grunted. "Ah, who cares. I've just been thinking about Felsi and the nugget. Didn't do right by them, did I?"

"You're not a family man, Oghren. Don't apologise for it."

Oghren nodded. "I'm not Commander. The clay's been shaped and fired, nothing'll change me. I think Felsi knew, even if she never acknowledged it to herself. She knew I could never settle down again. I did once and… well, you know."

"It's done now. You can't go back."

"I know no point in beating myself over what I should have done for her." He sighed. "But the nugget… ah, that's got me all torn up inside, Commander. Little one won't understand."

He shook his head. There was the child to consider and he knew from personal experience what it was like to grow up without a father. "There's no reason you can't be part of your child's life."

"Maybe I could visit once in a while, write some letters. That's the least I could do… as a father. And hey." He chuckled. "The little one will grow up thinking Daddy's a great hero."

"I'll even vouch for you."

"Oh, you… get going before I get misty-eyed. Go on."

* * *

"Commander," Wade's voice called out. "Commander!"

He walked over. The smith was smiling broadly. "Wade."

"It's done. My life's work. My greatest creations."

He blinked. He'd almost forgotten the items he'd left with the smith. Wade gestured grandly, and he followed. The golem armour was a work of art. Heavy plate, fitted together perfectly. He'd wager that once adjusted to fit someone, it would be nearly as easy to move in as leather. Pity it was too large for him. Wade claimed it was terrible, and begged him not to tell anyone he'd made it.

The bow was well balanced, and Wade swore it would be as strong as an item crafted of aurum. He'd see what Nathaniel could do with it.

Then Wade handed him the sword. The hilt was unusual, crafted to look like a dragon, yet despite its ornamentation it was functional. And it fit his hand perfectly. Sharp. Flexible. "It's incredible."

* * *

They were having dinner and as he ate Nathaniel glanced at Justice. Faren couldn't help it, but to listened to their conversations. "Will you ever need to switch bodies, Justice?"

"I did not even wish to possess this one. Why would I switch to another?"

Kristoff's had been dead for days before the spirit had inhabited it. "You might need to. Unless you wish to look even more obviously like a corpse."

"I… would prefer not to think of it."

They had started back towards the Vigil when Justice spoke again. "This… thing you spoke of. Switching bodies."

"Not a favourite topic of yours, I take it?"

"Would such a thing be permitted? Would it not be considered… abominable?"

"If they're dead, it's not as if they need the body, Justice."

"But I can still feel the man who once lived. I know his life, his…" Justice shook his head. "It is not just a body."

"That's… good, isn't it?" Respect, rather than just a feeling of entitlement. He thought that sounded like the difference between a spirit and a demon. "I'd rather you felt that way."

"Perhaps you are right."

"What if you found a living body to possess?"

Justice stared at him. "Even if I knew how, I would not possess the living. Such is an act for demons."

"What if the person were willing?" Faren now wished more than ever that he wasn't listening.

"Why would a mortal ever allow such a thing?"

"For life. For love. Perhaps together, you can do what they cannot do alone. If you gave instead of taking, I would consider you no demon."

"It is… something to consider. Thank you, Nathaniel."

Faren then decided that was the best time to leave and left with his food half finished.

* * *

Nathaniel approached the Commander, other everything that had happened he needs to get this off his chest. The Commander looked up as he approached, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but it would seem as if he could tell that he wanted to talk to him.

"I owe you an apology," he said.

The Commander raised his hands. "No need, it's fine."

Nathaniel shook his head. "There is a need. It's not fine." He took a deep breath, this was going to be difficult. "When I returned from the Free Marches, I was certain my family was destroyed for being on the wrong side of the war. But my father did it to himself. No conspiracies, just one stupid, selfish man. I should have known better."

The Commander shook his head. "How could you have known?"

"I should have dug deeper— _before_ I acted." He shook his head. "I was an idiot, and like a child I blamed you and the Wardens. And here you've even proven to be a friend, of sorts. Or am I reading that wrong, too?"

The Commander shook his head. "No, I'd like to be a friend."

Nathaniel smiled. "Good. You know, when you conscripted me, I would not have known I'd end up liking it. Anyway, let's be on our way. I don't want to take up more of your time."

* * *

Faren wondered around and found Justice pondering in deep thought. Apparently, he was able to sense his presence, because he said, "I have been thinking of Aura, the mortal woman who was wife to Kristoff. I continue to envy their love. But envy is what a demon feels, a desire for something it cannot have."

"You aren't taking it from them. There's a difference," Faren pointed out.

"I… think I understand. You co-exist with both great darkness and great beauty. It must be confusing. Yet now I find myself wishing it to be more. It is… enlightening. Thank you for bringing me to this world."

Faren smiled. "Thank you for remaining at my side."

Justice nodded in improvement. "Which I shall continue to do, if you allow it. You have proven yourself a friend, Grey Warden. An example of all that is worthy in the mortal world. I am proud of what we will accomplish together."


	11. The Assault on Amaranthine

Varel met him in the hall. "Commander. Many of the lords have gathered. The darkspawn have fielded armies—and the nobles want to know how you will protect them. Shall I assemble them? Or do you need more time to strategies?"

He needed fewer nobles pestering him. "Assemble the men. We're going to war." They'd made good use of their time, but it appeared the darkspawn had as well for it was then that were outnumbered.

"I will send messengers at once."

* * *

Lord Eddelbrek stood up. "We've waited enough. Those who are late will just have to be filled in."

"Lord Eddelbrek, this is the Commander of the Grey's council, not yours."

Eddelbrek shook his head. "I am fearful for the villages on the plains. There's a darkspawn army—army—in the field. And with the soldiers returning to the Vigil..."

"The enemy is out of hiding," said Faren. "We must find them and strike." Under the command of the intelligent darkspawn, a group that size was as dangerous as a horde. It was the beginnings of a new Blight and Ferelden had barely recovered from the last one, they need to stop this before it got out of hand.

"This is no—"

A messenger came rushing in. "Commander, Commander."

"What is it, girl?" Varel asked.

"A darkspawn army is within sight of Amaranthine."

Eddelbrek nearly staggered. "Maker protect us. They're attacking the city?"

Garevel shook his head. "Some of the Vigil's soldiers are still there. She won't fall easily."

Varel sighed. "Our forces cannot move quickly enough. But a small band might make it in time."

Lord Eddelbrek shook his head. "But that's… suicide."

"We must try."

This is what Wardens did, after all. "Then I will rally the city's defenders." What few of them there were. As much is it pained him, he could not strip the vigil bare, not with the force still in the valley. And they'd need the Vigil as a fall back point for the people on the plains.

Sigrun grinned. "Fighting a horde of darkspawn with almost certain death awaiting? Don't even think of leaving me here."

"Who do you want to take with you, Commander?"

"Sigrun, Justice, Nathaniel, and Anders, you're with me. Velanna, organise an infirmary, there will be wounded. Varel, I'll trust you to organise incoming soldier's and start moving them out. Oghren, keep the Vigil's gate secure."

Justice clenched his fists. "Our foes will pay heavily for their transgressions. This I swear."

"And so it is decided," Varel said.

Oghren nodded. "I'll make sure the Vigil's ale supply is safe. Leave a few darkspawn skulls for me to kick in, right?"

"May the wind be ever at your back, Commader," said Velanna.

Varel nodded. "The rest of us will stay here. Maker protect you and hold you close, Commander."

His Wardens fell into step behind him as the nobles watched them leave.

* * *

Nathaniel looked at Faren. "What's the plan, Commander?"

"I'm going to need you to focus your arrows on the casters. Anders, weaken their lines, keep them off balance. Try to give us openings. Justice, Sigrun, you're with me. Looks like we are going to need to cut ourselves a path."

* * *

The soldiers were trying, but they were outmanned. And then Ander's spells started to fall. The darkspawn were slowed, tangled as the grass beneath them grabbed at their legs. Nathaniel's arrow shot true, dropping an emissary that was starting to gather a counter spell. And then the Wardens were within the darkspawn lines, carving through them.

A cry went up among the soldiers, and they renewed their attacks, standing between the refugees and the spawn. And they held.

The gates were theirs.

* * *

One of the refugees walked towards them. "Please, Grey Warden! Save my family! My family's in the city!"

Constable Aidan rushed over. "Please, calm yourselves, while I speak to the Warden-Commander." He drew a deep breath, and approached Faren. Nathaniel thought he looked like a man heading to his own execution. He glanced at the city Aidan had been charged with protecting.

"Warden Commander. I am glad you arrive when you did, but I fear there is little that can be done now."

"What happened?"

"A couple nights ago, a swarm of… of gruesome creatures emerged from beneath the city. They spread pestilence and destroyed everything they touched. Then, at dawn, the other darkspawn attacked." He shook his head. "Warden-Commander… it's too late. Amaranthine is lost."

Nathaniel felt a chill. If the warning had come two nights ago… The man might be right. Faren's voice was calm, controlled. "The city still stands. It is not lost."

"Their corruption is so virulent… At least a quarter of the city succumbed within the first day." Aidan shook his head and opened his mouth to say something else.

"Constable! There is a darkspawn approaching, alone!"

Aidan turned to the soldiers. "Archers! Take him down!"

The darkspawn held up its hands. "Peace! Do not be killing! Only talk! Architect has a message, for Grey Warden!"

Faren glared down at the darkspawn. "What message?"

The darkspawn continued forward to meet them. "The Mother's army, it marches to Vigil's Keep. She attacks now! The Architect, he sends me to warn you!" The thing gestured urgently. "You must save the keep, then finish the Mother in her lair!"

"Why were you sent to warn us?" Faren asked.

"The Architect wishes to have the Grey Wardens' trust. He does not wish to see the Mother succeed."

Garevel stepped forward. "If we leave now, we may be able to make it back to the Vigil in time to save it."

"And what about the darkspawn here?" Aidan asked.

The darkspawn gestured. "Soon, they will go to Vigil's Keep as well. The Mother, she wants the keep destroyed utterly."

Garevel grunted. "The darkspawn has a point. We cannot leave with this other army hot on our heels. The constable says the city is lost. I say we destroy it. Burn it, and all the darkspawn within."

"I'm not giving up on Amaranthine," said Faren firmly.

"Warden-Commander, we have already lost Amaranthine. We can't lost the Vigil as well."

Nathaniel found himself agreeing with the Captain, as much as he hated the notion. But Faren shook his head. "I have faith in the fortress and its defenders."

Nathaniel sighed. "Commander, we can't save Amaranthine if it's already lost. We can still save the Vigil."

Sigrun clenched her fists. "I stand with the commander. We must try to save Amaranthine. That's what Grey Wardens do. We protect people."

He shook his head. "I don't want to see fire ravage these streets." He'd grown up here. "But it may be our only chance."

Faren looked torn between trying to save the people inside the city and defending the Vigil.

"Then maybe we can help," said a fierce female voice.

They all turned and stared, because in front of them was Daylen Amell, Theron Mahariel and Sereda Aeducan and behind them was a small army of mages, Dalish elves and dwarfs.

"We fought you could use some help," said Theron.

"We rallied as many people as we could," said Daylen.

"We'll save the city while you go to the Keep," said Sereda.

Faren just stared, speechless. "I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank us by killing the darkspawn that are attacking your fortress," said Theron.

"Commander, we need to leave now," said Garevel.

Faren approached Sereda. "Before I leave I want to give you this, it may help you in this battle."

He then handed her a finely crafted sword with the dragons head for a hilt. "What's this?" Sereda asked speechless.

"It's called Vigilance, Wade made it and I think you can put it to better use than me."

Sereda took the blade. "You certainly know how to spoil girl," she smiled.

Faren smiled and then turned on them. "We move out, to the Keep and pray to the Ancestors that were in time."

* * *

Sereda watched as she saw Faren leading his Grey Wardens and the captain away. She had never been so proud of him in all her life.

"We need to eliminate the darkspawn leadership, we can then go about finding survivors," Theron advised.

"Good luck to you, and Maker watch over us all," said the constable.

Sereda drew out her sword and shield. Theron poured out his blades and Dayeln raised his staff.

"Charge!" she commanded.

Then their small army stormed into the city.

* * *

As they fought their way through the streets, more soldiers rallied to them. By the time they were past the market, they had dozens. A few weren't soldiers, but men and women armed with whatever they had at hand. The darkspawn, the one that had called itself the messenger, fought at their side.

At the top of the stairs, an emissary started to cast. Theron paused and drew out his bow and fired an arrow that landed in its throat. Sereda set his shield, and charged, knocking darkspawn away and slicing them apart with her new sword. Daylen downed a lyrium potion, then cast. The weapons of Amaranthine's defenders suddenly burst into flame, searing the darkspawn.

Sereda saw the ogre set itself, and came in low. As it started to move, she severed the tendons in its leg. Theron jumped onto its back and drove his swords into its spine caused it to roar in pain. It then went very still and collapsed onto the ground.

She smiled, and headed for the next group of darkspawn.

* * *

The streets were clear. Somehow, they'd done it. The streets were clear. Civilians were setting up barricades, giving the soldier's time to rest.

An old woman handed her a cup of water, then hugged her. Theron came to stand beside him. Sereda sighed. "So many dead."

"And so many yet live." He put a gauntleted hand on her shoulder. "We have made a difference here."

"Yeah. We did." He smiled. "We did."

"Commander, we've received word of another wave of darkspawn approaching the city. They will be here within the day."

Sereda nodded. "Then we must prepare."

"Most of the survivors are taking refuge in the chantry. The militia has set up a base of operations there." The guard commander gestured. "You and your army can rest and resupply there. In the meantime, my men and I will search for survivors."

"I better send word to the keep by hawk," said Theron.

"They already know the city is under attack," said Sereda.

"Not about the attack, it's about the Architect, I found some information that Faren needs to know about. I had planned to tell in person, but with all this going on I never had the chance."

Sereda nodded. "Then go."

She then turned and looked at Daylen. "You better help the healers, the going to need some help with tending to the wounded."

"Of course," said Daylen.

* * *

"C-Commander! Come quickly. The darkspawn are still breaking through!"

"Breaking through where?"

"The inn! They're coming from the inn, somehow!"

She nodded. "I'm heading to the inn. Keep your soldiers here, hold the chantry." He called over his shoulder. "Let's move."

"Maker bless you, Commander!"

They came out of the Chantry fighting. Larger children were invading the streets. She signalled Theron to the left, and she took charge of the right. Daylen began to gather his magic to him, retaining the high ground advantage of the chantry courtyard.

* * *

The general started to cast a spell. It was times like this that Sereda wished she had either Alistair or Faren, but there seem to be little need for Theron moved so quick that she didn't notice the knife sticking in the general before it fell to the ground.

"How do they get into the city without us knowing?" Sereda asked.

"Smuggler tunnels," Theron guessed.

"You would have thought they would have locked the blighted door, wouldn't you?" Daylen grumbled as he blasted a shriek.

"Let's just get down there and stop more darkspawn coming through," said Sereda as she sliced off a genlock's head, and then bent to open the trapdoor.

Daylen blinked at the hole in the floor. "And who is going into the scary unlit tunnel first?"

"I will," said Theron. "I've got a longer range than either you to and I am the most agile of us."

"Then go," said Sereda.

He jumped down, and she followed a step behind and Daylen brought up the rear.

* * *

The second of the generals came at her, swinging wildly with its staff as it tried to get a spell off. It was so focused on her, it didn't even notice Theron until he Starfang through its chest.

Daylen used the heights to devastating advantage. He sent a barrage of spells slamming into the darkspawn ranks, taking out most of them before they even had a chance to close with Sereda and Theron.

"Commander?"

"Follow the tunnel outside the city. That will bring us up in the darkspawn lines. If we hit the last of the leadership, the soldiers will be able to hold the city."

"After you," Theron offered.

* * *

Theron had pulled out his bow and was focusing his arrows on the hurlocks when he saw the fully armoured ogre come charging up the path towards the gate. "Sereda?"

"I see it." She glanced over his shoulder. "Daylen, hold the tunnel and Theron provide me support."

Theron grabbed his second quiver and continued firing. He saw Sereda try to hit with all her might, but between its sheer size and the armour, she didn't appear to have much luck. Then, to his surprise, Sereda sheathed her sword, and tossed her shield away, and suddenly jumped on the back of the ogre, levering herself up by grabbing the back of its breastplate. He climbed it, and then almost immediately jumped off the top of it. The dwarf rolled and continued moving, ducking behind a low stone wall.

She was moving in to try to give them help when there was suddenly a loud noise. The ogre seemed to almost liquefy inside the armour, which bulged out strangely. It splattered to the ground. Sereda smirked. "Glad that worked," she said. She then, leaped the fence, and hit the surprised darkspawn general while it was still staring at the remains of its bodyguard.

An arrow nocked, and she looked around for another target. And found… nothing. She checked her senses. What darkspawn remained were fleeing. From the city, and what remained of the camp, she heard a cheer start to go up.

"We… won?" said Daylen relieved.

"We won." He stared at the city walls, the defenders holding their bows over their heads triumphantly. "We won."

* * *

Constable Aidan came out of the gates. "Commander, the darkspawn are retreating."

"And the survivors?" Sereda asked.

"They are being tended to. By the Maker's mercy, only a few were infected by the darkspawn." He sounding relieved.

"What news from the keep?"

"We haven't heard much, but the Warden-Commander and the other Wardens appeared to have just saved it and are now tracking the darkspawn forces towards the Mother's lair."

Sereda was wondering if they could join up with them to provide them with more backup.

"We'd never get there in time," said Theron, as if reading her mind. "The best we can do is head to the keep and see where things go from there."

Sereda didn't like it, but he was right. "Then we're off to the keep."

"Yes, sir." He glanced at the creature again. "Commander, what should we do with the messenger?"

"Kill him."

"It shall be as you say. Maker watch over you, Commander."

"Let us hope that Faren and his new Wardens can defeat the Mother and end this madness," said Daylen.

"I have every confidence in him," said Sereda as they began to head out towards the keep. "That's I why recommend him as Commander."


	12. The Siege of Vigil's Keep

Faren saw the keep site and saw the darkspawn had beaten them, though they haven't breached the walls. Without a second thought, they rushed into the keep and into the hall.

Varel was talking to the few nobles that had remained. They'd already sent many of the available men on to help the city. What remained was a token force, and the barely trained recruits. Apparently they knew that the darkspawn army was approaching them.

Varel looked up and was stunned to discover Faren entering into the hall with the others.

"C-commander?" he gaped.

Oghren too was stunned. "You came back for us?" He then smiled. "Bet you didn't want Oghren to have all the deafening glory to himself."

Velanna was stunned. "You're here? You… you didn't abandon me after all."

Varel just stared at him. "I don't know how you got here in time, but Andraste's blood, we could use your help. A few days after you left for Amaranthine, we spotted the darkspawn. A whole army. The walls have been bloodied, but the worst isn't over yet.

"We were strangely fortunate," said Faren. "The Architect sent a messenger to warn us of the attack and we rushed over as fast as we could." Varel just stared at him and Faren you what must be on his mind. "Fortunately, a few old Warden friends of mine appeared with a small army. They will defend the city while we returned to the keep."

"Thank the Maker," Varel breathed with relief.

Faren then turned to Voldrik. "Are the preparations and repairs complete?"

"Aye, Commander," the dwarf said. "There will be no ogres bursting through the walls any time soon."

Herren spoke up. "Master Wade has been working day and night. The remaining men are properly geared."

"What men do I have in reserve?"

It was Lord Eddelbrek that spoke. "The men I brought for the war council are still assembled here." He gave a small nod. "We've not forgotten what you have done for us and our people."

"I'm not a half-bad shot with a bow," Sergeant Maverlies added. "I'll be on the tower. If you want me to fire at any particular darkspawn, just point them out."

Dworkin was wearing our man approached Faren. "Darkspawn by the scores, and a handful of stone is all that separates us. Feels like home. I've got a catapult rigged with the explosives I have left. Just holler if you want a mess of beasties to meet their maker."

Faren nodded. "We're ready. Take your positions."

"As you command," said Varel. "Scouts report the darkspawn are advancing on the walls."

"I will fight with you, Commander," said Garevel. "My scouts will let us know where the fight is fiercest."

That gave him another fifty, in addition to the remaining Vigil guards and the trainees. He looked around the rest of the people in the room.

He then looked at his Wardens. "Nathaniel, you'll join Sergeant Maverlies and the other archers on the tower, that should give you a good wide view of the area. Anders and Velanna, the two of you will be in reserve and support the rest of us with some magic."

"As you command, Commander," said Nathaniel.

"I hope it's enough," said Faren.

"And if it isn't, I just want to let you know you're the finest Commander I've ever served under," said Oghren.

"Thanks," Faren smiled.

* * *

The approach outside and just saw flaming boulders soaring over the keep. This indicated that the full force of the darkspawn army had arrived and were now attacking the keep.

Outside, the darkspawn were led by a hurlock calling himself the Herald.

"The Warden-Commander has arrived. The Mother will be most pleased with her Herald," he said menacingly. He then turned and looked at his darkspawn army. "We break this keep. We break the Wardens. We leave only ash!"

* * *

Faren looked at his Wardens and his men in the rush straight towards the courtyard.

"They broke in through the front gates!" cried Sergeant Maverlies from the tower.

"This way Commander!" yelled Garevel.

They quickly rushed towards the front gates and will in time to see the darkspawn breaking through.

"Charge!" Faren commanded pulling out his hammer.

He charged headlong into battle swinging his hammer knocking away any darkspawn that came an inch before him. He smashed a hurlock to the ground and swung the hammer crushing the skull of a genlock.

Oghren went into a blood rate swinging his axe anything that moved and everyone darkspawn and ally alike gave him a wide berth. Sigrun charge to where the battle was thickest not afraid of dying she swung her blades slicing any darkspawn that came nearby.

Justice helped anyone that needed it determines to bring justice down upon the darkspawn by smashing their skulls with his mace.

Anders and Velanna stood at the gate that led to the courtyard providing support with their magics. Any darkspawn that came ten feet towards them were either burnt alive or frozen in place.

Faren pointed out targets that he wanted Nathaniel and Sergeant Maverlies to be taken out, mostly any Alphas and Emissaries.

They went to secure the gate but heard cries from within the courtyard and rushed up the stairs to find the keeps men and the militia were engaging the children, which had to be the most disgusting of the darkspawn. The keeps men were wearing silver armour that withstood any attack that the children threw at them and he can help but marvel at Wade's work.

He was glad that they had blocked off the entrance underground all they need now was to face even more darkspawn. It didn't take them long to annihilate the children.

Hearing the boulders slamming into the keeps walls was slightly unnerving, but the wall stood firm. It was immensely glad that he paid Voldrik to reinforce the walls.

It took some time but they finally managed to secure the courtyard and after Anders and Velanna drank up the last supply of lyrium potion they headed back towards the main gate where Varel was holding the line.

He bought the attack from a hurlock and swung his blade of a second one will continue to defend himself with the one he was fighting with moments ago and pushed it back.

"Hold together, men Andrate's blood, hold!" Varel cried. He then turned and looked at his men. "On me! For the Wardens! For Amaranthine!"

"Varel behind you!" Faren cried.

It was too late an ogre appeared out of nowhere from the gate and rammed into him. Varel knocking him to the ground, wounded, but alive.

Faren charge straight towards the ogre, but soon found a more emerging from the gate along with hurlocks.

"Dworkin now!" Faren cried.

At once Dworkin used the trebuchet is to launch some explosives right on top of the darkspawn. He was glad that he convinced Dworkin to be careful, because the explosion was powerful enough to shatter the keeps walls alone.

The explosive destroyed a great number of darkspawn, but more kept on coming. Faren charge towards an ogre and slammed his hammer right into its face with such force that it stumbled and Sigrun took the opportunity to drive her daggers right into its chest.

Oghren slammed his act in the face of another ogre, trapping it in place. Then with all his might he began to push the ogre's body backwards and it toppled over crushing a number of hurlocks.

Justice just charged right through the darkspawn knocking them back with his mace and was assisted by Nathaniel, who kept on firing whenever he got a clear shot of any darkspawn that outflanked him.

Anders and Velanna helped immensely by casting their spells on any powerful darkspawn pushing them back.

Once they secured the gates once more Faren rushed over to a bleeding Varel, who is grieving quite deeply.

"C-Commander," he wheezed. "Did we win?"

Faren looked at him fearfully. "Hold on, Varel. Healer! Healer!" he cried desperately.

Varel chuckled and spat out some blood. "I've seen enough of battle to know… I'm a dead man." He looked at him smiling gratefully. "It has… It has been an honour, sir." He then looked at him straight in the eye. "Fight them… with everything you have…"

Faren lowered his head. "Rest easy, old soldier. You will not be forgotten."

Varel then collapsed and remained motionless on the ground.

The healer arrived, but one she examined the body she shook her head at Faren. "He's dead, Commander. There's nothing I can do."

* * *

Outside the keep, the Herald was now furious, the keep's walls refuse to fall no matter how many boulders they fired or how many ogres pounded against its walls.

"Can you fools do nothing right? The walls still stand!" he roared. Furiously he grabbed his two hatchets and marched towards the Keep. "Send in the ogre. But the Warden-Commander. Leave for me."

An armoured ogre emerged from the darkspawn horde and ran straight towards the keep.

* * *

"Incoming!" Faren yelled with his hammer at the ready.

Darkspawn poured out of the main gate and descended upon them like a swarm of locusts. He commanded every single man under his command and they engage the horde that emerge out of the gate.

When they finally managed to regain control of the main gate, Garevel approached him hurriedly. "The courtyard is overrun! We must fall back to hold the keep's gates!"

Faren looked up and saw even more darkspawn heading straight down towards them and he heard cries behind him and realise even more were emerging from the main gate. It was like being in Denerim all over again.

Then it got worse when an armoured ogre smashed its way through the blockade.

"Captain, me and the Wardens would deal with the ogre, you deal with the rest of the darkspawn," he yelled.

Garevel nodded and rallied the men to his side and engaged the darkspawn.

Faren, Oghren, Sigrun and Justice charged at the ogre. Faren and Oghren distracted it by slamming the heavy weapons into its armour, but they hardly did a dent and it's simply not them aside.

Event slammed its claw like gauntlets down upon them, but Justice appeared and uses shield to block them. Just as it was about a slam him with it free arm Sigrun jumped onto it and dug her daggers into it cause it to for in pain.

Anders and Velanna then combined them magic to form one powerful electrical blast that slammed into it. As it roared in pains, Faren took this is opportunity and jumped into the air and slammed with all his might his hammer right on top of its skull shattering it.

"Commander!" Nathaniel cried from the tower. "The darkspawn general has just taken the field!"

Faren looked at Garevel. "We'll secure the courtyard, you take on the leadership!"

Faren nodded. "Wardens to me!"

He and the Wardens rushed down towards the main gate, where they found the Herald, with a hatched in each hand, looking at the menacingly.

"You are mine!" he roared.

"Not today," said Faren.

They charged at one another and he rolled to avoid one of Herald's swings and then swung his hammer at him. The Herald sidestepped and punched him in the face and while he was off balance he then slammed his two hatchets down on top of him.

Fortunately, Faren wasn't quite as dazed and used the handle of his hammer to block the attack and use the force to flip the Herald over his head. The Herald slammed face first on the ground and lost one of his hatchets, but this did not stop them from getting up.

He roared as he charged swinging the hatchet madly, but Faren grabbed a piece of dirt and tossed it right into the Herald eyes blinding him. Then before he could recover he then used the hammer to knock him off his feet and then slammed it right on top of him.

And with that the battle was done. The darkspawn outside the keep, knowing their general had fallen retreated as fast as they could and the remainder of the darkspawn inside the keep were quickly slain.

Exhausted, he and the other Wardens toppled over and was soon joined by Garevel, Voldrik and Dworkin.

"We've… we've won," said Garevel breathlessly. He then looked sadly at Varel's body. "The price was dear, but the Vigil holds. Varel… Varel would be proud."

"The battle is won. But the Mother is still out there," said Faren grimly.

Sergeant Maverlies then came rushing towards them. "Captain! Commander! I've news," she said as she then handed a scroll of papers to Faren. "This has just been sent by a hawk, I believe it's from the Hero of Ferelden and a letter saying that they've secured the city, but they expecting more darkspawn soon."

Faren looked at the papers with great interest. "Anything else?"

"Yes, we know where the darkspawn came from! Their retreat left a trail even the greenest of recruits could follow.

"What are our options?"

"The army has taken heavy losses. Dead, wounded," said Voldrik. "It will be sometime before they can mobilise again."

"The commander has the right of it," said Dworkin. "Every day you wait is another day of broodmothers spawning new evil."

Faren closes eyes and you what he had to do. "If the army can't do it, the Wardens will have to."

Dworkin nodded. "We've seen you in action, Commander. You and your companions are an army on your own."

"I can't take everyone, I have every confidence that Sereda and the others to secure the city and no doubt they'll come here and in case I don't come back I'm going to need Wardens to pick up where we left off."

"So who you take?" Garevel asked.

He looked at his Wardens. "Justice, Sigrun, Anders, Nathaniel, we're doing some darkspawn hunting."

His Wardens nodded and together they exited from the keep ready to end this new darkspawn threat.


	13. Depths of Depravity

They followed the trail the darkspawn left behind quite easily and soon found themselves in some sort of wasteland which Nathaniel called the Dragonbone Wastes.

"So why do they call this valley the Dragonbone Wastes?" Sigrun asked. She came around the corner, and her eyes widened. "Oh." She drew her knives. "Darkspawn ahead… fighting each other."

Faren shook his head. "We don't have time to wait for them to kill each other off. Down the middle, cut a path through anything that gets in our way."

"Yes, Sir."

They then charged sliced through the darkspawn covering their path with ease.

* * *

After climbing over so many dead dragons, he really wasn't at all surprised when the live one landed. Surprised at how large it was, but not that it was there. The beast reared back, and kicked out with its back leg, sending the Justice sprawling. A sweep of the tail did the same to Sigrun. The first of Nathaniel's arrows bounced off its scaly hide, and he switched to the enchanted ones.

Fare helped up and together they closed on the beast. Anders began casting, and Nathaniel enhanced the strength in Nathaniel's muscles as the mage chanted. His next arrow caught the dragon in the shoulder.

Then the beast turned on them them and they barely had enough time to roll out of the way. Nathaniel helped the mage up and he continued to chant his spell.

The dragon tried to catch hold of Sigrun in its jaws, but the dwarf danced backwards just in time. Faren took the opening to catch hold of the dragon's horns and pull himself onto the back of the dragon's neck. The dragon bunched its legs to take off, and Faren slammed his hammer as hard as he could right on top of its was a large crack and then it landed hard on to the ground. The commander then rejoined them.

"We're still alive," Sigrun said. "Funny how that keeps happening."

* * *

They'd fought their way down to the second level when he sensed the strange emissary, and his ghouled warden and looked down at them. "And so we meet again."

His Warden drew their sword as if expecting a flight, however the Architect held a hand, forestalling the ghoul from attacking. "No, Utha. That is not how this must begin." He then looked down at them with an apologetic look on his face. "I owe you an apology, Commander. When last we met, I intended to explain myself. Fate, however, intervened."

The Architect held his hands out to his sides, then floated down to stand only a few feet from them.

Faren's eyes narrowed. "I escaped, you mean."

"I restrained you only to prevent the misunderstanding that occurred with the rest of your order."

"'Misunderstanding?'" Anders scoffed. "Is that what you call it?"

"I sent the Withered to ask for the Grey Wardens help. I should have anticipated that you might view our approach as an attack. I am weren't able to judge how your kind will react. It was most unfortunate."

Faren frowned at him, this was the first time a darkspawn had asked him for help, mind you none of them were able to talk before this mess. "You wanted our help? What for?"

"My kind has ever been driven to seek out the Old Gods. This is our nature. When we find one, a Blight is begun." His eyes were hidden behind the strange mask. Something about the creature's appearance seemed to dance at the edges of his memory. "To break the cycle, my brethren must be freed of their compulsion. For that, I need Grey Warden blood."

Faren narrowed his eyes. "How would you free the darkspawn?"

"In order to become what you are, you drink the blood of my kind. To transform. That is how my brethren are freed. In your blood lies the key to their immunity against the call of the Old Gods." He looked down at his hands.

"I like my blood it is. In my veins," said Anders.

"Once they are freed, the darkspawn think for themselves, they speak, they act. Some, however, have reacted poorly," the Architect continued. "They are flawed and they rage against me. The Mother gathers them to stop me… as she seeks to stop you. I cannot defeat the Mother alone, and I cannot free the darkspawn unless she is defeated. Our goals are the same."

Justice readied his shield. "Kill this creature now, lest I make things worse than they already are. Do what is right and do not waver."

Nathaniel's voice came from behind him. "Darkspawn or no, he has a good point. Do we really want to keep killing each other forever?"

"This reeks of stupid!" Sigrun yelled furiously. "The last thing we need is more darks on thinking for themselves."

"Help me kill the Mother, and after it is done, I will leave to continue my work," he begged.

Part of him wanted to agree to his terms, but he knew better. "What is this 'Mother', exactly?"

"My most flawed creation. Freedom drove her mad, and she has poisoned the minds of others." He sighed. "She has influence with the ones who have not been freed, and she gathers them as an army. I do not seek to rule my brethren. I only seek to release them from their chains."

There was one thing he didn't quite grasp. "How did you become freed?"

"I was born as I am, an outsider amongst my kind. Why? I do not know. Why do some of your kind become Grey Wardens? Why do some possess magic? I have no answers."

The creature wasn't lying. And yet somehow, he knew with utter certainty that it was wrong.

Faren glared at the Architect. "Stealing blood from Wardens is perverse."

"I thought it little different from your order's use of darkspawn blood. We both do what we must in response to the Blight. The first blood came from Utha, freely given." Utha then bowed. "She was a Grey Warden, as are you, and joined us… many years ago."

"Maybe you should also mention the fact that you're the one who started the Blight in the first place!" Faren yelled.

"What?" Nathaniel gasped.

"Theron found your journal and sent it over to me saying that you try to perform your ritual on the archdemon and that's what awakened it."

The Architect sighed. "Ah. There it is, then. Unfortunate. I did find the Old God, Urthemiel. But I did not wish another Blight. I attempted my Joining Ritual. My hope was that this would free all darkspawn, unravel the curse from its source. Alas, I was unlucky. I—"

"And now you've created a whole new mess!" Faren yelled. "Those of us who failed the Joining die, but clearly those who fail yours go insane and I cannot allow this to continue any more."

"How very unfortunate," said the Architect closing his eyes. "But I cannot blame you. You are bound to your nature as we are to ours." He then looked up towards Utha and said apologetically, "I am sorry, Utha. It appears that I will not be able to keep my promise after all."

Utha then ran down the steps towards them.

The Architect looked at them. "You will have to forgive me, Commander, for fighting to preserve my destiny."

"And you have to forgive me for fighting to prevent a Blight," said Faren as he drew his hammer. "As Sigrun deal with the traitor the rest of us have got this one."

"With pressure, Commander," said Sigrun and ran to confront Utha, who just reached the bottom of the steps.

The Architect began to cast a powerful spell and we would have had time to unleash it if it had not been for Faren's Templar training. However, he was still strong enough to knock aside Justice who charged at him and then tossed them straight at Faren.

With Faren no longer able to neutralise his magic he began to cast again and sent a very powerful spell that sent Nathaniel and Anders backwards.

"I've never seen magic like this," said Anders clutching his chest. "It's old, very old."

"He could be hundreds of years old for we know," said Nathaniel.

"I don't care if it's thousand, we've got to stop them," said Faren as Justice helped him up.

Then before the Architect could cast another spell slammed his hammer into him sending him backwards and then he was not across the face with Justice's mace. He tried to cast another spell, but Nathaniel launched an arrow that embedded in his shoulder and was slammed backward into the ancient walls by a fireball courtesy of Anders.

Faren then tossed his hammer straight at him and he looked up in time to see it heading straight to his face. They watched as the hammer smashed his face completely and his body collapsed.

"It had to be done," said Faren.

"It's a shame that one of our own assisted him," said Sigrun, who was slightly bloodied, but not as much as Utha, who had two large gaping holes in a chest.

"Now it's time for us to destroy the Mother," said Faren.

* * *

They entered deep into the catacombs of the ancient ruin fighting off darkspawn until they reach the bottom and discovered the ugliest broodmother he had ever seen. There was no question that this was the Mother.

"If it isn't the hero of the hour!" he said in a mocking tone. "The sleigh of the mighty Father, come to claim a reward! Oh, what a delicious day!"

"They just get bigger and uglier, don't they?" said Anders looking at her in disgust.

"This is the Mother, surely," said Justice. "A disgusting thing of evil and hate."

"What. Is. That?" said Nathaniel, who was looking quite green.

"By the ancestors!" said Sigrun covering her nose. "Do all broodmothers smell this bad?"

Mother looked them with a maddening look as her red eyes gazed down upon them. "Has the Grey Warden come now to slay the Mother, too? Will she join the father in oblivion?"

"You're very perceptive." Faren then drew out his hammer. "Now die!"

"Then the silence ends here," she shrieked. "Perhaps we will hear the song again when we die. Oh, let it come! Let it come!" Her face seemed to open up as she roared at them.

"Justice, Anders deal with the darkspawn, everyone else you're with me," said Faren.

Justice and Anders turned towards the incoming darkspawn. Anders turned, directing her fire at the invaders while Justice slammed his mace at any of the mace got too close.

Nathaniel fired arrows into the Broodmother, but he was unable to get a clear shot at her head due to the waving tentacles. The arrows he put into her bloated body didn't seem to pierce deeply enough to do any real damage.

Faren and Sigrun did their best to knock away the tentacles to give Nathaniel a clear shot, but there was just too many.

Faren glanced at the Sigrun. "Get me an opening."

She saluted him with one of her long knives, and charged in, bellowing a dwarven warcry. The broodmother started to direct her attention at the dwarf, and then Faren was airborne. He slammed his hammer onto a chest and began to climb his weight towards her face.

She tried to shake him off, and the tentacles attempted to grab hold. He crouched, and slammed them away with his hammer. The broodmother suddenly tried to swipe at something in front of her, and Faren realized that Sigrun had taken advantage of his distraction to drive her own blades into it. A tentacle struck the dwarf, tossing her aside, and then the creature seemed to rise up before slamming herself to the ground.

He slid, catching himself on one of Sigrun's knives. He rolled to his feet, grabbed the knife, and as the creature bent to attack, shoved the knife into her open mouth and up through the back of her head.

He move backwards as she shook, her death throes shaking the very ground. Rocks tumbled. Justice brought his shield up just in time to protect Anders from crumbling stone. Faren caught a blow to the shoulder as he dragged Sigrun to safety.

The Mother went still, slumping down in death. Faren looked at her for moment before glanced at his companions. "Let's go. We are needed at the Vigil."


	14. Epilogue

When they returned to the keep they found themselves greeted by hero's welcome. As the entered they could hear the cheers from soldiers, farmhands and the staff alike, but then they saw Sereda, Theron and Daylen meeting them in the courtyard.

"You survived," said Theron.

"You don't have to the sound so surprised," said Faren indignantly.

Sereda then approached him. "We should discuss this inside."

Moments later, all of them were inside the hall, Garevel made sure that everyone apart from the Wardens were ushered out.

"What of the Mother?" Sereda asked.

"Dead, along with the Architect," said Faren.

"I had a feeling he would show himself," said Theron. "I take it he tried to make a deal with you?"

"Yes, turns he created his own little ritual similar to the Joining, but with Grey Wardens blood so that the darkspawn would become resistant to an archdemons call."

"Interesting, but I take it there were side-effects," said Daylen.

"Yes, the Mother was one of his experiments, but she went insane along with many others," said Faren. "I have a feeling while the Joining might kill us their Joining might lead them to insanity."

"Make sense," said Daylen.

"Theron's informed us of what he discovered, I can't believe he was the one that caused the Blight," said Sereda shaking his head.

"He also had one of our own, that was the dwarf we saw," he said looking at Theron. "Her name was Utha."

"What of my sister?" Velanna asked.

Faren closed his eyes. "She wasn't with him, the truth is she may become a ghoul by now."

Velanna looked heartbroken and Theron placed a hand on her shoulder. "I lost a brother to the Blight myself and believe me when I say killing would be a mercy."

"At least it's over," said Garevel.

"Not quite," said Daylen grimly. "We have no idea how many awakened darkspawn there are and whether we killed them all."

"We also don't know there's any more likely Architect," said Sigrun crossing her arms. "He said he was born like that, which is in itself hard to imagine, but if any more them show up."

Theron nodded. "Darkspawn are dangerous enough as mindless beasts, but can you imagine the carnage they would cause if they were intelligent." He then looked at Velanna. "Think how they turned elf and human against one another."

"At least this new threat is no longer endangering the people," said Sereda. "If they are intelligent they would go deep down into the Deep Roads."

"I'll head straight over to Orlais and inform Commander Clarel of what has transpired," said Theron. "I might even find out more about this Utha there."

"And I best continue with my research," said Daylen.

"Then anything I discover I'll send straight to you," said Theron.

One by one everyone began to exit the hall until all that was left was Faren and Sereda.

"You're not leaving?" Faren asked surprised.

"I was thinking of leaving tomorrow," said Sereda as she slowly made our way towards him. She had a slightly seductive look on her face. "Because I haven't really given you a hero's welcome, haven't I?"

Faren smiled. "No, I don't think you have."

* * *

In no time at all, they were in Faren's quarters, their armour stands all over the floor and were completely naked in bed.

Faren was on target as he shoved his length into her, unlike last time you wasn't quite as nervous and wasn't merely holding back. Sereda's moans filled the room as she felt him pounding into her like a raging bronto.

"Yes! Yes!" she breathed.

He had one hand behind her back and the other on her right buttock. It was nice and firm as he remembered and he definitely loved feeling it. He then poured into a kiss and could feel her moaning into her mouth as he pounded into her.

Then all of a sudden she flipped him over meaning that she was now on top of him.

"Like I was gonna let you do all the work," she said place a hand on his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

She then began to move up and down moaning and panting as she did. As he watched her breasts jumping up and down he felt his hands moving towards them and squeezed them firmly making her moan even louder.

He then forced himself up and kissed her passionately on her lips and as his hands traced the back of her head and rummaging through her hair he felt hers wrapping themselves around his waist. She kept on moving her hips determined not to stop the rhythm she was producing.

Then almost at the exact same time they couldn't hold on any longer and felt their liquids covering each other.

Exhausted the two of them fell back onto the bed and with Faren last remaining strain people the colours right on top of them.

"Well, that was fun," he said looking into eyes.

"We should do it more often," she offered.

"A bit tricky when you're stationed in Orzammar and I'm stationed here," he pointed out.

"Then will just have to do it whenever we visit one another," she said as she cuddled closer towards him.

"Is planning to visit Orzammar when everything calmed down," he said.

"Then I'll make sure that my schedule is quite open on that day," she said smiling.

"By the way, how did the assembly react to the tablet we found?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, every single dwarf on the tablet was made warrior caste and it has given Bhelen the support he needs to support the casteless. In fact there is a move in the assembly to reconquer Kal'Hirol."

"Well, if they move forward with that plan they've got the support of the Grey Wardens," said Faren.

"Then I'll make sure I will inform you of the date."

Then the two of them fell asleep and Faren couldn't help but feel that he was the luckiest dwarf alive. Not only was he a Paragon and Warden-Commander of Ferelden, but he was also sleeping with a Princess of Orzammar, not bad for a casteless who spend most of his life as a thug for higher.


End file.
